Academy Daze
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: For Judy Hopps going to her dream school has been the best thing that's happen to her with one minor exception: Nicholas Wilde. But when something from Judy's past comes back to her she finds contentment in the one mammal she thought she could never get along with.
1. Chapter 1

**_Once again I was inspired by the great 1tT4k3sTw0. I read their_ St. Zoo _fanfiction and I loved it! So basically this is my version of what the Zootopia characters are like in a school setting and I'll make sure I don't copy_ St. Zoo. _Hope you'll enjoy it!_**

* * *

It had taken Judy Hopps a long time to get into one of Zootopia's prestigious schools. She could remember passing the entrance exam with flying colors and that's what helped get her admitted, but she still needed tuition money and was able to get a scholarship because of her good grades. But because of that, she had to work extra hard to stay in school.

She had been attending there for over a year and managed to gain herself a posse with the most popular girls in school. Fru-Fru was the daughter of the richest mammal around, though why she was rich was a mystery. Giselle was also known as Gazelle by other animals since she was a teen idol, but if someone was to get to know her like Judy had, they would know the singer was just any other mammal. Then there was Dawn Bellwether, whose mother was actually headmistress of the all girls' school, so that made her class president.

That's what the school was called: _Zootopia's All-Girls Academy._

Judy was proud to wear her school uniform every time she walked down these halls. It showed how much she had accomplished and it made her happy. Of course, there was one downside to attending the academy and that was because of their neighbor school next to them being Zootopia's All-Boys Academy, where one student by the name of Nicholas Wilde attended. Ever since Judy started school, he was always there by the end of classes, taunting her and the girls whenever they passed by the boys' academy.

Nick had his own posse, consisting of Finnick, Ben Clawhauser, and Gideon Grey. Judy was on good terms with some of them, but Nick Wilde was a different story…

Judy was looking up at the school feeling so excited that she was finally here. It certainly scared her parents when they saw their daughter's acceptance letter, but they did feel proud she accomplished her dream. However, saying goodbye for a whole school year was hard and she had to remind them that she would see them for the holidays.

With her suitcase in both paws, she started walking up to the entrance when a voice said.

"Hey, look at that. A bunny has been admitted into the academy!"

She turned her head to the sound and saw a fox looking over the wall that separated the All-Girls' from the All-Boys'.

"So?" she called out, "I'm sure lots of other bunnies have been here before me!"

"Well, you're the first one I've seen since going to school. Where are you from originally?"

Her instincts that day told her not to tell, but before she could stop herself, she said, "Bunnyburrow."

"Ah… I thought recognized that starry-eyed look on your face. You're a naïve hick with good grades and thinks 'Hey, look at me. I'm going to move to Zootopia where predator and prey live in harmony and sing kumbaya!' But you soon will learn, _Carrots,_ that it's nothing like that here. And before you know it, you'll wish you were back in Bunnyburrow becoming a carrot farmer."

She glared at him and said, "And how would you know that… Mister…?"

"Wilde. Nicholas Wilde. And you are…?"

"Judy Hopps." she stated.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with Carrots. It suits you better." he smirked.

She felt herself getting more annoyed by this fox by the minute.

"And to answer your question, I know by experience and pretty soon, you will too and forget your dreams."

Having heard enough, she started moving inside without saying a goodbye as she thought, _He's wrong and I'm going to prove it._

As time wore on, she made her friends and whenever they hung out after school to go around the city, she had the displeasure of seeing Nicholas Wilde with his own posse, but unlike Nick, she actually liked some of them, being Ben, Gideon, and Finnick. On occasion, they hung out with a sloth name Flash, but he talked so slow it was hard for Judy to hold a conversation with him.

She was starting her second year at the academy and was done with classes for the day as she headed up to her and the girls' dormitory. She put her books on her bed and went to the small balcony to get some fresh air after being cooped in her classes all day. The air reminded her of the wide open spaces in her hometown and how the wind would blow around the fields. She then heard shouting and looked down to see some of the All-Boys were playing football on a field.

Among them was Nick Wilde as he was running to get the ball. Ben was on a bench cheering him on as Bogo was trying to get the ball, too. But the fox's reflexes were faster as he nabbed the ball and started running toward the other side of the field. He then threw the ball to Finnick, who was about to get tackled by a lion name Leodore, who was the son of the headmaster to the school, before the fennec fox quickly made a goal.

There was cheering on Nick's team while Judy begrudgingly had to admit they played a pretty good game.

Nick was giving Finnick a noogie, which the smaller fox didn't like as he forced himself out of Nick's grip.

"Don't ever do that again!" he snarled.

"Aw, but Fin, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have won!"

"Think that'll impress your girlfriend?" Fin cocked his brow.

"Girlfriend? You mean Carrots? She's not my girlfriend, and like she'd want me for a boyfriend anyway. You know she hates me, Fin."

"Then why was she watching you just now?"

"What?!" he turned his head to see an open door on the balcony and for a brief moment, he saw two large gray ears going back inside. He said to Finnick, "Sure it was her?"

"Positive. She was watching you catch the ball before you threw it to me."

Nick couldn't help but smirk toward the balcony. Carrots - or Hopps as he sometimes called her when the guys were talking about the girls next door - was the only bunny at the girls' academy. When he first saw her the day she arrived, he was intrigued of how a bunny got into a major school. He decided to fish for information and when he found out where she came from, he was impressed, if not sad for her.

Zootopia was bound to harden that sweet starry-eyed rabbit and he wanted to spare her from those hardships by trying to make her quit school last year, but she endured on and needless to say, he was actually quite impressed. It turned out there was more to Carrots then met the eye. Slowly, he gained a crush on her, but he would never tell his friends that and he would _never_ tell the bunny how he felt about her.

"That was so awesome!" Ben came up to him excitedly. "The way you grabbed that ball and then threw it to Fin. It was… Wow!"

"I had cupcakes made for this occasion!" Gideon came up to them with a tray of cupcakes and Ben made a gasp as he grabbed a pawful.

"Typical Gideon would rather spend his day in the kitchen than play ball with us." commented Nick as he took a cupcake.

The fox just rolled his eyes.

Flash looked like he was running in slow-mo to them as he slowly said, "Nice… game… guys…"

Nick smiled to his sloth pal, "Thanks Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!"

"You… are… welcome…"

The guys just laughed as Gideon gave Flash a cupcake.

Leodore and Bogo then came up to the group.

Bogo said, "Enjoy it while you can, because in two weeks, there's a Sadie Hawkins dance this year and those girls will have a way to pick their partners."

Ben gasped, "Do you think Gazelle is going to pick someone?!"

Leodore stated, "If she does, it'll be one of us." He gestured between him and Bogo.

Nick frowned to the statement and said, "And what makes you so sure?"

Leo proudly puffed his chest, "Well, we are easily the most popular guys on campus. She'll want to take one of us."

"And you don't think Clawhauser could have chance?"

"Well, she is a famous singer. She'll want someone who's cool enough for her dancing partner."

"I'll bet you we can get Gazelle to choose Ben," he said while behind him, his friends gave bewildered expressions.

The large mammals exchanged looks before laughing out loud.

Leo said, "You really think you can do it?"

Nick smirked, "Sure can."

The big mammals laughed again as Leo stuck his paw out, "Alright, it's a bet, but we'll need some stakes."

Bogo grinned, "I know just the thing. If we win, then they have to do anything we say for a whole week."

Nick motioned, " _And_ when we win, you have to do anything we say for a whole month!"

The two scoffed in amusement and said, "Deal." They walked away laughing, figuring this was the easiest bet they made.

"Nick… why did you do that?" Ben questioned in concern.

Finnick angrily said, "Yeah, now thanks to you, we have to obey those two losers for a whole week!"

Gideon gave a questioning look, "Why would you make such a bet? You know it'll be impossible to get Gazelle to choose Ben. What if she's taking someone else?"

"Relax, fellas, if she is taking someone else and it isn't those two, then neither wins the bet. But how awesome would it be to stick it to them that we did get Gazelle to choose Ben? And win the bet at the same time?"

Finnick slowly pondered on this, "Well, when he puts it that way…"

Ben started smiling, "It would be so amazing if I got to go to the dance with her… You how I'm such a big fan to her."

"As your 'I Love Gazelle' mug and the Gazelle posters that cover your half of the dorm states." Nick smirked.

"But how? How are we going to do it?" Gideon wondered, "Clawhauser can't ask her because she has to be the one doing the asking."

"Well, first thing first, we have to find out who Gazelle is planning on taking and then we find some way of making sure that mammal's out of the running. And the way to do that is…" He whispered the rest to them.

* * *

It was after sunset as they were in a tree with branches that reached the other side of the wall.

Ben was muttering, "This is a bad idea… very bad idea…"

Gideon was worried too, asking, "What happens if we get caught?"

"We won't." said Nick as he can see the girls' balcony doors was still open. "Okay, Fin. It's up to you."

The fennec scowled as he went to the end of the branch, "How do I let you talk me into these things…" He held the tiny bug in his paw and made a jump onto the balcony. Luckily, no one was around as he carefully walked in the room and put the bug underneath one of the girls' beds. He heard rustling coming from outside the dorm door and he quickly went back to the balcony and jumped toward the tree where Nick grabbed him.

They quickly got out of the tree and went back to their own dorm to listen in on the girls.

* * *

Judy was giggling alongside her friends after having a good dinner when they made it back into their room.

"Can you believe we're having a Sadie Hawkins dance in two weeks?!" Fru-Fru exclaimed while she was on Judy's shoulder. Judy then helped her onto a table where a small bed, vanity, and wardrobe were.

"Mother made me swear to secrecy, but it was hard keeping it from all of you!" said Dawn.

Judy asked, "So who do think you'll take?"

Gazelle smirked and pointed to the rabbit, " _Who_ do you think you'll take?"

Judy was blushing, "I don't know. Who?"

Fru smirked then, "Maybe a fox whose name starts with an N and ends with Wilde…?"

She scowled and shouted out, "Nicholas Wilde? Are you kidding me?!"

They giggled as Dawn said, "Don't worry, we are since we know how much you hate him."

Meanwhile, Nick was giving Finnick an 'I told you so' look.

Judy's face softened, "I don't hate him… He just gets on my nerves because he doesn't think I'm going to succeed in Zootopia. Once I've graduated, I'm determined to show him he was wrong."

Nick saw the guys giving him sly looks.

"Hey, you heard her. She's just wants to prove me wrong." But he secretly thought, _Though her singling me out like that is quite touching…_

Fru spoke up, "I'm sure you will, but in the meantime, we need to find dates."

Judy turned to the gazelle, "It's you, Giselle, we need to worry about the most. I mean every guy next door will want to be your date."

Clawhauser held his paws to his face, trying to contain his excitement. Finnick rolled his eyes knowing how true that was.

"No duh." said Gideon.

Giselle said, "Well, I know I have many admirers, but it would be nice for one of them to see the real me and not the singer."

Ben lowered his paws and frowned, "Gosh… I never thought about that…"

Judy said, "I get that. Because remember when I first came here, I was in awe that you were attending here?"

Giselle said, "I remember, but over time, you got over that and saw the mammal that I was."

Fru-Fru said, "We all did."

Dawn motioned, "I got an idea. I'll do interviews around the boys' school and find out what kind of personalities they have. You look over the results and decide who you like."

The girls around her agreed while Nick was smirking evilly.

"It's too perfect." he said.

Ben timidly said, "I don't know… I mean knowing now she wants to be like everyone else, it makes me think we should drop the whole thing…"

Finnick said, "That would be great except big mouth here already made a bet with the most arrogant jerks in the school. We can't back out now."

Gideon frowned, "I hate to say this, but he's right. We have no choice but to go through it."

Nick said to Ben, "Besides, chances are Giselle won't choose you anyway if she weighing all her options, but on the plus side, we know she's not going to want to chose Buffalo Butt and Lionfart."

Ben slowly said, "Well… I still would like to be her pick because I would treat her like anyone else when no one else will."

"See? You're doing this for the greater good!"

Finnick mentioned, "Except listening in on a girl's private conversation isn't considered a greater good."

Gideon nodded, "Right, we should turn this off now." He reached for the device when Nick heard something that peaked his interest.

"Wait a second."

"Judy, just who are you going to ask?" said Fru-Fru on the tape. "If Dawn is chaperoning with her mother, and Giselle and I are looking over prospects, just who are you going to take to the dance?"

"Well… I don't think I'll ask anyone. I was thinking of staying in our room and do schoolwork. I have to keep my grades up, you know."

Nick commented, "Seriously, Carrots?"

The girls ended up repeating what he said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know I wouldn't take out Nicholas Wilde even if you dared me, so why bother going?"

There was a pause before Fru said slyly, "Then why don't we dare you?"

Giselle said, "You need to come. It wouldn't be fun without you."

Dawn said, "Besides, Mother is giving us the day off after the dance so we can rest and do our homework. You should come, Judy. We get to do this only every four years."

"But who would I…?"

There was another pause before her voice said in fear, "Oh no… please no…"

Fru-Fru said, "Just imagine the look on his face if you ask him!"

Dawn grinned, "Really stick it to him!"

Giselle added, "He'd be completely taken aback. After all, look at all the times he tried to mess with you. Now it's your turn to mess with him."

There was silence that for a moment, the guys thought the bug died until Judy's voice came back on with a mischievous tone underlining it, "Alright, you guys convinced me. I'm going to ask Nicholas Wilde to the dance."

The guys' jaws dropped on cue and Nick turned off the machine and got up to look out the window that faced the girls' school. He slowly said with amusement.

"Well… well… Carrots is actually going to ask me to the dance…"

Finnick questioned, "But you're going to refuse, right?"

"Oh, no, Fin. I'm going to accept." he looked back at them with a smirk.

"What?!" they all said.

"Think about it. Carrots is going to expect me to say "no", but imagine the look on her face when I actually accept…"

"Ooh…" they said, knowing that was a very good point.

"So, why don't we hit the sack now so I can see Carrots' gawking face tomorrow when she realizes she's stuck with me for a date."


	2. Chapter 2

At breakfast the next day, Judy and her friends sat their table as gossip around them involved the Sadie Hawkins dance of girls knowing what boy they want to ask to the dance. Judy had already made her mind of asking pain-in-the-neck Nick Wilde and had told girls this when they asked her who she was asking to the dance.

There were some gasps as it was no mystery between the two schools that Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps had a rivalry between them. It all started last year when Judy was studying outside and a water balloon landed on her and she saw Nicholas giving off an innocent look and claimed it was an accident when it clearly wasn't.

But she got back at him about a few days later when he taking a nap in the sun and she threw her own water balloon at him. She delivered the same line as he did and a glorious rivalry was born between the two. It was always the same thing, of them upping the other.

Some saw the rivalry as funny but some including Fru-Fru thought it was romantic. As many old stories has told of famous couples fighting before falling in love. But Judy couldn't see that happening, for she believed she and Nick were too different and would have nothing in common.

One girl-an otter-asked, "But what would happen if he said yes?"

Judy smirked, "He won't. He doesn't want to be near me any more I don't want to be near him. So I can go to the dance without a date and know that I managed to up Nicholas Wilde will be all that matters to me."

* * *

She was in class trying to pay attention but her mind was on twenty minutes from now when it would be the lunch break and she would find Nick and ask him to the dance where he would be completely flabbergasted by what she was saying and tell her in disgust he would not go with her. The thought made her smirk.

Once the bell rang she headed outside to the wall and look over to find the red fox among the other students going about the lunch period. To her luck she spotted him with his friends at a table as they were eating.

 _Perfect… his friends are with him that should make it more humiliating for him…_

She called out, "Hey! Wilde! Come over here!"

Nick had stop eating as him and his pals looked over to see the rabbit on the wall.

He gave his friends a smirk, "Right on cue…" he put on a confused look before going to her. "What do you want, Carrots? Can't you see we're eating? You know it's considered rude to call at meal time."

"Oh, don't worry this won't take long." she put on a smile, "Have you heard about the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

 _Oh this is going to be good…_ Nick thought as he pretended to be suspicious, "Yeah, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well… I was wondering if you already have a date to the dance." she smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Now I assume you're going to gloat about it?" he furrowed his brow being an incredible actor.

"No. In fact…" she flashed a smile, "I was going to ask you to the dance."

Nick made a gasp and put his hand over his heart, "Say it ain't so! Carrots, you're actually asking me out on a date?"

"A dance actually, but yes, yes, I am."

"Well, there's only one thing I can say to that…"

Judy thought, _Here it comes, the rejection._

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Oh, I understand, I figured you wouldn't- Wait… What did you say?"

"You heard me. I'll go with you." he wanted to so badly cheer out loud when he saw the bunny's face. _Nailed it!_

Judy was sputtering, "But… but…"

"So shall I pick you up or do you have to do that, since it's your girls' dance…"

"I… I… I need to get going!" she ran off.

He called out to her, "Okay! We'll work out the details later then!" he made a chuckle as he went back to his friends and told them the whole thing and how it was worth it.

* * *

Judy was sitting on her bed rocking back and fore, she just could not understand where she had gone wrong. She had it all worked out. Ask the fox to the dance, simple. See the look on his face of being confused and mortified, fine. Wait for the incoming rejection… never came. He actually said _yes_. The stupid fox said _yes_.

"He said, yes… He said, yes…" normally any other girl would be rejoicing that their guy said yes, but not Judy. "He said, yes… Why did he say, _yes_ …?"

She kept on rocking.

* * *

Dawn had finished the interviews around the All-Boys school, it was exhausting but she couldn't let Giselle go with some guy that was just going to use her to be more popular. The gazelle deserved better than that. When she entered the dorm room she was surprised to find Judy on her bed in a daze while Fru and Giselle were comforting her.

"What happen?" the sheep asked.

"He… said yes, Dawn." said the shrew.

"He what?!" she gapped.

Giselle replied, "It's true, we came back seeing her like this and she told us he accepted going to the dance with her."

"We were afraid she would lose her mind!"

Judy uttered, "I think I already have… Nicholas said yes, and since I asked him, I can't back out now…"

Dawn went over and patted her paw, "Don't worry, the dance won't be for two weeks, you can avoid him until then."

That made the bunny feel better already.

"Oh, and by the way I have the interviews right here," she set down a sack of paper in front of the girls and that got them excited.

"So many to choose from…" Giselle said under her breath.

Judy proclaimed, "Don't worry, we'll help you out."

They went through the papers and when Judy got to Ben's report, she said, "You know, out of all them Clawhauser shows the most promise because we know he's such a sweet guy and his respond to Dawn's question about 'how would you treat a date?' is that he would treat her with respect and let her be herself."

"I remember that." said Dawn, "He was being sincere about that and his friends backed him on that."

Fru said to Giselle, "You know… since Judy has to take Nicholas why don't we ask out his friends to help Judy keep an eye on him since it was quite a surprise for all of us that he accepted her invitation."

Giselle agreed, "That's a good idea and Ben does sound like my best option to the dance. But who will you ask?"

Fru-Fru slightly blushed and said, "Finnick."

"Finnick?!" they said.

"It's just he's close enough to be my size and he reminds me of my father, having a tough image to maintain but I can tell he's a real sweetheart underneath that…"

Meanwhile, the boys were back to listening in to find out who Giselle had picked and Nick felt smug when he learned that Judy nearly lost it when he said he would go with her. Ben still felt guilty about listening in but it made him happy that Gazelle was going to pick him after all. But what surprised them the most including Finnick was when Fru confessed she was going to ask him and it made the guys laugh when she said he was a sweetheart.

"It's not funny." the fennec declared.

Nick smirked, "Why? Because it's true…?"

The small fox flick his ear in irritation.

Gideon asked, "Would you actually go with her?"

"I might."

" _Really_?" Ben's eyes widen.

"Sure. She's not bad looking for a shrew plus she's loaded."

"That and you're flattered she called you a sweetheart…" Nick grinned.

"Shut up, Nick."

The week went on and sure enough when Fru asked Finnick to the dance, he agreed to go with her and when Giselle asked Ben one day after school, Leodore and Bogo were so shocked that it made Nick more and more smug knowing he won their little bet but he noticed his date was keeping to her friend's advice by making sure she avoided him as much as possible.

 _On the bright side, she'll have to see me at the dance no matter what. Only one more week…_

* * *

It was the strangest dream she ever had. She became a police officer at the top of her class where Dawn and Leodore Lionheart had presented her badge and it was happiest moment in her life. Then later, she was in Zootopia and went to her first day on the job where she saw Clawhauser being the ZPD's secretary then she saw Bogo as Chief of Police and had assigned her as a meter maid much to her disappointment.

But she eventually gave in, and was going a great job until she spotted a certain fox going into an elephant size ice-cream parlor. Wondering what he was up to she followed him inside and to her surprise she saw Finnick dressed up like an elephant and was acting like a toddler. She hated to admit it but Fin actually looked adorable when he acted like that. But what surprised her more was that she actually came to Nicholas Wilde's rescue by helping him get a jumbo-pop! For a while there he seemed like a nice guy, but then she found out he was using the jumbo-pop for his own conning purposes.

The Judy in the dream was furious by this and confronted Nick and interestingly enough he was a bigger jerk to her then when they were awake. She was upset by his words and was still upset in the next part of her dream as she was having tough time as a meter maid but then a weasel stole something from a shop and she knew she had to stop him. During the chase she stopped a giant doughnut from crushing Fru-Fru, much to her relief. But when she got back to the station, Bogo was on the edge of firing her when she had decided to take a case of finding an otter's missing husband, until Dawn came to her rescue and Bogo told her she had two days to find the otter or she'd resigned.

In no time she looked over the file and realized she had a lead in Nicholas Wilde. Naturally he wasn't being cooperative but she managed to get him with tax evasion and since then the two of them were being like what they were in real life. Which was no surprise for the sleeping Judy. But it wasn't until they were in Tundra Town was when things started turning in a different direction, having narrowly escaped an icy fate when Fru saved them from her father. They started working together better when they went to the Rainforest District and it was scary to see Mr. Manchas turning savage and they had to run for it.

Then she surprised herself again that she saved Nicholas' life and when Bogo was demanding for her badge was when the fox then came to her rescue! He told the cape buffalo off and motion her to a gondola where she expressed her gratitude and Nick gave his back story to her. She actually felt sad for him until she remembered it was just a dream. The more time they spent solving the mystery the closer they got and really started liking each other! But then when they were at a press conference they had a bad misunderstanding and when Nick left her she actually didn't want him to go!

She found herself feeling miserable for causing a wedge between the city and she gave up her badge because she couldn't protect a city if she was responsible for breaking it. She went back home and discovered the true cause of the savage attacks and sought out Nick. Once she found him she pleaded and apologized to him. For a moment he looked like he couldn't be swayed until he used her carrot pen recorder on him just as she did him. The Judy that was sleeping was shocked to find herself hugging the fox! The dream continued on, they found the weasel that stole the Night Howlers, the train car where the laboratory was, and when they got to the museum she was even more shocked to find her friend responsible behind the whole the plot!

Nick and her devised a cunning plan and managed to get Dawn to squeal her plan and after that she was arrested. She was then at the police academy giving a speech and Nick gave her a wink. She pinned on his badge and they saluted to each other. When it was their first day working together, Bogo assigned them to find a street racer and when they were in the squad car, they were making playful banter until he said.

 _"_ _You know you love me…"_

 _"_ _Do I know that? Yes. Yes, l do."_

That did it for her as she woke up with a startle. She panted from the fright and saw her roommates were fast asleep. Going over the dream, she was taken aback how she wasn't scared by the predators turning savage or her good friend Dawn being behind the whole thing. She was scared by the fact she practically told Nicholas Wilde she loved him.

She said quietly to make she didn't wake her friends, "Hell no… that will never happen… Maybe I would if the Nicholas Wilde was anything like the Nick I saw in my dream but he's not just like Dawn wouldn't do anything so horrible to predators…" she laid her head back on the pillow cursing the fox for making her feel this way. She concluded that the reason she had this dream was because of the torment she been feeling for the last two weeks after his acceptation to go to the dance with her.

Little did she realize it but the fox next door was having the exact same dream…


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was yawning at the table the next morning for breakfast. His friends noticed his tiredness and Ben asked in concern.

"You okay, Nick?"

"Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream about me and Carrots."

Gideon asked, "What about?"

"We… we were solving this missing otter case that turned into a savage mammal case and Dawn Bellwether was behind the whole thing."

"That is weird." said Ben, "Dawn could never harm anyone."

"But before we found that out, Carrots and I were our usual selves until we started getting along as the mystery went on. At one point we actually liked each other!"

Finnick let out a low whistle, "Well, we know that's one dream that won't come true."

Nick was going through the whole dream in his head and smirked at Fin, "You were in an elephant costume acting like a toddler and did this cute toot-toot noise."

Ben gushed at the thought while Gideon was on the verge of laughing.

Finnick scowled, "Like I said, that's one dream that _won't_ come true."

Nick said, "It was a scam we were doing to get a jumbo-pop but then Carrots was actually there to help us out even though she fell for it herself."

"Are you going to tell her the dream at the dance tonight?" Gideon asked.

"No. Besides she wouldn't believe it if I told her we actually got along in this dream." there was another reason he didn't want to tell her as he remember the lines they said to each other at the end of the dream before he woke up.

 _You know you love me…_

 _Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do._

For that one moment he was happy that Carrots returned his affection even if it was just a dream. But a dream was better than nothing.

"Speaking of the dance…" Ben grew nervous, "I need help in looking my best for Gazelle."

Gideon said, "Relax, you'll be fine, besides you know the headmaster will want to make sure we look our best for these girls and to represent this school to the best of our behavior."

Nick gave out another yawn only this time he meant it. "I really hate following all of his rules. I wouldn't be here at all if my mother hadn't insisted I get a good education."

Fin started, "But aren't you also here because-" he was silenced by Nick's paw as the taller fox glared at him.

"And we agreed to never mention that again…"

The fennec gave a small nod and Nick let go.

* * *

Judy was busy rummaging through her things looking for another pen since her last one dried up.

Dawn said as she, Giselle, and Fru were heading to the door, "Judy, we're heading to class. We'll see you at lunch."

"Okay!" she waved bye as they went out. She decided she should look under the bed but as she was about to she noticed something small and picked it up. It was a listening bug. She gapped at how something like this got here but then she thought about Nicholas' casual answer from two weeks ago and her mouth dropped.

"He knew… he knew I was going to ask him!"

Fire burned in her eyes, she had never felt so violated in her life! She went to the balcony and was about to throw the bug away but then an evil idea accorded to her.

She grinned evilly at the thing, "Well, Nicholas… since you feel like you can violated other people's lives, I think it's only fair I violate yours…" she put the bug back in the room and for the first time in two weeks she was looking forward to the dance…

* * *

The boys were busy getting ready since they were due next door in an hour. Gideon had helped Ben be extra well-groomed for the singer especially if half the student body will be watching them given they still could not believe that Gazelle personally asked Clawhauser out. Nick was feeling so excited about seeing Carrots' cringing face when they would dance together that he put on some blaring music that caused the dorm next to them to pound on their walls.

Pronk called out, "Yo! Turn that music down!"

Bucky replied, "Or better yet turn it off! That's a horrible song!"

Finnick shouted, "Oh, shut up!"

The two shouted back, "You shut up!"

Gideon turned the stereo off, "I would leave them alone. After all, everyone knows they're not the brightest bulbs on campus…"

Pronk yelled, "We can still hear you though the wall you know!"

Nick commented, "Which is how you listen in on people's tutoring sessions to make sure you're getting good grades."

There was silence as the guys exchanged smirks.

Finnick softly said, "Got them."

Nick looked out the window to see the girls' school and wondered how much Carrots was dreading this right now.

* * *

Judy walked out of the bathroom wearing a seductive red dress that was tight around her curves. She also wore heavy eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She asked the girls, "What do you think?"

Dawn smirked, "Perfect."

Fru-Fru giggled, "That will certainly knock him out."

Giselle said, "I still can't believe he was listening in on us. I sure hope Ben wasn't part of it."

Judy smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure he was just following Nick. After all, we know he's the ringleader of their group so I bet they were just following his lead. And thanks for the quick shopping trip this morning, Fru."

"Oh, it's nothing. The minute you told us about that bug and your plan to get back at that fox I knew we had to find you the right attire for it."

"Did we ever, I would never have anything like this in my closet regardless."

Giselle smiled, "Certainly not, you're a very sweet girl."

Dawn commented, "But Wilde's not going to know that you never wore something like this until tonight."

Judy smirked, "And we're going to keep it that way…"

* * *

The dance was underway as girls had got their guys on the dance floor among them was Priscilla with Flash as they were dancing in slow mo. But Nick was at the punch bowl as he was wondering where Carrots was. He turned to his friends, "Well, guys, I believe that I just been stood up, the nerve of that bunny!"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "The dance just started so she's still probably getting here."

Ben then pointed, "Look, here comes Gazelle now."

"Which means Judy can't be far behind." said Gideon.

Heads turned as the singer entered the room along with Dawn who was carrying Fru-Fru over to Finnick.

The fennec then held out his paws as Fru did a tiny curtsy before climbing into them. Dawn said she had to go find her mother and Giselle smiled at Clawhauser who was trying to stay calm as possible as she took his arm and led him out on the dance floor with some mammals watching them being Bogo and Lionheart as they still couldn't believe it.

Nick turned to the shrew, "Say Fru, have you seen Judy?"

"Oh, don't worry Nicky, she'll be here any moment," she looked at her partner, "Finnick, would you like to dance?"

He merely shrugged and replied, "Sure." and they went out on the floor next to Ben and Giselle.

Nick just watched them with a smirk.

Gideon was drinking his punch when something caught his eye and he coughed. And he wasn't the only one to have reacted out of shock. Bogo had looked and gapped.

"Is that…?"

More heads turned including Clawhauser and Finnick who dropped their mouths at the same time uttering, "Hopps…?" while their partners merely smirked.

Nick had been oblivious to the scene when a voice said.

"Nicholas Wilde…"

Knowing who it was he smirked and started to face her but the moment he did, his jaw dropped. "Ca-Carrots? Is that _you_?"

She smiled in a flirtatious way. "Uh-huh."

"But-but you're… you're…" he was utterly speechless.

She kept on giving that sultry smile, "Beautiful? Gorgeous? Dazzling? _Sexy…_?"

Nick gulped, he wanted to give her a snarky comment that was the opposite of those words but he found he couldn't, for she was everything she said she was and more.

"You know, Nicholas… I was quite surprised you accepted my invitation… I didn't think you would say yes… but I've had a lot of reflecting these pass two weeks…"

"Have-have you now?" he nervously said.

"Oh, yes…" she grabbed for his tie that moved his head close to her face causing his eyes to go wide, "But I don't think I should say it here…" she started him pulling out to the doors that lead to the gardens.

The guys had been watching on in shock then Finnick looked down at Fru and said, "She found the bug, didn't she?"

The shrew gave a quick knowing nod.

Ben voiced, "I told him it was a bad idea."

* * *

She took him by a fountain where she let go of his tie. "As I was saying… I have done a lot reflecting…"

"What kind-of reflecting?" he questioned finally gaining some of his confidence back. Judy had taken him completely surprised by dressing up like this. What's more it was distracting because her dress was clinging on to her curves. Everything about her right now made her so enticing that it was hard not to snatch her up at that moment.

"I've been thinking about our rivalry, how it got started, and I couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner. We were made for each other!"

His brow went up, "How do you figure that, Carrots?"

"Because, we're both have our wits to get pass any obstacle, we're both natural born leaders, we're smart students or how else would we be here? And lastly…" she threw her arms around his neck while saying in a husky voice, "you're extremely attractive…"

He found himself growing nervous and tried to get out of the bunny's grip. But she was stronger then she looked and she moved her face close enough for their noses to touch, they were just inches away from their lips.

Nick had pictured having kisses with Judy but not like this. He tried to get away again when suddenly she held out a familiar tiny object.

 _Oh crap…_

Judy stepped back and wore an evil smirk, "You know that was a new low even for you, Mister Wilde. So I had no trouble going into a new low…"

He should have known. Judy Hopps would never act this way. Those damn hormones messed with his brain from seeing it clearly. He looked on in worry as to what she was going to do next.

"But now the question is… what should I do with this…? Handing over this to your headmaster would be a very good idea…"

He frowned, "Well, it would be my word against yours. You have no proof I put that in your dorm."

"Yet the look on your face said otherwise when you saw this… but you're right, I have no solid proof of this bug being yours. So… I'm going to gave you a warning…" her eyes burn with hate and grabbed his tie again, "If you ever do anything this stupid again, I would not hesitant to make your life _very miserable_ … Got it?"

For a moment his eyes flickered with fear until he gave a nervous smirk, "Crystal."

With a huff she pushed him back, but without realizing her own strength Nick started falling into the fountain, and quickly he grabbed her to stop himself but she ending up falling in too. When they emerged from the water, Judy was fuming and demanded.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Me?! You were the one who pushed me in!"

"But you pulled me in!"

"Not on purpose!"

"Yeah, right!" she got out and started fast walking back into the school with a soggy Nick right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was all the two schools could talk about for the next few days. How Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde came back inside the school all soaking wet. Their friends were just as surprised at what just happened. Judy went upstairs to get dried off and stayed in her room for the rest of the evening. While Nick went back to the boys' academy and never came back to the dance. Rumors had spread throughout the schools of what happened that evening between the fox and rabbit but to Nick and Judy's ears none of them were true.

Before Judy left for class she made sure the balcony doors were locked up so no more sneaky foxes with listening devices can get in. She walked down the hallway as there were whispers around her as she knew they were about her and Nick. She ignored them since it'll become old news in due time.

Nick however knew the story wouldn't truly die because it would be something that people will talk about for years, after all, how often do two students fall into a fountain? Especially since if they were the students that have a major rivalry going on. But even if the dance did not go as well he had hope it would, he still had his consolation prize of winning the bet and he was enjoying ordering Bogo and Lionheart around.

Only downside was they were trying to figure out what happen between him and Hopps.

Bogo came in to their dorm with their caffeine from Stagbucks as that was one of the things they had him doing during the month much to his fury. The boys were studying for midterms and the cape buffalo set their drinks down with a clang.

Nick smirked, "Thank you, Jeeves." and he grabbed for his cup.

"This isn't over, Wilde. We'll get back at you."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Once I find out what happen between you and that bunny that night, I will make you wish you were never born…"

Nick gave out a guffaw, "Well, you're going to have to get in line, BB, you're not the only one whose threatened me like that."

The large mammal snorted in anger before stomping out of the room.

Gideon slowly said, "You know… you never told us exactly what happen…"

Finnick said, "We knew she found the bug and her dressing up like that was her way of getting back at you, but how did you end up in that fountain?"

Nick was quiet for a bit until he sighed and pointed, "Alright, but no one is to repeat this outside this room…" he quickly looked at the wall where the two knotheads lived and whispered to his friends. "She pushed me and in doing so I tripped and grabbed her and we both landed in the water. It was an accident."

Ben questioned, "Then why not tell the whole school that if that's all that happened?"

"Like anyone's going to believe it was an accident." Nick countered.

"He's right." said Finnick, "Everyone's got their own theories on what happened and won't listen to anything else even if it was the truth."

Gideon said, "Which is a shame because a lot of the guys think you two went for a moonlight swim."

Nick made an amusing scoff. "Trust me, after that night, Carrots will never do anything like that with me, ever…"

* * *

Judy was busy concentrating on writing her notes for the midterm coming up. She made sure to push _that night_ out of her mind as much as possible. She didn't want to talk or think about Nicholas Wilde. What he did was unforgiveable and she would never forget it as long as she lived. Among the other things in her life she never forgot and could never forgive…

When the bell rang signaling the end of classes, Fru-Fru, Giselle, and Dawn came to her with smiles on their faces.

Fru said, "We need to relax and enjoy ourselves before midterms next week."

"But wasn't that the whole purpose of the dance?"

Dawn said, "Were you relaxed at that dance?"

"Uh, no."

Giselle motioned, "I know just we need, a personal day at the spa so we can feel calm in time for the tests."

Judy smiled, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Moments later, they were in a steam room and Judy could feel her anxieties sweating away of both her school life and personal life.

Fru sighed happily, "Just what we all needed…"

Giselle agreed, "Indeed, things were becoming so stressful."

"You're telling me, Mother is keeping a close eye on my grades so I have to study extra hard to make sure I don't get anything lower then a B minus."

Judy asked in concern, "Would she kick you out if you got a C?"

"Of course not, but she would certainly find some way to punish me."

Fru said, "I know Headmistress Bellwether can be strict when it comes to academic excellence, but to punish her own daughter just because she can't get great grades…?"

"I have to be the example set before the students since I am the headmistress's daughter."

"I sure hope I can meet her approval on grades when the midterms are done." said Judy.

"Oh," Dawn waved her hoof dismissively, "Mother adores you. During the summer she couldn't stop praising of what a top notch student you were and that she was grateful to have you in the school. Believe me, she doesn't want to lose a find such as you."

Judy blushed at the compliment as it set her mind at ease knowing the headmistress was fond of her intelligence and felt prepared to take the midterms now.

After a couple of hours of pampering, they started leaving the spa, until a group of girls in school uniforms that was a different color scheme from their own uniforms passed them by looking serious.

Dawn said under her breath, "Ugh, Menagerie Prep…"

Unlike All-Girls, Menagerie Prep was a co-ed academy on the other side of Zootopia between Tundra Town and the Rainforest District and was a rival school to both the All-Girls and All-Boys. There were other academies that were competitors to the schools but Menagerie Prep was their biggest competition as it was nearly hard to beat them.

Fru shook her head with sadness, "They take things so seriously. I wonder if they even have any fun there…"

"I'm not sure if they know the word." commented Dawn.

"Well, they can't be serious all the time, can they?" inquired Judy.

"I wonder what goes on their school to make them act that way." said Giselle.

"I'm surprised they didn't even recognize you!" Fru pointed to the gazelle, "You're such a huge star!"

"Well, I am wearing regular clothes not my stage attire. Plus, we're keeping low profile at the moment."

"Oh! I promise Manchas I would call when we got done!" Fru got out her cell phone and made the call. In minutes a white limo drove up to them and a panther got out and opened the door for them as they got in.

The girls' gave him thanks and he drove them back to the academy.

Judy held Fru-Fru as she told Mr. Manchas, "Thank you again, and give my love to Daddy when you see him."

He smiled, "Of course, Miss Fru-Fru."

With a goodbye they got out and watched the limo drive away, but as they were about to enter the academy they saw graffiti on the wall between the schools that said: **ALL-GIRLS AND ALL-BOYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!**

The girls gasped upon seeing this and Dawn immediately ran in to get her mother who appeared minutes later and was appalled by the message.

The headmistress was a bit taller than her daughter but it was obvious that Dawn took after her the most as she put on a stern face and told her daughter, "Dawn, go get Headmaster Lionheart, he needs to see this."

The sheep did as she was told and the Headmaster arrived on the scene followed by his son, Bogo, and much to Judy's displeasure, Nick Wilde and his friends who gapped when they saw the writing on the wall.

"This is an outrage!" exclaimed the headmaster.

"I quite agree." said the headmistress.

"Who would dare do this to our schools?!"

Leodore said, "I bet it was Menagerie Prep!"

Dawn commented, "That is a good theory except they would never resort to this kind of delinquency they're much too posh for that."

Bogo said to his friend with a grunt, "She's right."

Judy spoke up, "I'm more concern by what they mean 'we don't stand a chance'…"

Giselle said, "It is rather unnerving, if it's not from a school that we go against this might not be a competitive meaning…"

The headmaster declared, "We shall inform the police at once!"

* * *

By the time it was dinner, everyone had heard of what happened and the police had been there all afternoon questioning if anybody saw something. Judy and the girls told them they weren't there when the graffiti got on the wall and how it wasn't there when they left the school.

The message did feel pretty intimidating to the students as if the schools were about to be under attack somehow.

"Maybe it's just a prank?" one girl suggested at a nearby table and a few others wanted to believe her words.

But Judy didn't think so. The way the message was written didn't sound anything like a good-natured prank and even if it was, it was a pretty bad one.

Even over at the boys' school they were on edge by the message.

"Does this mean we'll have to cancel our annual Haunted House?" Ben asked in concern.

Every Halloween, the All-Boys did a Haunted House event for the school and the city. They made sure to never make it too grotesque for children loved stopping by it after their trick-or-treating.

Gideon assured him, "I don't think so, just because someone debased school property doesn't mean they'll cancel the school's social events."

"Right, they'll just beef up extra security." said Nick, but even he was troubled by what the writing meant about the schools not standing a chance.

 _Don't stand a chance for what? A game? An attack of sorts?_

It was creepy and he had no clue of how to figure it out.

Finnick decided to brighten the mood up which was rare for him when he suggested, "Let's talk about the Haunted House, what are we planning on doing this year?"

Ben gave a small smile, grateful for the distraction, "Well… I could dress up like Francolin's monster! Yeah, I would be station in the science lab and when mammals enter in it I go… boo!"

Nick smirked, "Hey, not a bad idea buddy."

Gideon smiled now, "I could some kind of mummy or a zombie!"

Ben gestured, "Nick should totally be Dingoula because he's got the charisma!"

Nick gave a smug look knowing how true that was.

"And Finnick could be a bat to go with it!"

They laughed excluding Fin who was scowling and Nick said, "Yeah, that's a great idea, he's already got the ears all he needs are the wings!"

They kept laughing as Finnick gnashed his teeth now wishing he kept his mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went on, midterms came and gone even if students that were still disturbed by the graffiti had a hard time concentrating but luckily, the message has been wiped away so the wall looked like it hadn't been touched so that helped ease their minds. And soon their attention went toward the Haunted House the All-Boys' were hosting for Halloween.

Even the professors were looking forward to the event because they knew it would lift everyone's spirits again. However there was one student feeling unsure about attending.

"I just know he'll do something to get back at me for what happen at the dance." said Judy as she was at her desk doing homework.

Fru-Fru had been going over costume ideas and said, "Oh, Judy that was over a month ago, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it by now."

Giselle and Dawn gave her uncertain looks. The sheep said, "Fru, we are talking about Nicholas Wilde… he loves giving payback!"

"And Halloween is a great way to pull pranks." Giselle said.

"Exactly." gestured Judy, "so it would be better if I stay here until it's over."

Fru gave a sad sigh, she really wanted to spend the evening with all her friends but unless Judy felt sure that Nick wasn't going to pull something on her she wasn't going to go, suddenly an idea occurred to her.

* * *

"You want me to make sure that Nick doesn't do something stupid again?" questioned Finnick as he and Fru were sitting at a table in a café as the shrew had texted him to meet her there so she could talk to him.

"Hm-mm. You're his best friend, he'll listen to you."

He gave a scoff, "Not all the time."

She smiled, "Judy's the same way. I tell her something but she doesn't always listen."

He shook his head, "If they're so alike, how come they haven't fallen in love yet?"

She shrugged, "Who knows, sometimes it takes awhile for mammals to see love staring right at them in the face. In fact, sometimes it takes them years!"

"Well, they don't have years. Nick's going to graduate next year so if they want each other it'll have to be now or never."

"Judy just needs to see some good in him and Nick needs to stop teasing her so much."

He sighed, "It'll take a miracle to do that… but I'll see what I can do. If I got through I'll text you to let you know then it'll have to be up to you to convince Judy to come."

She smiled.

* * *

"Hey, if she doesn't want to come that's her problem!" Nick retorted while him and Fin were in the locker room after gym class was over.

"All I'm saying is, if you can promise not to do anything for the whole evening she'll be fine to come. Besides, I'm only doing this for Fru's sake."

"Fru?" his brow twitched up.

"And that stays between us or I bite your face off!"

Nick held his paws up, "Okay, fine. What you do with your love life is your business." he gave a small smirk seeing how that irritated his friend and quickly said, "So you're saying that I need to make a promise of not doing anything to Carrots for the entire evening, right?"

The fennec gave a single nod.

"And she'll come?"

"Yes."

Nick rubbed his neck and faced away from the fennec, he was thinking this over carefully. He hadn't seen Carrots since the day the graffiti showed up and she did not look happy to see him. He realized he really went too far when using that bug but somehow he knew an apology wasn't going to be enough for her. Maybe this was the only way he can get on the right track with her, he remembered the dream he had last month and how by showing his nicer side she finally trusted him more.

He held his paw to his face, _Can't believe I'm relaying a dream…_ He turned back to Fin, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

* * *

"What is it you want to show me?" Judy questioned as she held her best friend in her paws while they were outside.

She smiled while pointing to the wall which two foxes had shown up then, "Him."

Judy looked and groaned, "Oh no… Fru, what have you done?"

"Just trust me, Judy."

The rabbit sighed and put on a force smile toward the taller fox, "Nicholas…"

"Carrots, uh, I mean Judy."

"Judy? You never used my name before." she said in suspicion, "What's your game…?"

Nick held his paws up, "No game, Judy, in fact I have no tricks, no name-calling, and no bugs this time around, instead I come with a peace offering." he held up a blueberry pie, "Gideon helped make this for me to give to you."

She eyed the pie suspiciously.

He made a slight chuckle, "It's not poisoned if that's what you're afraid of. But hey, that makes you a smart girl for being cautious of accepting treats from a fox that's has on occasion made things difficult for you."

Fru said, "I'll take a piece."

"There we go, offer the rest to your friends as proof I mean well."

Judy questioned, "You said Gideon made this, right?"

"Right."

She looked at Finnick who confirmed, "He did, I watched him make it in our school's kitchen."

She sighed and took the pie.

"Listen, Judy, I know what I did was wrong and I know an apology won't be enough…"

"Now who said I don't want an apology? I just didn't think you had the capability."

Finnick started laughing and said, "He doesn't!"

Nick gave an exasperated look, "Thank you, Fin… Yes, I don't say 'I'm sorry' very often but I am willing to do that just this once."

Her eyes widen a little and said, "Go on…"

Nick tugged at his collar as he suddenly felt very hot, he knew it was going to take all his strength to say this, "I'm… s-sorry… I'm sorry I ever planted that bug in your dorm. It was stupid and wrong. And I will never do something like that again."

There was a pause as they waited for Judy's answer but for the moment she seemed speechless. For she couldn't believe her own ears, he actually apologized!

"Uh, Carrots?" then he flinched forgetting he was trying to be nice.

But Judy didn't seem to care as she smirked, "Glad to see that there's still some of the Nick Wilde I know, or else I wouldn't believe you to be sincere. So much that I am actually willing to accept your apology."

The three gapped at this.

"But it's still going to take me a long time to forget your little _stunt_."

Nick smirked this time, "I wouldn't expect you to. So, I guess you won't be coming to the Haunted House since you can't trust me to try to not scare you."

"Oh, I'll be coming, in fact I give you permission to scare me!"

The foxes and Fru were taken back by surprise saying, " _Really_?"

"Sure, the reason I didn't want to go at first is because I didn't think you could pass up the opportunity to get back at me, but since you're willing to control yourself, I'll go. Besides it's a Haunted House we're supposed to get scared."

He smiled, "I'll take that as a challenge, Fluff!"

She kept smirking at him unaware someone had been watching them and was smirking right at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween was upon them and the students of the two schools were just too excited that the heads decided to forgo classes that day. When Headmaster Lionheart told his students the news at breakfast, he commented how it was for the best considering the boys had to prepare for the Haunted House tonight.

Nick and the gang were passing classrooms of students getting ready with sound effects and props. They stopped by the music room where the band members were setting up their instruments and when they spotted the group they explained how they would joined by the boys choir of them singing as the Hitchhiking ghosts from that classic ride in Whinnyland.

Ben gave them a quick compliment before they headed to the science lab where they had set up the table that Clawhauser would be laying on. They then put on their costumes and Gideon helped Ben with his make-up given he was a master of decorating frosting on pastries. Nick had a black plastic wig on his head while letting his ears stick out. Finnick wore the bat outfit much to his resentment but Nick would have blackmail about him and Fru-Fru if he didn't. Gideon ended up being a mummy wearing long bandages they found in the hospital wing. They were all set and Nick couldn't wait for Carrots to show up.

 _She told me to scare her so I'm going to scare her…_

* * *

The girls were excited on wearing their costumes for Fru had the brilliant idea of them dressing up as their favorite Boarway show characters. Fru was dressed as Mariel in her seahorse form from The Little Mermare. Dawn dressed as Elephba from Wicked, Giselle was Elle Woods from Legally Bald and Judy was dressed as Christine Doe from The Puma of the Opera specifically in the character's pink masquerade gown with a mask on a handle.

They walked over to next door where they saw Leodore wearing a suit that had a nametag saying Mayor Lionheart on it was greeting the masses as they were entering the school. They came up to him and he smiled, "Well good evening, ladies! And such amazing costumes! Yours suits you, Smellwether, being the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Ox."

She gave a force grin and said, "In a way I am but it's more of Elephba from Wicked and I can see you're still having delusions of grandeur that you'll ever became mayor of Zootopia."

Judy playfully scolded, "Now Dawn, you know that here 'anyone can be anything'."

Leo smiled, "That's right, you listen to your friend and have a scary time when you go in."

Dawn made a humph sound as she went on and her friends followed after.

Judy could see the dark hallways were giving off a creepy feel and she wondered what Nick was going to do when he saw her.

 _Well, you did ask for it when you gave him permission…_

Just then they heard music coming ahead and took a turn in a dark where there were mammals glowing white and were singing!

" _When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake… Spooks come out for a singing wake… Happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize… Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize! Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide… Or a silly spook may sit by your side… Shrouded in a daft disguise… They pretend to terrorize… Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize! As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree… Spooks arrive for the midnight spree… Creepy creeps with eerie eyes… Start to shriek and harmonize… Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize! When you hear the knell of a requiem bell… Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell… Restless bones etherealize… Rise as spooks of every size!"_

The girls decided to move on and found more attractions some eerier than most but no Nick or his friends. Then they came upon a hallway that had fog from a fog machine. Suddenly they heard rattling chains which caused Fru and Giselle to quake. But Dawn and Judy weren't fazed until suddenly they heard a spooky groan coming from a nearby dark room and they slowly went into it. A large sheet was covering something on a table just then the sheet jump up at them causing the girls to give startle gasps and a Francolin's monster rose up! This time they screamed and were about to get out until the door slam on them! And all at once in different parts of the room, a mummy came out a closet, a vampire from a coffin, and a bat hanging upside down from the ceiling acting scary and creepy. The girls huddled together as they screamed.

The vampire was getting close to Judy and showed her dripping fangs with blood! She let out a terrified scream and then she started laughing hysterically.

"Is that seriously the best you can come with?!"

Nick wiped the food dye off his mouth and frowned, "Didn't scare you for a second, didn't we?"

Giselle said, "Not so, the door closing on us was frightening."

Fru pointed, "Or how Finnick was hanging from the ceiling like that, how did you ever managed?"

The fennec fox pulled his foot away to show the section cup.

Dawn commented, "Clever."

Gideon said, "At least we were able to scare that one group of kids that came this way."

Nick said to the bunny, "You see Carrots, if we weren't entertaining kids this would be way scarier."

She smiled, "I believe it. The Nicholas Wilde I know always has a trick up his sleeve. But don't fret you still have until midnight to really scare me."

He smiled back, "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure." she stated.

"Okay then, Cottontail, don't say I didn't warn you… In the meantime check out the rest of the house, I'll come find you when I'm ready."

"Fine." she opened the door and her friends followed after her.

Dawn said, "I give them A for effort."

Fru mentioned, "Well, some of it was pretty scary, they didn't do so bad."

Giselle said, "I admired how they downgraded it for the children's sake. After all, the last thing we need is to give them nightmares that will haunt them into adulthood."

Judy smiled, "That should be a new song for you of how to banish nightmares."

The gazelle smiled, "That's actually a very good idea. I'll have to talk about it to my record company."

The girls were chattering away about Gazelle's possible new song when something caught Judy's eye. Something had been following her and the girls and ducked into a room then she gave a smirk figuring it was a certain fox. She separated herself from the group without them knowing and went toward the room. She just kept smirking as she waited for whatever Nick had planned for her. But her smirk disappeared the moment a female voice with spite in her tone said.

"It's been a long time, Jude."

Her eyes widen in fright and tried looking around the room but it was dark so she couldn't find anyone, "Who-who's there?"

"Why Jude, I'm shocked, surely you remember your old pal, Rube."

"Ruby…" Judy uttered.

"Jude and Rube that's what they used to call us in the tri-burrows. We were after all the best of friends…"

This made her scowl, "Keyword: _were_."

"Indeed… before you decided to turn your back on me and everything we were."

"You brought that upon yourself… Now why are you here?"

"All in good time, Jude. I just want to us to catch up first. I admit I was bit surprised to learn you were at some fancy-shmancy school in Zootopia. I know how we always talked about going together before the _incident_ …"

"It was always my dream to move to Zootopia, getting away from you was just a bonus."

"Poor Jude, you really believed in that old bumper sticker displayed in the General Store window, didn't you? You know that the one store we would always stop by after school?"

Judy remembered that store of course but she stopped going to it for a long time since it brought back too many memories. But she just said, "I don't remember, sorry."

"Too bad, that was actually was one of my favorite things I do with you."

"What you did… I can't forgive you for that… You were once my friend but I saw the path you were taking… A path I couldn't follow…"

"Which is a shame, because if you had married my brother we would have been in-laws. True sisters just like what we always wanted since we were kids."

"Your brother didn't love me… I thought he did but he loved other bunnies… All the more reason I had to get away…"

"He was stupid but from the moment you left he realized he needed you."

"Need me _how_?" her voice was getting angry, "For my love? Or for my body?"

There was pause, until the unseen Ruby said, "We'll see each other again, Jude." and she heard a backdoor opened.

When it closed, Judy broke down and cried unaware a fox had listened to the whole thing…

Nick had the perfect idea to scare Judy as he searched for her throughout the school then he heard voices coming from a dark empty classroom and he found Carrots facing the darkness as it spoke back to her.

His eyes widen as he heard everything that was being said. And when the voice had left he heard Judy's sobs. It practically broke his heart when he heard them. He wanted to do something. He wanted to comfort her at that moment but figured he was the last thing she wanted comfort from and the fact he eavesdropped on her again would be adding salt to the wound.

Then he heard shuffling coming from the hallway and saw silhouettes of her friends coming back and that they were calling for Judy, no doubt they realized she wasn't with them and had to go back to retrace their steps to find her.

 _Good, they can do what I cannot…_

He quickly went the other way so they couldn't see him.

* * *

 ** _AN: Yeah, I had a hard time figuring out how to use an animal-related pun for Legally Blonde and the closet my sister and I could come up with was bald since a bald eagle is used as a symbol for the justice system. And yup, things are definitely picking up now._**


	7. Chapter 7

The girls helped escorted out Judy once they saw how upset she was. Leodore had saw them and was about to tease them if they got scared when he saw the seriousness on their faces and left them be.

Once they got her on her bed she stared at them with gazed eyes. The moment they found her in that room they questioned what had happen and wondered if Nick was responsible because he vowed he would scare her but she told them that Nick had done nothing and would tell them everything once they got back to the dorm.

"Her name was Ruby… she was my best friend back when I was little. Our parents would always arrange play dates for us so that's how we got to know each other. But as time went on… I started dating her brother, Roland and we made plans that I would marry him in the future and we would be in-laws but one day… I saw Ruby and four other prey beating a weasel telling him how he was a predator and he had to be stopped before he hurts other prey…"

Judy held her paws to her face, "I couldn't believe that Ruby would do something so cruel… I even recognized the weasel, I saw him in Bunnyburrow and he never did anything to deserve that kind of treatment… I was torn. Ruby was my best friend but that poor weasel… someone had to stop it… So I did. I stood up to my friend and told her that predators were not the enemy anymore… she made a scoff that it was foolish to believe that predators are good. I insisted they were but when she refused I ended our friendship once and for all…"

Fru was on the edge of crying, "Oh, Judy…" Giselle gave a sad look while Dawn was stone faced.

"Not long after that, I saw Roland's true colors as well. I had hoped that he was different from his sister but when I was about to give him a surprise visit I found him kissing another rabbit…"

They gapped at this.

"I broke off any connection with him and his sister from that day on. Since then, I made sure to focus on studying for the entrance exam so I could get in here and move to Zootopia so I could make a brand new life. Of course, it hasn't been easy, you-know-why."

They gave small nods thinking about Nick.

She started smiling, "I refused to let him get me down, not when I had such great friends like you and a school that made me happy… But most importantly, I would remind myself that I would never want to go back."

Dawn smirked, "Good motivation."

Giselle came over to hug Judy and Fru leapt into her lap and Judy held her as if embracing her. They looked at Dawn and she shook her head in amusement and joined in on the hug.

* * *

"Whoa." uttered Finnick as he and Nick were awake in their beds while Gideon and Ben were already asleep.

"And you don't say anything to Fru-Fru that I know…"

"No problem. What goes on in Hopps' life is her business."

Nick sighed in exasperation, "I didn't mean to overhear… I just came across the room and well…"

"So were you jealous when you found out she had an ex?"

The fox didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"He was an idiot. Judy deserved better than that. The fact he was off kissing other bunnies makes my fur stand on end. She's everything that rabbit could have wished for… funny, smart, pretty," he made a small chuckle, "Slightly crazy…"

Fin made his own small chuckle, "Who wouldn't want that?"

"Apparently the idiot rabbit."

"What makes you sure her old friend was a rabbit? You didn't see her."

"She said she was from Bunnyburrow I just assumed…"

"That's speciesism."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well, there's nothing we do about it. Judy's on her own when it comes to her past…"

"Afraid so." and he set his head down on the pillow.

* * *

A rabbit with dark fur was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited in a park with the moon shining on it. Then he heard footsteps coming his way.

"About time." he said as another rabbit with the same coloring as him came to him, "Did you see her?"

"I did." Ruby replied, "But she wasn't too please to see me and I'm pretty sure she would be furious to see you. You were so dumb. Judy was always smart, she would have found out about your other loves soon enough…"

"Need I remind at that time you we had a deal, little sister…? I would marry Judy and you would have the sister you always wanted."

"I should have told her what a scumbag you were before she started dating you but I wanted so badly for us to be a family…"

"Well, you're in luck, before our break-up I actually preferred her above the others. But for her to walk away from me…" he gnashed his teeth, "I can't have that, which is why you have to deliver her to me so I can show her what happens when someone rejects me…"

"So she'll just be another of your conquests?"

"At least they were willing, Judy however… I may have to do more to get what I want…"

"Well… it's going to take me some time to win back her friendship, think you can wait a little longer?"

"You have until the spring, or else…"

* * *

Nick was tossing and turning in his bed, he was having the worst dream ever. He could see Judy trapped in a corner, looking beyond frightened, for a moment he thought it was him she was scared of but then a rabbit came up her and started reaching for…

"Carrots!" Nick bolted up in his bed yelling.

His roommates groaned from being awoken.

"What the hell, Nick?" Finnick looked over.

Ben had got out a flashlight and pointed it at the fox that had yelled and could see he was panting. "What happen?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

Gideon asked, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You guys go back to sleep."

Ben and Finnick didn't need telling twice as they had drop on their pillows and fell back to asleep. Gideon gave one last look of concern to his fellow fox before going back to sleep.

Nick repeated Gideon's question in his head and thought, _I'm fine but I don't know if Judy will be…_ He stayed awake until exhaustion overwhelmed him.

* * *

Judy had kicked the soccer ball across the field. She needed this to get her frustrations out. Hearing Ruby again shook her up so much that she got angry afterwards for allowing her past to do this to her. She was grateful for the upcoming soccer championship that allowed her to practice harder than ever and when she thought about Ruby or Roland she kicked the ball so hard it would land in the goal.

Her friends cheered her on when she made another goal. Fru was actually part of the cheerleading squad and was cheering the most.

" _J-U-D-Y, she's the fastest rabbit on the field! J-U-D-Y, we know we're going to win with her by our side! Go Judy!"_

She blushed at the cheers and went to her roommates that were sitting on the bleachers.

Dawn smiled, "We are bound to win the championship with you playing."

"This is nothing." she grinned then without realizing it she stared over to the boys' school.

Giselle noticed, "It is quite amazing how Nicholas Wilde hasn't done anything since Halloween."

Dawn mentioned, "For that matter he didn't even try to scare you like he said he would."

"I guess we left before he had a chance…" Judy gave a guilty look, she didn't mean to leave the Haunted House so soon when she gave Nick the go-ahead to scare her. _He must be upset at me for leaving… I didn't mean to but I couldn't stay knowing Ruby has sought me out after so long…_ With a look of determination she headed to the wall with her friends watching on in confusion.

She saw many of the boys going about on the school grounds but no Nick or his friends. She decided then she would get someone to go get Nick for her when she spotted Flash and mentally groaned knowing she was going to regret this but she was on a mission so she called out to him.

"Flash! Oh Flash!"

The sloth slowly turned his head to her, made a slow wave and slowly came to her. Judy kept a force smile on his face as she was trying to wait patiently for him to come over.

 _Okay, I need a different approach…_ She quickly went to grab her notebook and scribbled down a message and went back to the wall seeing Flash was almost there to her.

"Hi… Judy… what… is… it… you… want…"

She held the note out and started saying, "I need you to deliver this note-"

"…From me…?"

She quickly repeated, "I need you to deliver this note to Nick, can you do that?"

Flash slowly reached for the paper, "Sure… I can… do… that…"

"Thank you!" she jumped away and went back to her friends. Once she knew that Flash would be too slow to get Nick by the time he found him it would have been nighttime and pass their curfew. So her message told Nick she wanted to meet with him after school tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dinnertime when Nick noticed Flash was slowly walking over to him and was holding a piece of paper.

"What have you got there, buddy?" he inquired.

"A… message… for… you… from… Judy Hopps…"

"Judy?" Nick furrowed his brow and took the note. He read it to himself, "Nick, I want to meet with you after school tomorrow. I need to explain myself about what happen on Halloween… PS. I wanted to tell you today but you were nowhere in sight and Flash was the best I could come up with to get your attention." the last part made him slightly chuckle till he grew concern about what she wanted to talk about.

 _It can't be about Ruby, can it? Why would she even tell me that? She wouldn't trust me with that kind-of personal information since we're not even friends…_

He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Judy took a deep breath as she waited by the wall for him to show up. Finally he did.

"What was so important for me to know for you to use Sloth Mail to tell me?" he joked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned.

He frowned, "Uh, no. It isn't."

"You mean you're not upset?"

"Upset? About what?" now he was feeling major confusion.

"You were supposed to scare me and I had to leave before you could!"

He blinked before it registered in his mind, "Oh! That!"

This time it was her turn to be confused, "You forgot that?"

In truth he did forget. The moment he saw her so upset he couldn't scare her. So he quickly said, "No, I was just too busy with our attraction that I couldn't go looking for you after all and by the time we got done we had to clean up and I was so tired that I just went straight to bed."

"Oh. Well, that's good… I was afraid I was being rude by leaving so soon. But I do apologize for that, because something had come up."

"I understand." and he did.

"Then why haven't you said anything to me for the last couple of weeks?"

"Uh…" he was stuck, the reason he kept away was because he wanted to give Judy space to heal from her blast from the past but he couldn't tell her that so he thought of the first thing that came into his mind.

"I know things between us haven't been very good. I was a pretty bad fox when you first met me, telling you to give up your dreams… but for the past year, I've seen you being capable of succeeding, of course I couldn't let you know that without you gloating…" he smirked.

She smirked back.

He continued, "But after the whole bug thing and the dance, I realized that things went from bad to worse between us, so much you went paranoid over my peace offering…"

Guilt was written all over her face.

"As touching it was of you to let me scare you. I know we can't let this rivalry go on anymore. So…" he held his paw out, "I would like to offer a truce."

She gawked at this gesture and looked into his eyes making sure this was for real. But when staring into those emerald orbs of his she felt her knees go weak. It was like she was seeing Nicholas Wilde for the first time in her life. Then she remembered her dream a couple of months back and ended up smiling. She grasped his paw and shook it, saying, "Truce."

" _Really?_ " he asked in amazement.

She smiled, "Really."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

That was the reaction of both Judy and Nick's friends when they had told them in their separate dorm rooms that night.

Ben gapped, "You offered a truce and she actually accepted?!"

Gideon said in awe, "That's truly amazing…"

Finnick asked, "So does this mean you're friends now?"

Nick smiled, "Not yet, but we're getting there…"

* * *

Dawn was saying, "I can't believe you accepted! It had to be a trick!"

Judy shook her head, "I don't think so, when I looked into his eyes, he wasn't lying…"

Fru was jumping up in excitement, "Oh, this is so wonderful! You two are going to fall in love, get married, and have the most adorable Boxes or Funnies!"

Judy felt flustered, "Oh, Fru… there's no way that's going to happen…" and thought, _Like_ _Nick would even want that with me…_

Giselle smiled, "Besides you two need to be friends first before discussing having children."

"Oh, my mother would be so upset if any student got pregnant under her watch. That's why we have curfews and the professors to check on us to make sure we're in bed and without a bedmate…"

Judy gave her friend a small smile, "Believe me. I don't want to get pregnant until after I got a handle on my life. It's hard enough raising a kid without the pressures of school getting in the way. Oh, listen to me. I went talking about having a truce with Nick to sex."

Fru smirked, "Next thing you'll be saying is how you can have sex with the fox…"

"Fru! No! Ew!" but the bunny was blushing like crazy.

The shrew giggled. Even Giselle was chuckling before she said, "Perhaps we better change the topic now before Judy dies from embarrassment."

"Agreed." said Dawn.

Giselle motioned, "After the soccer championship it'll be the Winter Ball and you know what happens during that time."

Fru piped up, "They crown the Snow Princess!"

Judy smirked at her small friend, "Which you were last year."

"And hopefully for this year! When my mother went here she was the reigning Snow Princess for all four years! I want to follow in her pawprints and do just that and I know it would make my father so happy."

Giselle said, "We're with you all the way, Fru."

Judy smiled, "Always."

Dawn grinned, "Even my own mother wants to see you following the legacy your mother left, so you can count me to organize your campaign!"

The shrew sighed happily, "Where would I be without friends like you…"

* * *

Nick was busy with his homework when he heard a loud cheering and went to the window to see the All-Girls' soccer team getting off a coach bus and among them was Judy holding up a huge trophy and Nick knew that meant they won the championship and was feeling proud for Carrots when suddenly there was a high-pitch scream and the other girls followed. Nick frowned as he saw Judy's face, she didn't scream but she did look frightened. He immediately left the room.

Judy stared at the wall, the graffiti was back: **ALL-GIRLS AND ALL-BOYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!**

The moment the team got off the bus and were heading into the school, there it was on the wall just like last time… There were screams from the girls and Judy couldn't blame them but for some reason she couldn't scream like them instead she felt an anger rising in her. Twice now, the school of her dreams has been debased. She wanted more than ever to catch this vandal and give them a piece of her mind.

By then some of the boys had heard the screams and came right over. Among them were Nick and Judy suddenly felt a sense of calm when she saw him. He eyed the wall and scowled. Obviously he was feeling the same thing she was. Not fear but anger.

Both heads of the schools then appeared on the scene as Headmistress Bellwether gave a troubled look while Headmaster Lionheart was furious.

The headmistress turned to her students, "Girls, proceed to your dorms and stay there until further notice."

The headmaster turned to his students, "Gentlemen, I suggest you do the same."

The students obeyed and started leaving but surprisingly Judy and Nick stayed right where they were.

Both heads saw this and Bellwether told Judy, "Miss Hopps, you were told to return to your dorm."

"And I believe I told you the same thing, Mr. Wilde."

Judy said, "I know ma'am, but I feel I can't stand by and let our schools be vandalized by some creep."

"I have to agree with her." proclaimed Nick.

Judy gave him a smile before turning back to the principals. "With your permission, we would like to investigate this for ourselves."

The heads exchanged uncertain looks.

Nick then said, "Look it's obvious the police couldn't do anything the first time so chances are they won't be able to do anything this time. Besides you're looking at the academies' brightest. We'll find this vandal so our schools will feel safe again."

"Well…" started Bellwether, "Judy is one of my most promising students… She has been setting academy records ever since she got here, if anyone could solve this mystery it would be she."

Lionheart stated, "Mr. Wilde may have a knack for shooting his mouth off but his performance in the classroom has proven him to be one of top students at All-Boys. I suppose if we could give them a chance…"

The headmistress nodded her head before turning back to them with a stern look. "This does not mean you are excused from your studies but we will allow your curfews to be extended and we'll give you a private room to work in as you do your investigations."

The rabbit and fox exchanged happy looks.

Lionheart said, "If you find anything, you are to report to us immediately, we would want to assure your fellow classmates and parents that the schools are going to be alright."

Judy cringed, "What happens if they're not…?"

Bellwether gave a sad look, "Then… chances are we will be forced to close the schools if parents feel it's not safe for their children."

Judy gulped and Nick knew why.

 _Don't worry, Carrots, we'll find the culprit so you don't have to go back to those that have hurt you…_


	9. Chapter 9

Judy was getting a handbag ready as she and Nick would start investigating that afternoon but she felt bad for leaving her friends to handle Fru's Snow Princess campaign all by themselves. She told the shrew this.

"I'm really sorry about this. I know I promised I would help…"

But Fru shook her head, "Finding that vandal is more important at the moment. Everyone's really scared now that it's happen twice."

Giselle nodded, "Once I can handle. But twice… that is too much."

Dawn questioned in concern, "Did my mom seriously say they would have to close the school if parents don't think it's safe enough?"

Judy nodded.

Giselle said, "You know I didn't think I would see the day that you and Nicholas Wilde would ever work together."

Judy gave a small smile, "You know, it actually surprised me that he was that willing to work with me to solve this. For that one moment it felt we were on the same page of wanting to find out who was responsible. I feel with our smarts combine we might actually solve it." then she remembered the dream and her smile grew further. _Dream or not, we will find the mammal behind this whole thing._

* * *

Nick was examining the wall as Judy was searching the ground. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

The fox commented, "Think maybe we went way over our heads with this?"

"No way," she replied. "I will admit there isn't much to go on, but if we could just find one single… YES!"

"What? What is it?" he asked going over to her.

"I thought I lost this thing ages ago!" she held up a small ring.

He frowned, "So let me get this straight, it wasn't a clue you found but some old ring you lost?"

"I had this last year. My mom gave it to me as a going away present before I left for the academy. I was afraid I lost it and I didn't have the heart to tell her I did but now," she put the ring in her pocket, "I don't need to."

"Wow. I didn't figure you to be secret keeper from your parents." feeling genuinely surprised that Judy could hide things from her parents.

She gave a guilty look, "I don't mean to… but ever since I was a little girl I had to keep a lot of stuff from them because they worried endlessly about my safety…"

His eyes widen, " _You_ were a rule breaker?"

She gave an annoyed look, "Yes. yes, I was, but that doesn't matter at this point. Right now, we have a job to do." she kept on searching while Nick was smirking.

 _Carrots, you just keep getting more and more interesting… and I like it._

He turned his head over to some bushes in the garden and something shone through the leaves. With a curious look he parted the bushes away and his mouth gapped. "Carrots, you might want to take a look at this…"

Judy came over and her mouth gapped too.

It was a black spray paint bottle. And on it had a label of what store it came from. Nick was about to pick it up but Judy stopped him.

"It could have pawpaints on it!"

"Get serious, Carrots, like the perp would just leave his paints on a can and discard it where anyone could find it."

"Technically, it was hidden from view, but you make a good point, why leave the can if it's just going to be incriminating evidence?"

"Maybe they dropped it by accident."

"I can see that. The vandal heard someone coming, was startled, and dropped the can while making a run for it."

"I suppose we could check for prints but I doubt there will be any."

Judy took out a cloth from her handbag and wrapped it around the can. "We'll make sure but I have a feeling you're right, Slick."

"Slick?" he said in amusement, "How long have you been waiting to use that?"

"Shortly after the water balloon incident. But then I thought using that nick-name on you would only increase your ego."

He gave a smug expression.

She gave an exasperated look, "I thought so."

He chuckled, "Actually, Fluff, it wouldn't be so much be my ego getting in the way when I would be really me following my motto: Never let them see they get to you."

Her eyes widen to that. She remembered him saying that in the dream.

He saw her shock face and misinterpreted what she was thinking, "Yeah, I know, how can I be a top student at the All-Boys School if I feel I need to hide my true feelings and be cynical if I got what it takes to be successful. Well, even if I do succeed, mammals are not going to trust some fox no matter their credentials…"

Her face softened and questioned in concern, "Why do you say that?"

He stood silent as if debating he should tell her or not.

She decided to ease him, "Nicholas, we made a truce. Whatever you tell me, I promise I will never repeat it."

He gave a skeptical glance.

She sighed, "I know you have no reason to trust me given our history… but would it help if I told you the real reason why I had to leave the night of the Haunted House?"

His mouth gapped, he never expected her to just admit to him about Ruby. Knowing he couldn't pretend to not know anymore. He outright said.

"I already know about that."

"Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion.

He continued, "I… I was looking for you, I was going to give you the biggest scare ever until I found you in that classroom talking to someone…"

She slightly gasped.

"Once your so-called pal left and I heard you crying, I wanted to help you in that moment but I knew I was the last mammal you wanted comfort from so I kept my distance, giving you the space you needed from whatever it was you were going through…" he looked at her with big eyes, meaning every word he meant.

Judy was stunned by this. She wasn't upset by the fact he listened in the whole time Ruby was talking to her, but was amazed that he stayed away from her so she could get over the shock of her past coming back.

She uttered, "So that's why you were never around after that night…"

"I do apologize for listening in when I wasn't supposed to. I didn't mean it this time."

She gave a slight chuckle, "I know… But I thank you for coming forth with the truth… It couldn't have been easy for you." she smirked.

He smirked back, "No. No, it wasn't. But being in your good graces has eased that."

"But it's only fair I understand why you go by this 'Never let them see they get to you' saying." she led him to the foundation where they had took that unfortunate dip at the dance and had him sitting next to her on the stone base.

"Touché, Carrots. Alright, fine, I was a young kit with hopes and ambitions kind-of like you were when you first came here. I think that's why I picked on you so much. You reminded me of well, me."

She gave him a sly grin, " _Really?_ "

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, _really_ …" he sighed, "The All-Boys Academy is my dad's old alma meter. He had plans for me to attend once I was old enough and I wanted to do that for him so he would be proud of me. He even told me that by having a great education I could be anything I want to be."

"Anything you want to be…?"

He smiled, "Like you my dad lived by that slogan. And my dad managed to bring in lots of money to our home, I was so used to living a good lifestyle that I believed his words." then he frowned, "But… it wasn't to last… there was… an accident… some idiot had too much to drink and my dad was driving home…" his throat started closing on him and his eyes were glossing over.

Judy's eyes down casted from seeing him like this and softly said, "I get it… What happen afterwards?"

He took a deep breath, "Without Dad to support us, Mom was forced to look for work and she had to take me with her but during those job interviews I would always hear the distrust in the employers' tones… Like hiring a fox was bad thing… As I grew older I became more aware of mammals hating foxes because they were," his eyes went dark, " _shifty_ … _no good_ … _untrustworthy…_ "

He then sighed again, "Before I came to school, I had argued with my mother about the trust fund my father left for me so my tuition would be paid for at the academy. I told her Dad would have wanted her to use it to pay the bills to keep us afloat but she insisted that that money was for my education and that Dad would have still wanted me to go. We fought for days about it."

"What made you decide to go after all?"

"In the end, I realized my mom was right and that it would have been an insult to my father's memory to not go to All-Boys when he had such high hopes for me to go in the first place. Do I like being here? Well… yes and no. Since it was here I made friends that actually liked me.

"Finnick's parents forced him to come here mainly because he kept getting into trouble while growing up, so they hoped by sending him to a boarding school he would shape up. Clawhauser was mistreated because he was a predator but that didn't stop him from liking everybody. Gideon had some anger issues when he was kit but shortly after coming here, he found his calling as a baker. Flash is slow but he's a lot of fun to hang around with. These are the only guys I actually like. The rest of the academy is either boring or bigheaded. Like Buffalo Butt and Lionfart."

Judy had to contain in her laughter because she knew she shouldn't laugh but it was hard not to. Nick was just naturally witty. Then she gave a concern look as she thought of something, and asked.

"What about me? Am I a good thing or a bad thing of you being here?"

He looked surprised for moment and then went deep in thought. She didn't know if he seriously was considering her as a bad thing.

 _Well, he did say I reminded him of his younger self… so maybe by picking on me when I first came here he was trying to get rid of those memories… by forcing me to be less starry-eye and to become more realistic. Then there are the times of me trying to up him. But… we have a truce now, so maybe it isn't so bad anymore?_

She looked to him as she waited for the answer. Then to her surprise, Nick took both her paws and was looking straight into her eyes. The gaze made her shiver but it wasn't freezing her rather it was an intense stare that was filled with passion.

He spoke, "You were always a good thing. In fact, you were a big reason why I stayed in the school as long as I have… When my classes get boring and I start slacking off, I think about you and how hard you must be working next door, so I force myself to stay on top to be at your level. So those are the three things I stay in school for: my parents, my friends, and _you_. Judy… I loved our rivalry; it showed me how much of an equal you were to me… With each passing week, I slowly realized I gained a small crush on you…"

Her mouth gapped at those last words.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know, it was stupid, but I couldn't help it. I don't let anyone get to me and yet… you did."

Judy's heart was accelerating, she thought about her dream, then the dance where she told him how much they were alike even though she was just stringing him along. But thinking it through now, she realized how true those words were…

"It's not stupid." she replied looking straight into his eyes and this time she was the one giving off the intense stare causing him to shiver. "Nicholas Wilde, from the first moment we met, you were nothing but rude and mean to me but later on, I enjoyed the challenges you had set before me. You had infuriated me with them, yes, but it made me think of better challenges afterward. You're right, the rivalry showed us as equals. And at this moment and time I cannot think of a better team than us solving this mystery. With our smarts we're bound to catch this vandal."

He slowly started smiling, "Does this mean…?"

She quickly said, "I will admit, I am starting to feel attracted to you but there was still that little bug episode…" she crossed her arms playfully.

"Ah…" he rubbed his neck, "Almost forgot about that."

She smirked, "But we're getting there. As long as you're on your best behavior from now on, we'll see what happens."

He smirked back, "As you wish, Carrots. But answer me this." his face grew serious, "Is it possible? For us to be together?"

There was a pause before she gave him a sweet smile, "Yes. Yes, it is possible."


	10. Chapter 10

Nick was in the middle of math class as the professor was going on about an algebra lesson but he wasn't paying attention instead his thoughts dwelled to Judy as they would be meeting up after school to go that spray paint store where the bottle came from. After they told their principals what they found yesterday afternoon they looked so relief and happy but also advised them to be careful.

When class got over, he and Finnick who had been sitting next to him started heading to lunch. But as they were in the cafeteria line, Finnick noticed the taller fox was still looking love-struck like he did in class. When they had sat at their usual table with Gideon and Ben, Finnick said.

"Well, I know what to get you for Clawsmas this year."

"Oh, yeah? What?" Nick started eating from his bug-filled soup.

"Condoms."

Nick gagged on the soup and was coughing violently that Ben quickly got up to pat his back hard.

Gideon exclaimed, "What in the heck, Fin?! Why in the world would you give him _that_ as a present?!"

The fennec pointed as Nick finally stopped coughing, "Isn't it obvious? Him and Hopps are finally moving on in their relationship, at this rate he's going to need some protection to keep her from getting pregnant…"

Nick was staring at his friend in bewilderment.

Fin shrugged, "Just saying."

Nick scowled, "Okay, one, Judy would never go for that. Two, we're in the middle of our schooling. And three, you are nuts!"

"Hey, I'm calling it as I see it. You're swooning all over the place right now, that it wouldn't surprise me if you landed in-"

"Annnd I now officially lost my appetite." Nick shoved his tray away from him.

Gideon stated, "That's why you don't discuss sex at a lunch table."

Ben gave a, "Hm-mm!"

* * *

"Ugh! Not Finnick too!" Judy's ears went red after Nick told her about his pal giving him 'the talk' as they walked down the street.

"Too?" his brow furrowed.

She sighed, "Shortly, after you made the truce, it got Fru so excited that she thought we would get married and have kits that were boxes or funnies as she said.

"Did she now…?" he smirked, feeling much better about this now.

Judy was still blushing, "Not that I think having sex is a bad thing, but I prefer to wait until marriage so that it's with the right mammal."

He smiled at that, "Very wise."

"Of course…" she glanced at him in a loving way, "I would like to see if you're that right mammal…"

He stopped in shock as she looked back in concern.

 _Shoot… maybe that was bit much… But I couldn't help it, it just came right out. All day all I could think about was him…_ Remembering how in class she was doodling hearts in her notebook and was writing the initials: **JH + NW** in them.

Nick had gotten out of his shock and was giving a devilishly grin, "Dang, Carrots. Looks like I'm going to have to accept Finnick's Clawsmas present after all."

Her face went bright red along with her ears.

He chuckled and moved on while leaving her stunned until she got out of it and caught up to him as he stopped in front of the store where the spray bottle came from.

Getting back to the business at hand, Judy put aside Nick's suggestive comment for the moment and opened the door. They went straight to the counter where a female zebra with a purple dye job in the white portion of her mane and wore one outlandish earring was reading a magazine not noticing them until Judy called out.

"Um, hi."

The zebra looked and said in a bored tone, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

Judy took out the bottle and just as Nick guessed correctly there were no prints on it so they were force to come here to see if the store had records of who brought it. She asked, "Can you tell us if anyone bought this can?"

The zebra eyed the can and stated, "A lot of animals buy our spray paint."

Nick frowned, "Well can you tell us if you remember who bought this brand of spray paint?"

"I couldn't." and she went back to her magazine.

Judy politely said, "Excuse me, but don't you have a record of purchases you made for the last few months?"

"No." she affirmed while keeping her face in the magazine.

The duo exchanged looks before going out.

"Well, that was pointless." said Nick.

"Dead end. We're back where we started."

"Whoever this vandal is, they did a great job covering their tracks. Buying spray paint from a store that doesn't keep record of its purchases so even if the bottle was found they don't have to worry about someone finding the buyer."

Judy muttered, "Genius. Absolute genius…"

"And aggravating. I hate it when someone's smarter than me…" he slowly gave a smirk to the bunny.

She smirked back, "Well, someone's got to keep you in line so you don't get into too much trouble…"

"If you want to go steady, Carrots, all you have to do is say so."

"Hmmm… Not yet."

"Why? What are you waiting for?"

But Judy just started humming and hopped away leaving him speechless before he chased after her. "Carrots! You get back here and tell me!"

He chased her all the way back to the academies, where she quickly got to the All-Girls' entrance and gave him a quick wink before going in.

He had a confused look on his face before he shook his head in amusement.

 _Whatever you're up to Carrots, it better be good…_

* * *

It was the next day as Judy was sitting in class with the rest of her friends, it was the one class they had together. English. Their professor was usually an elderly female armadillo but today a sturdy male tiger in a pressed suit walked in instead. He walked pass some girls whose breath been taken away by the sight of him. Even Judy felt a slight attraction and noticed Fru, Giselle, and even Dawn-even though she tried to hide it but was failing-were staring at him adoringly.

Once he was in front of the room the tiger made a bow, "Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Mr. Stripe and I will be substituting for Mrs. Hardshell for the rest of the week as Mrs. Hardshell is currently ill but she gave me her study plans of what you were going to learn next which is Shakesbeare's Romeo and Juliet."

That got the girls excited.

"And I figure the best way to understand Shakesbeare's famous play if we act out some scenes while doing them outside."

Dawn raised her hoof.

"Yes, Miss Bellwether is it? The Headmistress's daughter?"

Dawn slightly blushed before replying, "Yes, I am, and I was just wondering why you think going outside helps us understand Shakesbeare." she nervously chuckled, "Not that I am questioning your methods, I'm sure you have your reasons and… I'll stop talking now." she felt like crawling under her desk while Judy gave a sympathy look.

But Mr. Stripe was smiling, "That's actually a very good question, Miss Bellwether."

"It is?" Dawn looked up in surprise.

"Yes. And I'll be sure to tell your mother you're very attentive in class."

"Well, thank you!" she smiled brightly and a few girls were scowling at her for receiving a compliment while her friends were happy for her.

"To answer your question, I believe the outdoors offers us freedom to express ourselves and since Romeo and Juliet express their love to each other it helps. Now if everyone will walk out in an orderly fashion…"

But the girls rushed out of there eager to get on with the lesson.

Once they were outside and gathered in a circle Mr. Stripe said, "Now, we need a Nurse, Lady Catulet, and a Juliet." he saw Dawn was sitting next to Judy and Fru-Fru, "How about you be Lady Catulet, Miss Bellwether, and your friends, Miss…"

"Big." smiled the shrew.

"Miss Big, can be the Nurse and Miss…"

"Hopps, sir." Judy beamed.

"Very good, Miss Hopps can be Juliet. Now you three can come in the circle and start doing the scene of Lady Catulet telling the Nurse and her daughter she has a suitor in Paris."

The trio got out their books and started.

Dawn said, "Nurse, where is my daughter?"

Fru spoke, "Now, by my maidenhead, where is this girl?"

Judy said, "How now! Who calls?"

Fru said, "Your mother."

Judy stated, "Madam, what is your will?"

They kept on reading until Fru said, "I might live to see thee married once."

Dawn declared, "Marry is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married."

Judy replied, "It is an honor that I dream not of."

"Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you are made already mothers. The valiant Paris seeks you for his love."

Fru said, "Why he's a mammal of wax."

Dawn continued, "This night you shall behold him at our feast. Read o'er the volume of young Paris's face and find delight writ there. So shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less."

Fru said the next line, "Nay, bigger females grow by males."

Dawn read, "Can you like of Paris's love?"

Judy responded, "I'll look to like."

"Excellent!" Mr. Stripe clapped and everyone followed. "Good job, ladies. Now we should move to another scene with the three leading lady roles and have another group take over."

There were groans and Amanda-a panther- said, "Does this mean we can't do the balcony scene?"

"Well, it would be quite hard to do it without a Romeo."

"You could be Romeo, Mr. Stripe!" Katilyn the otter spoke up.

The other girls agreed excitedly with her.

"Ladies, I am quite flattered but…"

" _Please_ …?" beg the choir of girls.

He sighed humorously, "Very well. Miss Hopps, would you please help me out?"

Judy could feel herself going warm and timidly said, "Me?" then her voice grew, "I mean, of course, Mr. Stripe."

* * *

Nick was starting to doze off in his History class when he stared out the window to see that next door was Judy among her classmates as they sat in a circle with a handsome looking tiger talking to them. He furrowed at this and felt a twinge of fear as he could see the tiger talking to Carrots and it looked like she was swooning over him.

He quickly turned back to the professor that was a hippo and raised his paw.

"Yes, Mr. Wilde?"

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?"

The hippo sighed, "You get fifteen minutes, if you're not back by then, its detention."

"Gotcha." and he rushed out of there unaware of Bogo and Lionheart exchanging smirks.

He held his paw out and set her up on the fountain's stone base so she would have some leverage for a balcony as he kneeled down to face her.

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun… O, it is my love! O that she knew she were!"

As he said this the girls sighed tenderly.

"O, Romeo, Romeo… Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Catulet!"

"Shall I hear more?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. What's Mouseague? A rose by any other word would smell sweet. Without thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself. What man art thou screened in night?"

"My name, dear saint is to myself because it is an enemy to thee."

"I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Mouseague?"

"Neither if either thee dislike."

"The place is death. If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"Thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"They will murder thee."

"There no more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. The mask of night on my face, else would a blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Thou over head'st my true love passion which the dark night hath so discovered."

The girls sighed again and Judy couldn't blame them, Mr. Stripe was doing a great job impersonating Romeo, in fact, he hardly had to look at the book to say the lines! The bunny felt herself swooning over the words while a fox had been carefully watching over the wall and was feeling a growing knot in his stomach.

Judy and Mr. Stripe kept with the lines until they had reached the end with Judy saying, "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest." he faced the girls, "And scene."

Once more they sighed.

"Thank you, Miss Hopps. You know, you make a wonderful Juliet."

Judy blushed, "Why thank you, sir…"

The knot in Nick's stomach grew and he knew he had to work fast to woo Carrots before she got distracted by this suave teacher. Remembering the time, he quickly went back to his class with a few minutes to spare, but once he got there, the professor scowled and stated.

"Detention, Mr. Wilde."

"What?! But I got back before the fifteen minutes were up!"

"That's not what the clock says."

He looked at the school clock and gapped seeing how it made it seemed he was late by five extra minutes! Then his eye caught a smirking Leodore and Bogo before going back to their books. Nick gnashed his teeth, Bogo being the tallest obviously reached for the clock and turned the hand forward while the professor wasn't looking.

 _No doubt this is their long-awaited revenge…_

He sulked to his seat after the teacher gave his detention slip. This was just not his day.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are we here again?" Finnick questioned while they were in the costume and prop room that was backstage of the school theatre. Him, Ben, and Gideon were watching Nick going through the costume racks.

"The girls are learning about Romeo and Juliet in their English class and Carrots was reciting lines with this professor that's got all of the girls adoring him.

Ben gushed, "Aw, you're afraid you're not romantic enough for her…" he made a giddy squeal.

"Hey, I'm plenty romantic! I just won't let some second rate Dog Juan up-stage me!" suddenly he found a costume that was perfect for his plan, "Ah-ha!" he quickly went to put it on and came back showing it off to the guys, "What do you think?"

Finnick made a gag while Ben was on the edge of exploring with happiness and Gideon pointed out, "Well, at least it's bound to impress Judy."

Nick stated with a determined look, "I'm going for it."

* * *

Judy and the girls were still gushing over English class and Mr. Stripe that night in their dorm.

"Wasn't he just amazing?!" exclaimed Fru-Fru.

Giselle smiled, "He certainly knew what he was doing."

"I think I might be his favorite!" proclaimed Dawn.

Fru gestured, "But he had Judy as Juliet."

"But he knew it takes a certain mammal to play Lady Catulet."

Judy giggled, "Okay, we should really get started on our homework, after Mr. Stripe did assign us a two-hundred word essay on the importance of Shakesbeare's famous play and why Romeo and Juliet is important to this day."

"You're right." said Dawn, "Besides he might give an encore performance if we do a great job."

They giggled before turning to their desks to start working when suddenly there was a rapid tap on their balcony doors and when they turned no one was there. Judy being the closet decided to check it out and when she open the door to step out she heard a rustling from the tree that was close to their balcony and to her surprise appeared a fox wearing a costume like that of a romantic hero! He then spoke in a passionate tone.

"What lady's that? O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright. Did my heart love till now? For I never saw true beauty till this night…"

She was awestruck by his words.

He smiled as he slowly walked on the branch that reached the balcony, "My lips ready stand with a tender kiss."

She smirked as she recited the next line, "Good pilgrim, which mannerly devotion show in this? Saints have hands that kiss."

"Have not have saints lips?"

"Lips they use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, they pray."

"Saints do not move."

"Then move not…" he got closer to her face, "Thus from my lips my sin is purged." he started to pucker up but was stop by Judy's finger.

She smirked, "Did you honestly think it would be that easy?"

"Well, I thought I should at least try." he shrugged.

She shook her head with amusement, "You come here all dressed up like some fairy tale prince, start reciting lines from a play I'm currently reading, and wooing me to give you a kiss, some girls would get excited over this but I know I need exercise caution given you seem to know about my English class doing Romeo and Juliet. So spill."

"Alright, so maybe I saw your class this afternoon and decided to get out of my own class to see what you were doing."

Judy heard the awes from her roommates.

"So you saw me reciting with Mr. Stripe?"

"That's his name?"

"He's substituting for our regular English professor, Mrs. Hardshell. She's ill at the moment and I don't know when she'll be back."

Nick thought with contempt, _Great…_

She smirked again, "But I am flattered you would go through all this trouble to impress me…"

"Just to remind you that I was here first before that tiger with a silver tongue was."

"Why Nicholas Wilde, I never expected you to be the jealous type."

"I'm not _jealous_ I was just worried that you wouldn't fall for my charms anymore."

She ended up smiling, "Nick. That is just not possible." she kissed his cheek much to his amazement. She kept smiling, "Your charm on me will never die."

He grinned, "Can I get that in writing?"

"Nope. Because it's already on your cheek."

He smirked further as he reached for her paw, "Carrots, you continue to impress…" he kissed it before he started going and gave a bow. "Good night, fair maiden."

She shook her head in amusement, "Good night to you too, drama king... Will I see you tomorrow for more investigating?"

He cringed, "Ah… No."

"Oh, why?"

"I… have to serve detention."

Her eyes widen, "What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing! I was framed!"

She gave him a suspicious look "Any reason why you were framed?"

He sighed, "I may have gotten into… a… _bet_ with Buffalo Butt and Lionfart," he said quickly, "of them having to obey me for a month if we got Ben to be Gazelle's dance partner."

She sighed this time, "Sweet cheese and crackers… so that's why we had that bug… so you would win the bet and now this is their revenge, right?"

"Eee… yeah."

She sighed again while perching her elbow on the rail as she touched her chin, "What am I going to do with you?"

His smirk came back, "I can think of a few things…"

She slowly smiled, "I'm sure you do. Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Carrots, parting _is_ such sweet sorrow." he started climbing down the tree and gave one final wave before going back to the school.

She shook her head again before closing the balcony doors and was met with smirking girls.

As much as she knew what they were going to say, she asked, "What?"

Fru stated, "He was on our balcony. Just for you."

Judy playfully replied, "Really? I didn't notice."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Deny it all you want, but you were ecstatic when he had started reciting Shakesbeare."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

Giselle said, "Oh, Judy, you are falling, we can see that plain as day… so tell us, what are you waiting for? He has made his intentions quite clear of him wanting to be something more."

Judy's face sagged, "I know… it's just… I remember the stuff he did to me last year and there was that bug and in the past there was Roland… I guess I'm a little scared of getting into a relationship again."

"Aw, Judy…" the shrew pats her paw, "We understand. If I had a jerk like that for an ex-boyfriend I would be hesitant too."

Giselle nodded, "Nicholas may have done some _questionable_ things but so far he is willing to change. Unlike Roland who obviously couldn't keep true to his girlfriend."

Dawn commented, "But between him and Wilde, the fox's actually the better choice as surprising as that is."

"I know he is… but…"

Fru piped up as went to her I-pod, "Maybe it would be better if you explained it in song." and the song, I Won't Say I'm in Love from Harecules came on.

Judy started to object but she knew there was no stopping Fru and started singing, " _If there's a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that… No mammal is worth the aggravation… That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

The girls sang on, " _Who d'ya think you're kidding… He's the Earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden… Honey, we can see right through you!"_

 _"_ _Oh no…"_

 _"_ _Girl, you can't conceal it… We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of…"_

" _Oh-ho… No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no…"_

" _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"_

" _It's too cliché… I won't say I'm in love…"_

" _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo…"_

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out…"_

" _Ahhhh…"_

" _My head is screaming, get a grip, girl! Unless you're dyin' to…_

" _Cry your heart out!"_

" _Ohhhh…"_

" _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'… Baby, we've not buying… Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'! Face it like a grownup when you're gonna own up that you… Got, got, got it bad!"_

" _Oh… No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

" _Give up, but give in!"_

Giselle sang, " _Check the grin, you're in love…"_

She was on the edge of giggling as she sang, " _This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"_

" _You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love! Shoo-doo, shoo-doo…"_

" _You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

" _She won't say in love!"_

" _Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

" _Girl, don't be proud… It's okay, you're in love…"_

She smiled, " _Oh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… Love…"_

" _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo… Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la… Haaa…"_

Then they burst out laughing.

"Okay! So you got me to admit it! I am hoping to make him my steady but my fears are still very real…"

They gave her sympathetic smiles.

"So until I feel sure, I can't return his affections."

Dawn said, "That's a good idea."

"And I'm sure Nicholas will wait for you until you do." motioned Giselle.

"Now that we have that settled why don't you tell me how things are going with the SP campaign?"

Dawn got out a notebook, "Well, the good news is we have some supporters already who want Fru as the Snow Princess again but we're going against Amanda and Katilyn this year and they're just as popular so it's important we sway the first years since they weren't here last year and they make up a large portion of the student body."

"Any ideas on how to do that?" the bunny asked.

Fru and Giselle shook their heads.

The sheep pointed, "I will admit, it has been hard without you. You always come up with the best plans."

"Sorry…" she winced before giving a small smile, "but since Nick is stuck in detention tomorrow, that gives me the chance to help out."

"That's great!" Fru beamed then awkwardly said, "Well, not about Nicky being in detention…"

Judy giggled, "Don't worry, Fru, I know exactly what you mean…"


	12. Chapter 12

"The way I see it… the best way to get the first year vote is celebrity endorsement." Judy said the next day at breakfast once she got a good look at the first year girls sitting at a large table.

Giselle slowly said, "You mean… I use my fame to help Fru get the votes she need?"

"Exactly."

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Dawn, "Why didn't I think of it sooner? It's perfect!"

Fru gave an unsure look, "I don't know… I don't like using Giselle that way… I rather get the votes myself without a famous singer having to sponsor me."

Judy gestured, "You would still be yourself, Fru. As I was thinking that Giselle sings a song about your best qualities and how it can affect others to be like that, too."

"Oh!" both Giselle and Fru said.

"Think you can do it?" she questioned the gazelle.

She smiled, "It would be hard not to." she faced the shrew, "Had I was asked to do a song about your worst traits there would hardly be anything to sing about."

"Aw…" Fru gushed.

Judy then asked Dawn, "Think you can persuade your mother to let us perform here in the dining hall once Giselle gets the song done?"

"I'm sure I could." she smiled. "Once I tell her it's for Fru and that it was your idea, she won't object."

"Great."

* * *

Nick was nodding off in the detention room. He was feeling bored out of his skull as he noticed a couple of other students were there as well and the clock seemed to be going slow. He been here before for smart-mouthing teachers and pissing off students like Bogo and Lionheart. But he felt a great injustice has been this time. He got totally set up by those two and already he was planning his revenge. He wished his pals were with him now so he could give them the play-by-play but Ben and Gideon were model students and never got detention. On occasion Finnick would but not today.

He sighed dramatically and laid his head on the desk.

A timber wolf that was sitting next to him asked, "What are you in for, Wilde?"

"What are _you_ in for, Garry?"

"I started a howl in class." and quickly added, "By accident."

"Buffalo Butt and Lionfart set me up for not coming back from the bathroom after fifteen minutes."

Garry slightly chuckled, "I was wondering what they were going to do to you after being bossed around for a month…"

"So how did you start that howl." he made air quotes, "by accident…?"

"It was during a documentary in Biology class about the wolf's need to howl and it just came out."

Nick rolled his eyes. _What is it with wolves and howling?_

Thankfully, the minutes passed by and detention was over. The fox rushed out of there and founded his friends in the library where they were doing their homework.

Finnick smirked once he saw him sitting down to join them. "How was it?"

"It was your typical Saturday detention, what else can there be?"

Ben asked, "Were you the only one there?"

"No, there were others like Garry who got in trouble for howling."

Gideon said, "I remember that. I was in class with him when the wolves in the documentary began howling and he joined right in, pretty soon the rest of the wolves in class followed and we heard wolves from other classes doing it too."

Ben joked, "Guess they worked up one _howl_ of a riot." he chuckled but stopped short when he saw his friends giving exasperated looks.

Nick said, "I tell the jokes, Ben. And I wouldn't have been in detention in the first place if it wasn't for Buffalo Butt and Lionfart. I have to get back at them."

Gideon cringed, "I don't know, Nick… You're already in hot water with them, why provoke them further?"

Ben nodded, "They might get you expelled next time!"

Fin stated, "And I'm sure you don't want that since it'll cause heartbreak to both your mom and Hopps."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? They totally set me up! How can I ignore that?!"

The fennec shook his head, "Of course not, you dope. But you can't just outright get payback without it blowing in your face… You should know that from experience."

Nick winced, recalling the bug and Judy dressing up so sexy.

Finnick continued, "Now as it so happens, while you stuck in detention I overheard Lionfart talking to his vice class president that The Battle of the Bands tournament is right after we get back from winter break, and that he, Buffalo Butt and his gang were entering it. But what if another group entered in and managed to win…?" he led on so Nick could fill in the blanks.

The taller fox slowly smirked and looked at the rest of his group.

Gideon caught on, "Us? In a Battle of the Bands?"

"I think it's great!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, but do we even all know how to play instruments? I played some piano when I was younger so I could play the keyboard but what about the rest of you?"

Fin scoffed, "I've been playing the guitar since I could walk!"

"I know how to play the drums!" Clawhauser said excitedly, "My mom made me take lessons as a cub!"

They faced Nick who seemed to have gazed off. His dad used to play the guitar and taught Nick, but he hadn't touched a guitar since then. He got out his trance, "It'll be a little rusty but I should be able to play the guitar by the tournament."

Gideon said, "Well then, I guess we got ourselves a band."

* * *

The girls were at the mall looking for matching silver gowns as it was required at the Winter Ball to wear a gown with silver or white in it but the girls wanted to be completely matching. They were in the dressing rooms when Judy decided to return some of the gowns she tried on and started looking over at another rack.

She had just picked out a promising dress when a bunny with dark fur came up from behind her unnoticed.

"That's a good one for you."

Judy dropped the dress and quickly turned around to see the rabbit she heard on Halloween but she could see her this time. Her ex-friend was wearing all black with a matching leather jacket on and had sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She picked up the dress and held it out for Judy to take bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded quietly so's not to alert her friends nearby.

"I saw you coming into here and was curious as to why you would be dress shopping, I never knew you to be girly-girl."

"Well, mammals change. Something you should know about…"

"I never changed, Judy. I had always been against preds ever since we were little girls. You were just too caught up with the idea of animals living in harmony you never really noticed…"

"So… you been lying to me ever since we met?"

"I never lied. I never told you I was against predators. I was able to tolerate with them when we went to school, but I never actually liked them…"

Judy shook her head sadly. "Had I known… maybe I could have helped you…"

"There's nothing you can do for me, Jude. But maybe… there's something I could do for you…"

Her brow went up before she scowled, "Like what? You made it clear that you don't want to accept predators so why bother trying to appeal to me?"

"Because I know about your school's graffiti problem and I know you want to find the culprit."

She gapped.

"I was there that day, I saw a hooded figure spraying the words on the wall and when I called out to him, he ran for his motorcycle and went off. But I managed to catch the license plate."

"Then why didn't you report this to the police?! If you actually saw them…"

"Please, would the police take me seriously?" she pointed to her attire, "I look like a hoodlum in their eyes!"

Judy didn't say anything.

"Besides, I knew you wouldn't take this lying down, you always had this thirst for justice and the vandal deliberately debased your school so of course you want to see them caught."

Judy looked down at the floor and quietly asked, "What was the plate?"

Ruby gave it to her while Judy was mouthing the words so she could remember them later. She then faced the rabbit.

"If this is some sort of trick…"

Ruby held her paws up, "No tricks. I'm just doing an old friend a favor."

"I shouldn't trust you… but this is the only lead we got at this point."

"I'll make you deal, if this clue doesn't work out for you, I will never seek or speak to you again. I'll be gone from your life forever. But if this does work, then could we maybe friends again?"

Judy frowned until she said, "If it does work, I'll _consider_ it… but I can't promise you anything."

"Fair enough." Ruby grinned and started taking her leave but she stopped and said with her back facing Judy, "You know, Jude, I do miss the good old days… When our friendship meant something…" with that she left the store.

Judy's face sagged and sighed, she didn't want to admit it but she missed those days too. She then put on a smile and grabbed the dress she wanted and went back to the dressing rooms.

Giselle being the tallest was able to look over the stall and saw Judy came back.

"You been gone for some time. I was starting to worry."

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't pick over a couple of dresses." she fibbed. She didn't like lying but Ruby was her problem and she didn't need to drag her friends into their complicated past.

* * *

When Ruby got out of the mall, she was greeted by three mammals that were a raccoon, lemur, and a doe all wearing black and the lemur had a dye job on her tail and the raccoon had a punk rocker hairstyle and all of them had one hoop earring on their right ears.

The raccoon inquired, "Well?"

"She went for it." said Ruby, "Now remember, when she comes to visit you make sure you lead her on a wild goose chase. The idea is that I help her try to solve this mystery so I can gain back her trust or else my brother won't be so pleasant with me by the time spring comes…"

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay, I don't know how many of you in the fandom are also in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom who have watched the first Equestria Girls movie where the cafeteria song is because I would love to use that for the song Giselle has to sing about to increase Fru's chances at winning the Snow Princess competition. So let me know if I should go for that or not. And now that I have the boys in a band I don't know what song or songs they should sing so here's your chance, dear readers to give me some suggestions. Thank you!_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Just so I get this straight, Carrots, we're taking the word of a bunny that hides in dark classrooms and stalks you to malls?"

The moment the girls had returned from dress shopping Judy had texted Nick to meet her outside the schools and told him about her encounter with Ruby.

"I don't like it either, but we're currently stuck in our investigation and this could be something to go on. Now do you know any place where we can run the plate number?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Flash's uncle works at the DMV, so I can have Flash call in the favor and I can see from the look on your face you are horrified by the idea." he smirked.

"Nick, do you know how long we'll be there?!"

"Which is why we'll go tomorrow since it'll still be the weekend and we won't have to miss class or curfew."

She sighed, "Alright, first thing after breakfast, meet me right here."

"You got it." he gave a thumbs-up.

She smiled, "See you tomorrow, Slick."

* * *

As she was walking up the stairs to the second floor, the headmistress suddenly called out to her.

"Oh, Judy! Might I have a word with you?"

"Oh, of course, Headmistress." they went into her office.

"Judy, I have been reviewing your test scores from midterms and I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

The bunny blushed, "Well, thank you ma'am, that means a lot coming from you."

"In fact, I was so proud that I contacted a friend of mine in the admissions department at the University of Zootopia and he suggested that you should apply for their independent study program."

Her eyes widen, "Gosh, Headmistress Bellwether, that's wonderful but I'm not really sure if that's something I want."

"Oh, but Judy, this is a very important program that could help you get into any career you want."

She gapped while uttering in disbelief, "Any… career… I want?"

Bellwether beamed, "That's right. Have you given much thought on your future, Judy?"

"Well… the only thing I ever wanted was to come to this school and since I have achieved that, I haven't really thought about any possible career choices."

"Well, you should start. For if you pass your finals next semester with exceptional grades… You'll be able to skip."

Judy gasped, "Would I really?"

"Only if you meet the grade, but I have every confidence you will pull through."

"What would happen if I do get in the independent study program?"

"You would be working by yourself at the University and would be even living in the dorms there."

"So… I would have to leave the academy?"

"Just for a short while, the program is only for a semester, once you're finished there I would gladly welcome you back to the academy."

"This would all happen next year, right?"

"Correct."

"And if I get those good grades to skip then that would mean it'll be my last year…"

"It certainly would."

She went deep into thought, _It is a great opportunity since it could help me get the career of my choice but if it is my last year then I won't be able to see my friends for a whole semester! And what about Nick? It'll be his last year regardless, but if we became steady then I wouldn't see him for a whole semester either! I'm going to need time to think about this…_

"Headmistress, is it all right that I think about it first? It's such a huge decision after all."

"Of course, my dear, but don't wait too long we'll need to send in the application by spring."

"I'm sure I'll have an answer by then."

"Good. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, how you found any more clues on who is responsible for that horrible graffiti?"

"Ah…" Judy bit her lip figuring a good way to say this without giving too much, "I can't promise you anything but we do have something that could help but we're not sure if it'll work."

"I see. Well, thank you, Miss Hopps, you may return to whatever it was you were doing. And oh, yes, you may use the dining hall to help Miss Big's campaign."

She smiled at the news, "Thank you, ma'am! We really appreciate that!"

The sheep chuckled, "You're quite welcome, and if you need any more help let me know."

Judy nodded as she left and started up the stairs again. When she got on the second floor she noticed the trophy case and saw the many trophies and medals she had won for her school. She didn't want to leave for a whole semester if she felt the school needed her to win events to keep the school's reputation up. She fell in love with All-Girls ever since she was little when she had saw a bus and a class from the academy visiting Bunnyburrow that was trying understand more about the rural towns that lived nearby Zootopia.

She overheard the students talking about how much they enjoy the academy and since then she started looking up the school and realized that she wanted to go there. And now that she was she couldn't be happier but with this new offer involving the independent study program she would gain the career of her choice. But what was the career of her choice? She would have to seriously think about this. Because after All-Girls what was she was going to do with her life?

 _One thing's for sure I'm not going to be a carrot farmer…_

But that was a problem wasn't it? She spent all her life thinking what she _wasn't_ going to be that she never thought what she _wanted_ to be. It was another mystery she had to solve.

* * *

Fru squealed, "She said _yes_?! She actually said _YES_?!"

Judy giggled, "Yes, she said we can use the cafeteria to perform the song, by the way, how's that coming?" she asked the gazelle.

"Just getting started, but give me a few more days and it should be done."

"Great. And by the way, Headmistress Bellwether also told me that it'll be possible for me to skip!"

They gasped and shouted out in excitement.

"Oh, Judy that's so amazing!" Fru beamed.

Dawn said, "I knew you were smart but this makes you super smart!"

Giselle smiled, "It certainly does."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see if that is the case, because I have to pass my finals with flying colors if not more."

"Oh, you're bound to!" exclaimed the shrew.

"And we'll help you study." stated Dawn.

Judy smiled at her best friends, "You girls are the best friends a bunny can have!" and she got them in a group hug as she thought how much harder it would be to enter that study program now.

* * *

It was the best guitar in the world. Nick moved his paw over the cold metal and strings he hadn't touched since before his father died. He didn't know why he brought this to school with him but on the day he left for the academy he felt he wanted to bring something of his dad's with him and the guitar was the first thing he thought of.

He had vowed he wouldn't play this again but the Battle of the Bands was the perfect revenge scheme to get back at Buffalo Butt and Lionfart for putting him in detention. He started plucking at the strings and quickly looked around the dorm checking to make sure he was alone. When he felt sure he was he started playing but ended up cringing to the sound, he admitted to the guys he would be rusty but he didn't think he would be this _rusty_.

 _Well, it's not like I was planning on being a musician anyway…_ His eyes widen, now that he thought about it, what did he want to be? After being at those job interviews with his mom he didn't see much of a future for himself. But his dad managed to graduate from this school and got a high-paying job until he passed away. And this year, he would have to take CAT or the Career Aptitude Test.

He wasn't nervous but he didn't know if taking the test would be a good idea or not. Would he even like the results? Would it tell him he would be a con-artist like he was in that dream he had just months before? And what about next year when he would graduate? What about… Judy…?

He looked out the window, he found himself to be doing that a lot lately. But it felt like something was calling to him and he liked to think it was Judy. With each passing day they had been getting closer and closer, no longer were they rivals but friends that can count on each other. He wanted to get together with her in a romantic relationship but Judy was taking things slow which he could understand given her last boyfriend was a sleazebag but his emotions made him impatient.

 _It's my last year next year, Carrots. I would like to date you before then, but if you keep things the way they are then I will be gone before you know it. I don't want to rush you but I hope you realize that._

He sighed. He suddenly wished he could take back all the things he did to her last year. He wished he hadn't let his cynicism get the better of him when they first met then he could have befriended her on the spot and they would be going together right now and having a date.

He dejectedly was about to go back to plucking his guitar strings when his phone rang and when he answered it he could see Carrots on the other end.

"Hey Carrots, it has only been two hours since we last talked."

"But in those two hours the Headmistress asked see to me and told me some great news."

"Like what?"

"Like…" she said with a smirk, "I get to skip a year."

"What?!" he jumped up in surprise nearly knocking his instrument over and quickly caught it.

"Yeah! She told me that if I pass finals next semester with exceptional grades then I would be able to skip!"

"Carrots, this is wonderful!" and it really was. This meant they can graduate around the same time!

"I know, it's a big jump but I think I can do it."

"Please. You are the smartest bunny over there you'll be able to pass and skip to the final year."

"Says the sly fox that used to call me a dumb bunny for enrolling in the first place."

"A thing of the past, Carrots." he smirked, "Now I'm being a bit more supportive."

"And yet you still call me Carrots…"

"Because it's endearing. Don't tell me you don't like it." She kept quiet and that just made him smirk further, "I thought so."

"As long as you keep calling me Carrots I'm going to keep calling you Slick."

"Whatever makes you happy."

"I'd be happy if you tell me what you're doing with a guitar."

"What this? This is just something for a school event called the Battle of the Bands."

"Really? You never told me you can play."

"You never asked. Besides, I haven't played a guitar in years, listen." he put down the phone and began playing but it was just as bad as when he first tested it out. Once he stopped he had the phone to his face again which in the video Judy was grimacing. "I'll be better by the time of the event." he stated.

"Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect. So good luck, you're going to need it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She gave an amused smile. "Well, I have to get to dinner now, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"See you then, good night."

"Good night, Carrots and thanks for the update."

"I thought you might like that. Considering it could mean big things for the future."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, bye!" and she hung up.

Nick was confused by what she meant by 'it could mean big things for the future.' Could it be… she was hoping to have a future with him? One thing's for sure, wherever he was going to go in life, he hoped that Judy would be right there beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

"You did ask Flash to call his uncle, right?" Judy asked as her and Nick were walking down the street.

"Yup. I stayed right by him as he made the call."

"How do you do that? How can you stay so patient while one of your best friends is a sloth?"

He shrugged, "I just can. Flash maybe slow but he's a fun guy to be around."

"And since we're going to the DMV where there are other sloths, we better take the subway giving us plenty of time to be there and back."

* * *

On the subway they sat together as the car moved and Nick decided to ask.

"So what did you mean by 'big things for the future'?"

"Well, like if I pass into the final year I have to think of my career."

"That's true, next semester I'm forced to take the CAT."

"The Career Aptitude Test?"

"Yup."

"What do you think you'll get?"

"No idea."

"Is there a certain career you want?"

"Not really."

"I don't know what career I want either. But you can bet it won't be a carrot farmer." She eyed him.

He ended up smiling, thinking about he kept telling her last year she would end up a carrot farmer after she failed school. Now he was grateful that didn't happen. He smirked and told her, "You know how I said you pushed me into my schoolwork?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's obvious you had to push yourself to prove me wrong, so how much you wanna bet I'm the reason you get to skip next year."

She rolled her eyes but she couldn't help think that maybe some of that was true. His taunting had fueled her to work super hard last year and she managed to become one of the top students in her class if not the whole school! But she hasn't skipped over yet so she won't boost Nick's ego by admitting he was right.

* * *

Once at the DMV they met with Flash's uncle as she told him the plate number repeatedly. She was so anxious to get going but Nick looked unfazed by the slowness, she was amazed at how calm he was around sloths she wished she had his kind of patience.

It was past lunchtime when the sloth finished and said, "Here… you… go…"

"Thank you!" Judy grabbed the paper and hightailed out of there while Nick watched on amusement before giving thanks to his pal's relative and followed after her.

"I am staving!" she said once they were out the building.

"You're in luck; I know a quaint little restaurant nearby that gives the best meals."

Moments later he led her to an eatery called the Bella Notte restaurant. He held the door open for her as she playfully rolled her eyes but was secretly flattered by the gentlemanly gesture.

A small black feline waitress came up to them with a pearly smile and greeted Nick, "Buongiorno, Nicholas."

He chuckled, "Buongiorno, Isabella."

Judy suddenly felt uneasy of Nick knowing this pretty kitty but she kept a straight face on.

Nick gestured, "This is my friend, Judy from the All-Girls' school."

Judy extended her paw, "Nice to meet you."

Isabella took it and they shook, "Nice to meet you too," then asked Nick, "I take it you want a table for two then?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me." she led them to a booth, once they sat down she gave them their menus, "I was kind-of surprised to see you, I thought after the last date you wouldn't come back for some time."

Judy raised a brow at Nick who gave a cheesy shrug and turned to Isabella, "Well, this isn't a date, just two friends having lunch together."

"But it's almost four." stated the cat.

"A late lunch then." he replied.

"Well, I have to get back to work but I'll give you two a few minutes to decide." and she went on.

Judy smirked, "Come here often?"

He gave a sheepishly grin, "Sometimes. It's a great place for first dates. Not that this _is_ a date. But anyway, this was one of my favorite places to go to when I was little. My parents would bring me here all the time, then for awhile it was just me and my mom. This place was actually where they first met."

That peak her interest, "Really? How did they?"

"Well… my mom was sitting alone in a booth eating her dinner when a soaked to the bone fox suddenly sat down with her. It was raining that night and my dad was trying to get some place dry and when he spotted the restaurant and in the window was my mom. He told me how it was love at first sight for him."

"Awww…" Judy gushed.

"So he went in and sat across from the vixen and told her he hoped he wasn't being too forward but he couldn't help himself from the moment he laid eyes on her and said his name was William. Will for short. He asked for her name and she said it was Samantha. Now my mom had some guys hitting on her before so she was being careful of this fox that just suddenly came to her in the middle of her dinner but he seemed sincere enough.

"So with caution she tested him out, starting with questions that were easy to answer before giving out a hard one. Good news is my dad passed her little test with flying colors and started to be more open with him. So for their next few dates they came here. And eventually, they fell in love, got married, and had me."

"That's such a sweet story." then with concern in her voice she asked, "Is that why you bring dates here? Hoping you can have what your parents had?"

"Well, yeah. But my first date here didn't go so well so it wasn't the same love story as my parents' and I kept trying with other dates but it was the same result…"

"How sad… but… I'm here now so…"

"But it's not a date. We're just here because we missed lunch and are trying to get something to eat."

She looked into her menu, "Let's get something to eat then."

But suddenly a chubby black cat in a chef hat and apron busted out the kitchen and spotted them and quickly went over to give Nick a bone-crushing hug.

"Nicholas! How good to see you!"

Nick gasped out, "Good… to see… you, Tony…"

Judy gave a confused look as Nick said after he was free from the cat's grip, "This is Isabella's father, Carrots. He is the owner of restaurant and knew my parents."

"Indeed! They were my best customers and good friends! In fact their story is one I tell to all the young lovers that come into my restaurant. It's just so beautiful!"

"It sure is. Nick just finished telling it to me."

"And are you Nicholas' latest girl? Miss…?"

"Judy Hopps, sir, and well… while we're not currently dating, I think that's about to change soon…" she smiled at Nick when saying that.

He was a bit taken aback by that but it made him happy nevertheless.

Tony was smiling too. He had seen Nick's previous dates and none of them had smiled that way toward Nicholas. He leaned down to the fox's ear and whispered.

"She's sweet one. You take my advice and settle down with her."

Nick felt himself going hot and quickly said, "Ah, Tony! As long as you here, we can place our orders."

"No! You will do no such thing! Instead, I will give you a plate of spaghetti on the house!"

"Hey Tony, thanks!"

"Well, yes, thank you, but are you sure?" Judy questioned.

"I am sure!" the cat then went toward the kitchen shouting orders.

Nick smirked, "Good old Tony, when I was a kit he gave free food to me all the time. He even catered at my parents' wedding and my father's funeral."

"Such a nice guy, I'm glad you know him."

"You know talking about my parents makes me very curious about your parents."

"Well, you already know they're farmers."

"But how did they meet?"

"Well… my dad was making deliveries around the tri-burrows when he saw a car on the side of the road with a flat tire and this pretty bunny was trying to fix it. Mom always told me she grateful for that flat or else she never would had met the love of her life and have 276 offsprings with him."

"276?!" his eyes bulged out.

She rolled her eyes, "We were born in litters, Nicholas."

"Ah, that makes much more sense. Carry on."

"So Dad stopped to help and while he was fixing her flat, they introduced themselves and had a nice long chatter and when he was done she went turn on her car but it wouldn't start. Thou… Dad didn't know this until much later but it turned out Mom sabotaged her own ignition just so she could spend more time with him…"

Nick was shaking his head amusement, "This explains so much about you…"

"So Dad offered to ride her to town so they could get a tow truck. They really liked each other's company that they started courting."

"Aw, that was cute."

"Oh, that's not the end of the story, bud. When rabbits court, they have to go through many trials to prove they will be mates for life to their families."

"Like what?"

"Well, Dad had to earn my mother's father's approval just as Mom had to earn my dad's mom's approval. Winning over the future in-laws is an important family value to rabbits. As we tend to have large families, we tried to keep close as possible."

"Sounds a bit backwards to me, if two rabbits are deeply in love why do they need to earn approval from others?"

She gave a small smile, "As much as agreed on the whole love thing, but rabbits are clans and to start fighting with another clan is very bad, given in the tri-burrows we are a very large population and are a community, " she frowned, "partially why I was at those play dates with Ruby…"

"I know we shouldn't talk about this but what was that like? Growing up with someone you thought you knew but turned out to be so phony that you couldn't bear to look at them again?"

She sighed, "Ruby was the best friend I had… we did just about everything together… But then…" she couldn't bring herself to tell Nick about the prejudice that Ruby had against predators given he had his own experiences of mammals being bias to his mother.

"Then…?"

She hung her head, "There was… a weasel. He did nothing to provoke the attack in the first place, but Ruby didn't care. She and a couple of other kids that were prey as well were beating on the poor thing. So I stepped in and told her to back off and she said those awful things about predators being the enemy still, I broke off our friendship."

"Dang…" he uttered.

She looked up and saw the emotionless expression on his face.

"What about the cheating boyfriend? Was he like that too?"

"I'm not really sure. Roland and I never talked about predator and prey relations."

"Too busy smooching?" he asked before he stop himself and cringed, "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out."

She winced herself, "There were… some kisses here and there… but… they didn't have any spark to them. My parents told me that they had a spark when they had that first kiss."

"Really? My parents had a spark too."

She knew she was going to regret asking but she had to know, "Did you have that with any of your past dates?"

"No. I didn't. Some were willing to kiss on the first date some just got up and left."

"That's too bad. I bet you're one hell of a kisser."

He smirked at this, "That I am, Carrots. That I am."

Tony then appeared with the large plate of spaghetti, "Here it is! The best spaghetti in the whole city!" and set it before them.

They started eating and a few bites in they accidently forked the same strain and stared at each other in bewilderment.

Nick said, "You know, this reminds me of that old movie with the two dogs…"

Judy motioned, "Where they took both took a strain of spaghetti and end up kissing?"

"That's the one."

"I love that movie, it's so sweet."

He said with a suggestive grin, "Wanna reenact the scene?"

She smirked, "Nice try." and cut off her half of the strain and kept on eating.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Tony and Isabella, they headed to the subway and rode it back to their schools.

It was sunset as Judy held out the paper with the license plate they ran. The motorcycle was in the Rainforest Distract.

"That's going to be a ways from the academies so we can't go tomorrow without missing curfew." Nick said.

"We'll have to go this Saturday then."

"Alright."

"You might not see me until then, because I need to help Fru win the Snow Princess competition again and I got a couple of tests to study for."

"I got a History exam to do this week anyway and I have that first band rehearsal with the guys."

"Okay, see you Saturday." and she started making her way to inside when she turned around and smirked, "Oh, and by the way, I had a great time on our date." then she made a run for it.

Nick gapped but in the end he just smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are we ready?" Judy asked her friends as they were outside the dining hall.

"As we'll ever be." said Giselle.

Fru was looking nervous and timidly asked, "What if they don't like me afterwards?"

Judy held her friend, "That's just not possible."

Dawn motioned, "That's right, you're so loveable that no one could hate you."

A couple of the cheerleaders that were shrews like Fru agreed with her.

Fru sighed, "Expect Amanda and Katilyn… they're the competition."

"For now." said Judy, "But once it's over they'll like you again."

Giselle patted the shrew's back, "You have nothing to worry about. Judy's plan will work, and with the other cheerleaders helping you'll get the most votes in a single day!"

Fru unsteadily said, "Well… okay."

Judy set her friend on the top of her head, "All you have to do is wait for your cue."

* * *

The girls were in position as they each took a corner in the dining hall before Giselle started up the music causing the students to stop with their eating and looked around.

The girls then started singing and danced a little, " _Hey! Hey! Everybody! We've got something to say… We may seem as different, as the night is from day! But if you look a little deeper, and you will see: that I'm just like you and you're just like me! Yeah! Hey! Hey! Everybody! We're here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what it's all about! Yeah, we thought we were different, as the night is from the day! Until Fru-Fru helped us see another way! So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around! We can work together, helping Fru win the crown! So get up, get down, 'cause it's gonna make a sound! If we work together, helping Fru-Fru win the crown!"_

Gazelle sang, " _Hey! Hey! Hands up now! We're sending a message to the crowd! Hands wave up, then come down! We party together all around!"_

Dawn sung, " _Generous… Honesty…"_

One of shrews sang, " _Laughter… Kindness… Loyalty…"_

The other shrew sang, " _Fru helped us each to see…"_

Judy sang out, " _All that we can be! So…"_

The group sang together, " _Get up, get down! If you're gonna come around… We can work together, helping Fru win the crown! So get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound! If we work together, helping Fru-Fru win the crown!"_

Judy held Fru up as she sang, " _I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do, and if we're different, yeah, I want you to be true to you… If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside… We'll stick together, and start working on that school pride!"_

She sang with the group, " _Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! Start now, make a change! Gonna come around! Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! All-Girls, help her win the crown! Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! Start now, make a change! Gonna come around! Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! All-Girls, help her win the crown!"_

By then the other girls sitting in the hall decided to join in while some of them had been recording the whole thing with their phones, " _Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! Start now, make a change! Gonna come around! Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! All-Girls, help her win the crown!"_

The song ended and a great cheer went over the hall.

* * *

Nick was warming up on the guitar in the music room him and the guys were in. They had to start practicing if they wanted to qualify for the Battle of the Bands after winter break which was coming up in less than a couple of weeks. But like when he first tried it out it was still out of tune and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I thought you said you could play guitar!" Finnick complained.

"Well I can! It's just been a long time, okay?!" but even he had growing concerns about not sounding right, he didn't understand it, he was a pro at it before his dad died so why was he so bad now?

Clawhauser then piped up as he held up his phone, "Hey guys! Check out this new video that's been posted!" they gathered around him as he played it.

" _Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around! All-Girls, help her win the crown!"_

Nick gapped before smiling, "So that's what she was planning to do! Carrots, you little schemer, you!"

Gideon questioned, "Planning to do what?"

"Helping Fru win the Snow Princess competition." he stated.

Finnick groaned, "I almost forgot about that. The girls have that Winter Ball and we're all force to go…"

Ben grinned, "Good thing I still have my tux from last year."

Nick muttered under his breath, "Yeah, but can you still fit in it…?"

* * *

Saturday finally came as Judy met up with Nick and they went to a bus stop where a bus would take them to the Rainforest District. They sat together as Judy excitedly told him how they were getting more supporters for Fru and that she's likely to win again. Nick then told her about his problems at band practice and she went deep in thought.

"That's really strange… I mean it should be like riding bike, you shouldn't have lost that ability to play well."

"I just don't get it, Carrots. My dad was the one who taught me and he was really great, he even gave me that guitar and I was playing on it all time, he said I was a natural."

"It was your dad's?"

"Yes."

"Hm… Nick, could it be possible that you feel upset whenever you play? Because it was your dad's and that you had such fond memories from playing it?"

His eyes widen. He never thought about that. He said, "I never did touch it again after he died and it isn't until now I started playing again."

"You're holding yourself back from being reminded of those times with your dad… That happened to me before when my grandmother died… She and I used to knit sweaters for the entire family, but once she passed on I didn't have the heart to knit again until a couple of years ago I tried it again but I was horrible at it. I didn't understand what was going on, until I saw a picture of my grandmother and I realized that I didn't want to knit if she wasn't there with me…"

"So how did you get past that?"

"I remembered how happy it made her that was knitting with her and sure enough I was able to knit again and I was better than ever."

"Think that could work for me?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, I guess you'll have to see."

The bus then stopped in front of them and they got on.

* * *

Once they were dropped off, they started to locate for the address of the motorcycle rider. The rain began to drip on them and Nick noticed an umbrella vender and bought a large umbrella to shield the two of them. A wind then started picking up and the paper in Judy's paw slipped from her grasp.

"I'll get it," Nick declared and handed the umbrella to her but the wind was picking up again and the umbrella started to carry her off. He quickly grabbed her and cringed, "on second thought, you get it."

She said, "Good idea." and handed it back to him before running off to grab the slippery slip. Once she had it they stood close together as the rain fell on the umbrella keeping them dry. She then spotted the sky trams and asked, "You know I haven't been to the Rainforest District before and I've heard so much about the gondolas, think we can ride on them after this?"

He smiled, "Sure, Fluff, if that's what you want."

"But is that what you want? Because if you have a fear of heights, I don't want to force you into something that's uncomfortable."

"Me? Afraid of heights? As if. Falling however…"

"I'll make sure you stay in." she smirked.

He grinned back before he turned serious, "Forgive me if I'm being blunt but I'm getting mixed signals from you. You obviously enjoy my company because you said a week ago that you liked our date even though that wasn't an official date and yet you never say if you want to go steady or not."

She gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I'm didn't want you to think I was stringing you along… I just wanted to be sure of myself that I could handle another relationship… My last one as you know didn't end so well, but I've seen that your intentions toward me have been nothing but sincere…" she took his paw and held it, making him stare at her in bewilderment, she continued, "I wanted to tell you at the Winter Ball as a do over to the Sadie Hawkins dance, having us be actual dates this time and to dance the night away…"

He gapped, "Seriously?"

She nodded.

His smile grew wide by the second and tightly held her paw. He didn't need an answer anymore, he already had it.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the address just as the rain was stopping. Judy knocked on the door but no one answered. Nick however noticed the garage door was open and in it was a motorcycle. He tapped on the bunny's shoulder and pointed it to her before going over to it. Judy held the paper to the plate number and sure enough it was the same bike.

"It's the same one." she stated, "Ruby was actually telling the truth, for once…" she muttered.

The door to the house connecting to the garage then opened and out stepped a lemur and when she spotted them she frowned, "Why are you around my bike?"

Nick said, "Because it's such a great model and we just couldn't help ourselves to admire it." he pointed to himself and Judy, "Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps. We knocked before but no one answered."

"Oh, that must have been when I was in the bathroom, but still, that doesn't give you the right to be in my garage."

Judy apologized, "We're sorry about that but the reason we're here is because we're investigating a graffiti writer that vandalized our schools."

"Isn't that the police's job?"

"Yes, but we decided to take matters into our own paws because our schools are being threatened to shut down and we don't want to see that happening."

Nick nodded in confirmation.

"So what's my bike got to do with that?"

"A witness saw this bike with the graffiti writer riding it away after he or she sprayed his words about a few weeks ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" she furrowed her brow.

"Hmm… well, I did take in my bike for repairs last month and my girlfriend who was working on it wanted to use the bike for something, I'm not sure what so maybe you should go ask her."

"We will," said Judy, "what's your name?"

"Lydia."

Nick asked, "And your girlfriend's name?"

"Raquel. You'll find her in Tundra Town owning the repair shop."

Judy graciously said, "Thank you, Lydia, you've been very helpful."

"Just don't trespass in my garage again."

"Will do." Nick responded with a salute and they went off.

* * *

They were riding the gondolas enjoying the view as they went over what Lydia told them.

Nick started, "So she's got a girlfriend working a repair shop in Tundra Town…"

"That used the bike for something…"

"Think this is too easy? I mean why would her lover give her away like that?"

"Well, maybe she thought we didn't pose a threat to them. After all we're not real police officers not like…" she stopped realizing she almost gave away the dream she had.

"Not like what?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. Anyway, we can't go to Tundra Town today or tomorrow for that matter, the girls and I need to help decorate for the Ball and to prepare for our finals."

"And next week is when we have finals and then break starts."

"So, we can't investigate again until after break…"

"Looks like it."


	16. Chapter 16

The week was busy for both Judy and Nick. But when the weekend came around, things slowed down and they were excited for the Ball. When the day came, the girls started getting ready.

Fru twirled in her white with silver trim dress, asking, "How do I look?"

Judy smiled, "Like a real Snow Princess."

Dawn said, "There's no way you can lose, I checked the polls and almost every girl in the school favors you."

Fru beamed, "And I own it all to you my friends…"

Giselle shook her head, "No, it was all you. All we did was make sure the first years noticed you."

Judy commented, "That's right, you are so sweet to everyone you meet and if that isn't a quality of a princess, I don't know what is."

They got into a group hug.

* * *

The boys were busy getting on their white suits and Fin was grumbling about attending such a frilly event.

Ben asked, "How was the Sadie Hawkins dance any different?"

"At least that dance was interesting…" Finnick eyed Nick with a smirk.

The red fox glared before grinning, "Well, it's going to be even more interesting this time since Carrots wants a do over from the last dance."

Gideon gapped, "You two are actually going to dance?"

"Yup." he checked his tie and straightened it.

The fennec muttered, "I still think I need to get you condoms…"

* * *

The dining hall was looking beautiful as decorations of snowflakes hung from the ceiling and the wall along with sliver streamers. Strobe lights of blue and white lit the dance floor while tables were covered in pure white cloths and had centerpieces of snowflakes on them. There were crystal glasses and silverware set by the glass plates that when the lights had hit them they gleamed.

The girls waited by the side as the boys came in and took in the sight. Slowly, the students asked to dance to the mammal of their choice and when Judy spotted Nick he had beat her to the punch by asking.

"May I have this dance?" he smirked.

She smirked back, "May you? Yes. Yes, you may."

He escorted her to the middle of dance floor and they danced away.

While that been going on Giselle had been offered to dance by many boys that she promised to take turns with them. Ben and Fru were by the punch bowl chatting it up, Gideon was talking to a couple of girls about baking, Finnick was keeping a low profile as he was waiting for the whole thing to blow over, and Dawn was by Leodore who was by Bogo as they were watching their classmates dancing.

Leo noticed the sheep and asked, "Not joining in, Smellwether?"

"Dances aren't really my thing, I'm only here because I have to keep face for my mother and support one of my best friends in hopes she wins the competition tonight."

Bogo asked, "Why do you girls even have this Snow Princess contest in the first place?"

"When All-Girls' was first founded, it was one of the most important events that helped the school get off the ground. Fru is continuing a long time tradition of her mother and grandmothers when they had won the contest when they were here."

"Talk about pressure." commented Leo, "Of course, I know the pressure of exceptions all too well…"

"You?" she scoffed, "You know nothing of exceptions, at least your father is letting you be whatever you want, my mother wants me to run the All-Girls' school after she retires."

The lion cock his brow, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"There's no talking to my mother, once her mind is set she doesn't back out."

"Surely there's something else you want to do besides running this school…"

"There is and I have a plan to how to do that. The other day when I was in my mom's office, I found a brochure for an independent study program at the University of Zootopia and I think it'll help me prove to my mother that I can do something just as great as running an academy."

"Do you think you'll get in?"

"The program has some tough requirements to meet but I think I can do it. I'm going to ask my mother to help me get an application before winter break starts."

"Good luck then."

They went back to watching the students dancing and Dawn saw a certain rabbit and fox having the time of their lives. Leo followed her gaze and commented.

"And to think they used to hate each other…"

Dawn nodded, "It surprised us when Wilde offered Judy a truce and now they're in the middle of investigating of who wrote that horrible graffiti."

Bogo questioned, "Did they actually find anything?"

"Judy hasn't given much detail but they managed to locate a motorcycle that was there at the time of the crime."

"So maybe now would be a good time to get the police involved." the cape buffalo stated.

Judy voice's suddenly said, "But there's no proof that the owner did it, because someone else was using it at the time the graffiti was made."

She and Nick were taking a break from the dancing when they overhear the trio.

Nick said, "We have to head to Tundra Town to meet up with the mammal that had the motorcycle last and get their story."

Bogo crossed his arms, "And when will that be?"

Judy winced, "It'll have to be after we get back from winter break."

The large mammal snorted hot air on them, "What makes you think that a rabbit and fox are going to solve this mystery if local law enforcement couldn't?"

Nick slatted his eyes, "We've come this far haven't we? The police couldn't even find a single clue last time but we got lucky and did. Now we're a step closer to finding our culprit but with school in the way we're having a hard time investigating as it is, so back off, BB."

Bogo made a grunt and decided to get some punch. Leo joined him.

Dawn made a smirk, "You sure told him off."

"Yeah, well, he really gets on my nerves."

Judy's ear then tuned in to the music that was starting and whispered to the fox, "Nick, they're playing a slow song…"

"Oh." he smirked and made a bow, "Shall we, Miss Hopps?"

"Let's…" their arms intertwined as they made their way back on the dance floor and started swaying to the soft music.

"You know, you haven't complimented on my dress yet…" she softly said.

"That's because I've already seen you in a dress that made you sexy… What you're wearing now seems tame to that…" he whispered with a smirk. "But this looks good on you…"

"You really liked the other dress?"

"I do, but I want you to wear whatever makes you comfortable."

"Well…" she flashed a flirtious smile, "I suppose on occasion I could wear the dress just for you…"

"If you do that then I'll have to go begging to Fin to buy me those condoms…"

"Alright, I'll make sure the dress stays hidden from view…" she giggled and laid her head in his chest causing him to smile bright and set his head on top of hers with her ears laying flat.

Fru-Fru saw them and sighed lovingly, Clawhauser did the same.

"They are such a perfect couple aren't they?" the cheetah said to the shrew.

"I always knew this would happen…" she smiled, "The way they kept picking on each other last year said a lot. Judy could have just ignored him after the water balloon incident but something inside her demanded that she paid him back, since then they got closer, making them true equals."

"Think they'll stay together after they're done with school?"

"As true loves, they will."

The slow song ended but Judy and Nick didn't want to end their embrace. When they had to let go, she took his paw and softly said, "Come with me…" and lead him toward the gardens.

Clawhauser and Fru saw them going and he leaned to her, "I'm sensing déjà vu…"

The shrew shook her head, "No, this time will be better…"

* * *

They stopped by the fountain and Nick gave a nervous grin, "You're not going to push me in again are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean to push you that hard."

"You're stronger then you look."

"Thanks."

"Just why are we here?"

"Haven't you guessed?"

He shook his head.

"Wow, and you're supposed to be a sly fox…" she took something out of her dress pocket and held it up. It was mistletoe.

Nick looked at it in bewilderment before smirking, "You sly bunny…"

"During the times you tried kissing me I will admit I wanted do but my insecurities got the better of me until that day in the restaurant when I realized how much I wanted you… so I wanted to save our first kiss for this very occasion…"

He smiled as he took the mistletoe and put it on top of the fountain head. He then gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in and wrapped his arms on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their snouts barely touched. Slowly, they moved their lips to converge and when they did, fireworks shot-off in their heads! That caused them to deepen the kiss with moans escaping them.

When they finally took a breath they uttered, "Whoa…"

To Judy the kisses she had in the past were nothing compared to this kiss. It was so meaningful, so passionate… It was the spark. She felt the spark her parents had told her about. When she stared into Nick's emerald eyes she knew then that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with this fox.

Nick was speechless. He actually felt the spark. The spark that his parents shared with at their first kiss. Staring into Judy's amethyst eyes he could see their life together. Before there was no guarantee he would have Judy after graduation but now, he felt sure he would have her for the rest of his days…

"Nick… I don't know if you felt it but…"

He shushed her and just leaned in for another kiss which she gladly returned.

Just then Headmistress Bellwether's voice boomed from inside, " _Alright everyone, the time has come to announce this year's Snow Princess!"_

The cheering could be heard as Nick and Judy broke away. Judy said, "We better get back inside, I want to see the look on Fru's face when she wins." they held paws as they got back in.

* * *

Fru was huddled around Dawn, Giselle, Gideon, Ben, Finnick and were shortly joined by Judy and Nick as they faced the small stage where the Headmistress was next to a pillow with three different size tiaras, being large, medium, and small that had been wore by past winners. She was given an envelope and opened it.

"And the winner is…" there was a drum roll, and she shouted out, "Fru-Fru Big!"

The shrew gasped happily as Dawn held her up for all the students to cheer on her and took her to her mother where she placed the small crown on the shrew's head. Fru was crying with joy and started saying.

"Thank you, thank you! And I especially want to thank my friends for their love and support for I wouldn't be up here if it weren't for them. Thank you." and gave a curtsy.

More cheers and even some whistles which Nick and Finnick gave.

For Judy this was the best Winter Ball they had. She finally had a boyfriend that would love only her, her best friend got to reclaim her crown, and the mystery was almost solved.

The future had never looked brighter.

* * *

 _ **AN: The last chapter made me nervous from the lack of reviews, and this story has had a lot of reviewers so far and that's been my best motivation for getting as far as I have. So please, review. I want to know how I'm doing and if this story is still going good or not.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Dawn was busy studying for her finals in the library but she wanted to ask her mom about the application to the independent study program so she gathered her books and went to her mother's office. But before she went in she heard her mother talking and when she opened the door a crack she saw she was on the phone.

"Yes, I do believe she's the best student to attend the program that's why I'm hoping she'll be willing to apply come next semester. Uh-ah, she shows real promise in the academic world and I hope she'll put that to good use once she leaves school. I will admit, I am going to miss her, I've only had her for about a year and a half but she's become my top student and if she skips next year then I'll only have her for a semester that is if she gets in the program…

Judy Hopps may be the first rabbit to get into All-Girls but she has proven herself to be a valuable student. We lucky to have her and you'll be lucky to have her in the program." there was a pause, "Yes, I know it's unusual for a school official to send in a recommendation before the student has even applied but I have faith that Judy will apply and I figured it was wise to send in the recommendation ahead of time." another pause, "You're quite welcome, we'll send it in as soon as possible. Goodbye."

Once she hung up, Dawn could only stay still. She was shocked by what she heard. Turned out the brochure her mother had was for Judy. Dawn knew important Judy was to her mother when she came to the school but she never thought she would favor her over her own daughter! Why didn't she give her these kind of opportunities or give out recommendations about to her to promising schools with excellent programs? It just wasn't fair.

It was bad enough that Judy was the top student and that all their teachers adored her. Sure they gave her praise in class but that was because she was the headmistress's daughter! Judy earned the teachers' favor because she was a hardworking student and didn't have any relations tied to the school.

Judy was also a superstar when it came to sports while she didn't participate in any athletics. So it's no wonder she was loved by her mother so much. Judy gave so much to the school that it made Dawn jealous. She sighed heavily and headed back to the library.

* * *

Judy had been so busy studying she hardly had time to figure out what was wrong with Dawn as for the past few days Dawn had completely ignored her. At first she thought she was too busy studying but when she tried to wave at her or talk to her in their dorm, Dawn would just turn the other way and not look at her! Judy wanted to know what went wrong between them and she wanted to tell Nick about this development but he had his own finals to worry about.

Fru and Giselle were noticing the problem too but their studies kept them from speaking. Finals were much too important at the moment so friendship had to wait.

When finals were finally done, Judy confronted Dawn in their dorm.

"You have been completely ignoring me all week! What gives?!"

"You're smart, you figure it out." the sheep said bitterly.

"What have I done? I don't remember doing anything to you!"

"Oh, really…? How about you suddenly waltzing into this school and getting all the credit?!"

"What…?"

"You're the top student of this school and a champion at sports. You brought so much to the academy that my mother wants to send you to an independent study program!"

Judy's eyes widen, "You… you found out about that?"

"I thought I could get application from her when I learned the truth… She prefers you over me…"

"No! Dawn, that's not true!"

"Isn't it? She praises you all the time, Judy, and hardly does any favors for me and I'm her daughter! When winter break is over, I'm going to request moving into a new dorm… I can't stay here and look at the daughter my mother would rather have…" and with that she left the room.

Judy stood motionless before rushing to her bed and reaching for her phone and dialing a fox's number.

* * *

"That's it, get it all out…" he patted her back as she was crying into his chest while they sat beneath the tree on the All-Boys' side of the wall. He tried to lighten the mood, "I knew bunnies were emotional but I never thought they can be this emotional…"

"I am a horrible friend…" she mumbled.

"You are nothing of the sort, Bellwether is just going through some mommy issues right now, give her time and she'll come to her senses…" but remembering the dream involving Dawn and the Night Howlers he wasn't sure about that.

"I guess…" she lifted her head up feeling a bit calmer, "do you think that'll work?"

"I can't promise you one-hundred percent but there's a ninety-percent chance she'll move past it."

She sighed before asking, "So… any plans for winter break?"

"I spend it every year with my mom and sometimes Fin tags along because he can't stand seeing his relatives."

"That's too bad. I love spending Clawsmas with my family, come tomorrow I'll be on the next train to Bunnyburrow."

"You call me every chance you'll get?"

"As long as you do the same."

* * *

Judy was all packed up and dialed the number for her parents and they came up on video cam.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, sweetheart!" Bonnie called out.

"Hey, Jude the Dude!"

"Well, I'm done with my finals and I'm heading home tomorrow for break."

"Oh, dear…" Bonnie uttered.

Judy's ears drooped, "What? What is it?"

"Gosh, Jude, we thought you caught the weather report for the tri-burrows. We're snowed in!"

"No!" Judy gasped.

Bonnie nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so, sweetie, we had a blizzard two days ago and it's still snowing."

Stu said, "All the roads are closed and the train can't get through, so I'm afraid you're stuck in Zootopia." he muttered, "Not that's a good thing…"

"This is going to be a problem… Every student has to leave the school tomorrow, it's the rule."

Bonnie asked, "Do you have enough money for a hotel?"

"Cripes, Bon, how is she going to pay for a hotel for two weeks?!"

"I'm sure I'll think of something, Dad, don't worry about me."

"I've been worrying since you went away to that school! But if anyone can get through a dilemma, it's you Jude."

"Thanks, I love you guys, I'll call as soon as I found a place to stay."

"We love you sweetie." and they hung up.

Fru had been packing nearby when she heard the whole conversation and asked, "Are you going to stay in a hotel, Judy?"

"What choice do I have, Fru? I can't go home and the school will be closed so… I'll have to be careful with my budget for the next two weeks."

"Judy Hopps, you're barely making ends meet while you're in school! Your tuition relies on a scholarship! You only have enough to buy supplies and bathroom products, there's no way you can cover for a hotel! No, you are coming home with me for the holidays and I won't take no for an answer!"

She gapped, "Will you, Fru?"

"Of course! Besides, Daddy loves having company over and since you're my best friend, roommate, and classmate all together, he won't object."

Judy put her paws around the shrew like it was a hug.

* * *

"Gosh, Carrots, had I known you couldn't get home I would have offered you to stay over at my place first." Nick said into his phone.

Judy responded through the screen, "Which is why I'm glad Fru did offered first. Because how would it look if I told my parents I was staying over at my boyfriend's for two weeks?"

He cringed, "Probably not very good."

"Especially since they took the news about us rather shockingly when I called them right away after the Ball."

"Figures, since I'm your first and hopefully last fox beau."

"But they trust my judgment even though I never told them about Roland cheating on me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Remember how I told you that rabbits are clans and we don't get into fights with other clans since we live in a community that needs to depend on each other? Well, my dad would have freak out so bad and lash out on Roland that a big fight between our families would have occurred."

"Like the Harefields and the McCougars?"

"Exactly. Bunnyburrow is just so populated with rabbits that having a feud is dangerous."

He let out a low whistle.

"You know, it just occurred to me… since I'll be staying with Fru and she lives in Tundra Town… I bet I can visit that repair shop and talk to Lydia's girlfriend!"

"Not without me you aren't."

"But aren't you going to be busy with your mom?"

"Not that busy, look Carrots we started this thing together and we're going to finish it together."

"Well if you're sure, then give me a call of when you're free and we'll go there together."

"It's a deal."

She let out a yawn, "It's getting late."

"Agreed, I need my beauty sleep."

She giggled, "Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Judy."

When she hung up he gave a sigh, thinking, _Its better she didn't come home with you… If she was there, chances are we would have lost control and did something we might regret later, she would resent me and that's something I really don't want. Fin had the right idea about those condoms. Mating is a natural part of our lives but it's just too soon. Thus, I will keep my distance until the proper time. The question is though, can I even wait that long?_

He had reasoned that he had better or he would risk losing the girl he loved forever.

* * *

 _ **AN: I can't thank you enough for your support, dear readers, as of now this story has the most reviewers then any of my other stories! But it might be awhile before I can update the next chapter, things are getting busy at school so I have to focus on that. Until next time!**_


	18. Chapter 18

It was great living in Fru's large manor as the girls would giggle, gossip, and play all day long. Judy got to meet Mr. Big as he welcomed her into his home and now she knew why her friend was so rich… it made her slightly uncomfortable at first of being in the home of a crime boss but over the next few days Big had proven to be generous with her and treated her as if she was another daughter to him. As he told her when she first came that she was already like family to him since Fru had talked highly of her.

She was practically living like a princess as polar bear servants had pampered her and Fru. She had assured her parents that she was fine and that Fru was kind enough to let her spent the holidays with her making Stu and Bonnie feel relieved.

When it was Clawsmas morning, a polar bear came up to her and said.

"A Mister Wilde is here to see you."

Judy lit up of the mention of her boyfriend being here and told the polar bear to let him in.

"Nick!" she gleefully shouted as she ran up to him and he twirled her around in his arms.

Once he set her down he grinned, "I'm glad to see you too, Carrots. I brought you a present."

She gasped, "Oh, Nick! I was so caught up with finals and worrying about Dawn that I didn't get a chance to get you a present!" she covered her eyes, "I'm the worst girlfriend ever…"

"Relax, Carrots, you already gave me a present."

"I did?"

"The kiss, remember?"

"How could I forget about that?!"

"Well, we could always have a do-over." he twitched his brow.

She chuckled, "You're impossible." she leaned forward and closed her eyes while he did the same.

Once they had finished she led him into the parlor where a large Clawsmas' tree was and they sat down on the couch where she opened his present. It was a carrot pen.

He smirked, "I know how much you love writing down notes and you write so much that you run out of pencils and your pens dry out before the semester ends, so I got that pen because it's able to record things so when you're in class it'll be easy to get what the teacher's saying without having to-" He was stop short when Judy press her lips to his and was moving her tongue to get inside his mouth. He let her gain access and they were kissing fervently to the point Judy had her back laid on the sofa.

Nick felt her legs wrap around his waist and they kept on kissing when he felt her reaching down to his thighs and reality set back in. He quickly stopped kissing and uttered, "Wait."

Judy gave a concern look, "What's wrong?"

He sat up, "Well, we are in a room that anyone could just walk in, and I'm pretty sure you don't want your best friend gushing over this…"

She blush a deep crimson red that went up to her ears, "You're right, I guess got carried away… I'm grateful you stopped it when you did, because as much as I want it, I know I need to wait, so much is happening right now and bunnies are just natural lovers when it comes to finding that one mammal they will cherish forever…"

He smirked again, "Hence why you have so many kids…"

"That's another thing, as much as there's chance I won't get pregnant there could still be a chance I could… I've read that some interspecies couples can get children so had we've gone as far as we would have…"

"I agree, Carrots. We're still in the middle of school, and I'm pretty sure Headmistress Bellwether would've had a heart attack to find her prize student was with child by a fox."

She chuckled at the thought even though it was rather serious given her parents would've had the same reaction.

He sighed, "I will admit it's hard to control the urges."

"It is…" she sadly said. "But we can't risk it right now, not even now when school is out. Besides we should use this time to find our vandal and save our schools from being shut down."

"I'm all ears, Carrots."

"You're all everything, Nicholas Wilde, that's why I love you."

He gapped, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." she smirked.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "And I love you, Judy Hopps…"

* * *

It was a few days after Clawsmas when Judy exclaimed, "This is it." while looking at the machine shop in front of them.

"Now we just need to find this Raquel." Nick stated.

They went inside the shop where larger mammals were taking apart cars with their own abilities and some of the smaller mammals were repairing vehicles of all sizes that include giraffe and rodent. They had reached the main office where a raccoon wearing coveralls was busy with paperwork.

Judy cleared her throat, "Um, excuse us, but you wouldn't happen know a Raquel would you?"

"You're looking at her."

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed, "Excellent, because we got a few questions to ask you."

Nick took over, "Regarding the vandalized wall of both the All-Boys' and All-Girls' academies."

Raquel gave an emotionless expression, "And why would I have anything to do about that?"

Judy pointed, "A witness gave us a license plate to the motorcycle that was fleeing the scene and we track it down to your girlfriend, Lydia's house in the Rainforest District."

Nick said, "She said she gave it to you for repairs at the time of the graffiti writing."

Raquel stated, "Yeah, I had the motorcycle, and I did do repairs on it because Lydia's birthday was coming up but I also wanted to surprise her with new seat covers so I gave it to a friend of ours that was able to put them in. Her name is Donna Stagwell, she lives in Sahara Square but you'll mostly find her at the Mystic Spring Oasis club."

Judy's eyes widen, "But isn't that the club for naturalists?"

Raquel smirked, "The same. Donna's a regular member there."

Nick was having a hard time containing his laughter which made Judy glare at him before addressing the raccoon, "Thank you so much for your help. We'll be going now."

Once they were out of the building was when Nick burst out laughing, "You, setting foot in a _naturalist club_?! Oh, that will be rich!"

She stated in annoyance, "Whether or not I like going to a naturalist club is irrelevant at the moment. I'll simply have to suck it up and go through with it."

He shook his head, "Look, sweetheart, since it makes you uncomfortable I can just go in by myself."

"No. We started this together and we're going to finish it together."

"Boy, that's the spirit." he smirked.

She smirked back until it faltered, "I am a bit worried that it'll be like a dream I had." she let out a slight chuckle, "I was actually a police officer and I was on this missing mammal case and…"

Nick's eyes widen and held his paw up, "Wait-a-second. Was that missing mammal an otter and you needed me as a witness but had to blackmail me?"

She gapped up at him, "How did you know that?"

"I had a dream just like that!"

They stood silent in shock contemplating this new revelation.

She asked, "When?"

"Shortly before the Sadie Hawkins dance."

She gasped, "Oh…my…" she looked up at her fox with tears of joy filling up, "It is so odd how we manage to have the same dream but honestly I'm not going to question it."

He smiled, "Me, neither. I think fate is pulling for us, Carrots, for everything that we do, we just seem to get closer and closer."

"Maybe the dream is telling us something. In the end of it we were both police officers and seeing how we're trying to solve this mystery… Nick, I think I know now what I want to be after graduation."

"You're sure about that, Carrots? There hasn't been a bunny cop before."

"There hasn't been a fox for a cop before either but we can change that. In our dream we wanted to make the world a better place and I have faith we can do that here."

"I don't know, Judy, can mammals trust a fox officer? Dreams are one thing but in real life…"

She took his face in her paws and stared straight into his eyes, "Nicholas Wilde, you can be trusted. I had a hard time seeing it before but now… I would trust you with my life…"

He gave a small smile before he declared, "Then we've a case to crack, Officer Hopps." and playfully saluted at her.

She returned it as she said, "Lead the way, Officer Wilde."

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry this one took so long, but between school, writer's block, and writing_** **Visions Of** ** _for my Zootopia Christmas special which won't be done by Christmas, but I aim to finish it before winter break is over._**


	19. Chapter 19

Judy was having a hard time looking at the unclothed deer that was having yoga exercises with other unclothed mammals. In fact, the yak that let them in was bare as well and she had to muster every fiber of her being from running away then. She probably would have if Nick wasn't by her side right now and would have never heard the end of it.

Donna wasn't much help anyway. The moment Nick asked her about the motorcycle and the seat covers she told them she was having a hard time remembering given she had short-term memory loss.

Judy asked, "So you really have no memory of the motorcycle?"

Donna-being a bit on the ditsy side-replied, "Yep, sorry about that."

Nick questioned, "And your friends didn't bother telling us this, why?"

"They could have forgotten themselves or they did it just to annoy you, they're funny that way."

Nick snidely replied, "Oh, yes, we're laughing on the inside." he faced his girlfriend who smacked her forehead and could tell what she was thinking. This was a complete dead end. The culprit was still nowhere in sight and they were right back where they started.

Judy turned to go, "Well, thank you for your time, Ms. Stagwell, we'll just see ourselves out and…" she stopped short when she spotted a familiar tiger across the pool, "Oh… my…" she covered her mouth in shock.

Nick saw what she was looking at and ended up gapping, "Is that…?"

Mr. Stripe was wearing nothing as he conversed with other nude mammals and ended looking toward where Judy and Nick were making his face sagged and went over.

"Ms. Hopps. I'm surprised to see you here."

Judy flushed, "I'm a bit surprise to see you here as well, Mr. Stripe."

"I hope you'll keep this between us. This is just my way of dealing with the stress in my life when it gets to be too much."

"I get that." she responded.

"So, how are you enjoying winter break?"

"Fine. Nick and I have been cracking down on the case."

"Oh, yes. Headmistress Bellwether told me about that, how's that going?"

"Sorry, but we're only allow to tell our findings to the deans."

"Understood. Well, keep up the good work." he gave a thumbs up and when back to his friends.

* * *

"So, Carrots, thinking of calling Mr. Stripe: Mr. Strip from now on?" Nick gloated the minute they were outside the club.

Judy's face burned from anger and embarrassment. _I just can't believe a civilized teacher like that could ever…_

"At least I don't have to worry anymore about you swooning over him in class."

She glowered at her boyfriend, "I never swooned over him in class."

"It sure looked that way when you were performing the balcony scene with him."

"It's called acting, sweetheart. And why would I be attracted to him when I was already moony-eyed for someone else at the time?" she smirked.

"I'm hoping that someone else was me, Fluff."

She kept smirking, "I guess you'll never know." she moved forward.

He thought to himself, _Oh, so that's how you want to play, Carrots, fine. We'll play…_ with a smirk he called out, "Alright, Carrots, if you want to play hardball, we'll play hardball!"

She stopped and turned her head back with intrigue. What is it her fox has planned? Suddenly in one swift move he pressed his lips to hers with his tongue licking on them asking for entrance. She tried pushing away since they were in public but he kept on kissing. She knew he wasn't going to break away from this easily and let his tongue into her mouth, but he wasn't going to enjoy it for long as she bit on it.

"Ow!" he moved back and held his tender tongue.

"Serves you right," she crossed her arms, "For gosh sakes, Nick, we're in public!"

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

He held his tongue while mumbling, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

The expression on her face told him she didn't buy it but decided to let it go for now. She then suggested, "Let's get some ice cream to help with that silver tongue of yours and then how about hitting the arcade afterwards?"

He smiled and nodded.

"But no more kissing like that, got it?" she eyed him.

He held his paw up meaning he meant nothing but goodwill and nodded.

* * *

They stopped at Jumbeaux's Café where they got the junior size ice-cream sundae that was still huge by a small mammal's perspective but the couple didn't mind sharing a bowl since there was plenty of ice-cream to be had.

Judy smirked, "How's the tongue, Slick?"

"It would be better if you got me a jumbo-pop to go with it." he twitched his brow.

She rolled her eyes, "And you can't buy it yourself, why?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Because I forgot my wallet at home?"

She sighed, and went straight to the counter to buy the large jumbo-pop. She struggled carrying it over but managed to get over to the booth where she and her boyfriend were sitting. She glared at him, "Satisfied?"

"Very." he grinned and took the large popsicle.

She frowned, "You're not going to eat that are you?"

"Am I? No. No, I am not." he smirked.

"So I wasted fifteen dollars for nothing?"

"Not nothing. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

They made it to a run-down apartment complex and were heading down to the basement.

Judy asked, "Where are we?"

"My home." he stated, "when I was younger, my parents and I lived in a townhouse until… you know."

She gave a single nod not wanting to bring up Nick's painful memories of his father's death.

"It wasn't for the trust fund, we never would have met."

She slightly smiled thinking how true that was. And it was also true that if she never heard of Zootopia's All-Girls' Academy she never would have met Nick otherwise.

He kept speaking, "I thought giving my mom the fund would be the best thing for us but now… I'm glad that wasn't true." He stopped at a large freezer fit for the larger mammals. He got on a stepladder and opened it up.

Judy hopped up to another stepladder and looked inside the freezer seeing other jumbo-pops in it. She gave her boyfriend a confused look who merely had a smirk on his face as he set the jumbo-pop he had with the rest of them and went down and began explaining.

"It's a hobby of mine. I got the idea when I was twelve. I would melt down jumbo-pops to make smaller versions of popsicles called "pawsicles"."

"Wait… didn't you do something like that in the dream?"

"Yup, but there some minor differences, first off I don't sell my creations off, I keep them to myself." he moved to a sunlamp and turned it on, "I use this to melt the jumbo-pops," he grabbed a glass container, "then I pour the liquid in this," he moved to a shelf in the corner and grabbed a mold of a small pawprint and pointed out he had several like them, "Then I pour them in this and put the stick in before putting it in the freezer right here." he pointed to a refrigerator that was size appropriate for them. He shrugged, "It's that simple."

"That's… pretty clever." she smirked.

He gave a dismissive wave, "No big deal, really."

"Speaking of big deals, how's your band coming along? Did you finally get a hold of playing your guitar right again?"

"Not yet, given things got busy in the last week of the semester. But once we get back, I'll be practicing harder than ever." He gave a slight frown, "What about you? Going to patch things up with Dawn?"

Her ears drooped from hearing her estranged friend's name, "I hope so, providing she'll let me near her enough to talk."

"And if you can't?" concern filling his voice.

She sighed, "Then… I guess our friendship is over with."

There was a pause before he said, "You told me she felt jealous from her mother seeming to favor you in school but I don't think you told me what caused her to think like that. You've been going to school together for almost two years so why now would she feel this way?"

Judy gave another sigh, "I wasn't sure if I should tell you this but the day the headmistress told me about possibly skipping was also when she offered an opportunity for me to attend an independent study program giving me a chance to get head start on the career of my choice."

He let out a low whistle, "That's a pretty big deal."

"The problem is, it requires me being away for a semester and if I skip a grade next year…"

His eyes widen realizing what she meant.

She gave a slight nod, "That won't give us much time to be together before graduation not to mention my friends. She's giving me until the spring."

He touched his chin in thought, "That doesn't give you much time to decide."

"And if Dawn is right about her mother preferring me over her then it just shows how much my headmistress wants me to succeed. I hate to let her down but at the same time I don't want to go so far away from you, Fru, and Giselle."

He questioned, "Do you really want to go?"

She stood quiet before uttering, "Well… I wouldn't mind it, and it would be a great help for when I try to become a police officer."

He pondered on that. He knew from experience how hard foxes can get employment and even when they did, their employers still had a tint of distrust toward them and with Judy trying to become the first rabbit officer ever, her grades alone won't get her the connections she'll need. At least with this program there was a shot of doing that.

She voiced, "I still have to apply so chances are I won't get accepted."

He made a small scoff, "I seriously doubt that." and gave a smirk.

She felt at ease knowing her boyfriend wasn't as upset as she thought he would be.

He continued by saying, "We'll make it work, Fluff. You can call me every night before you go to sleep. We can still date on the weekends, I'm sure even in an independent study program you're allowed to have time off to relax."

"So does this mean…?"

He took her paws, "I want you to apply. It's a good thing for you and I want you to take it."

"Would you'd have?"

"In a second." he stated.

Her eyes lit up as the idea struck her so quickly, "You should apply, too!"

"What?!" he shouted out in genuine surprise.

"Think about it, Nick, we're both thinking of going into law enforcement and we'll likely be seniors next year so we need to spend time together as much as possible. Especially if we'll end up married and starting a life toget-"

He held his paws up, waving, "Whoa! Whoa! Stop hitting the fast forward button, Carrots! You're getting way ahead of yourself."

Her face sagged in worry, "Do-do you not want to marry me?"

He gave a stun look as if she asked such a ridiculous question, he sighed and held her paw up to his face where he kissed it and softly said, "Of course I do… Ever since our kiss at the ball I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…"

She was on the verge of crying for joy.

"I just think we need to slow down, much like how we almost gave in to our urges on Clawsmas. But there's still so much you don't know about me and there's lots I don't know about you…"

She gave a small sniffle and wiped her eyes before asking, "Would you like to go first?"

He smiled as he started leading her out of the basement, "I'll tell you on the way to the arcade, and then, you can tell me all about you when we go for pizza. Sounds good?"

She smiled brightly and nodded before taking his paw and they walked out of the building paw-in-paw.

* * *

 _ **AN: Now that I'm getting closer to the Battle of the Bands competition, some more song suggestions would be helpful. Thank you.**_


	20. Chapter 20

It was the start of a whole new semester. Both All-Boys' and All-Girls' academies were settling back in after a long break. Nick had never felt happier being back in school knowing his girlfriend was just next door and he was planning on winning the Battle of the Bands now that he finally sounded better on his guitar. He was nervous at first but remembering what Judy told him about having repressed memories of her grandmother when knitting and thought of how proud his father would be of him for attending his alma meter and that he wanted to impress Judy by sounding great.

He was sitting in Economics class-a class in which he prided himself for having such good grades in-when the speaker system came on with Headmaster Lionheart announcing.

" _Good morning and welcome back from winter break! I hope you enjoyed yourself because this semester will be very busy for the academy. First off, anyone wishing to participate in this year's Battle of the Bands merely need to sign in at the office. Second, the All-Boys' Academy and All-Girls' Academy annual community project is coming up later this semester so pair up with a group of students from All-Girls' and decide what project you'll be doing this year so that you'll be ready by the given date. And lastly, this year we, along with All-Girls' will be participating in the Academy Games by going against Menagerie Prep Academy."_

That caused a few groans from the students but Nick was unfazed.

 _"_ _As such the top ten students from each school will be able to compete in the Games. So if you like to partake in the event, I suggest you study hard and keep up the good grades! Thank you, and have a nice day."_

Once their principal signed off, the guys started talking amongst themselves and Gideon who had class with Nick whispered to him, "Are you going to try entering the Games?"

Nick merely shrugged, "It's too early to tell, Gid. Besides, first things first we need to win the Battle of the Bands and we're going right after class to sign in."

* * *

They did just that as they entered into the office and signed on the sheet. Bogo and Lionheart entered in just seconds later when they saw the fox had just finish putting his name on.

" _You're_ entering the tournament?" the cape buffalo questioned.

"That's right, so you better brace yourselves." Nick proudly stated, "This will be the year you lose and I'd bring plenty of tissues if I were you."

Bogo snorted indignantly, "You just keep telling yourself that, _fox."_

Nick put on his casual grin, "Duly noted." and left the office without a second glance, he was in too much of a good mood already that not even Bogo brought him down.

His good mood did not go unnoticed as Bogo faced Gideon, Finnick, and Clawhauser and said with a furrowed brow, "He's too happy, why is he too happy?"

Ben being the loving cheetah he was smiled and replied, "He and Judy are finally dating." he gave a small squeal.

The lion and buffalo exchanged bewildered looks.

* * *

While the day was going well for Nick, it wasn't going so well for Judy. Dawn had to stay in their dorm for the rest of the year since the room assignments were set since the beginning of the year. Judy had hoped this would give them a chance to talk things over but Dawn chose to ignore her and always left the room early so they wouldn't have a chance to talk.

When she had English with Mr. Stripe later she couldn't get the image of him being naked out. Since Ms. Hardshell decided to retire suddenly after being sick, Mr. S took over for her as their teacher. Judy knew then it was going be a _long_ semester. But surmised it won't be so bad as long as she still had Fru and Giselle as her friends and with Nick as her boyfriend now it definitely wasn't all bad.

Then at lunch she noticed Amanda was looking distraught and her friends were trying to comfort her. She turned to Giselle beside her and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Amanda?"

Giselle sadly nodded, "I overheard in gym class. Apparently her boyfriend was dating someone else on the side while she was in school. She found out during break."

Judy's ears drooped. She knew all too well of the pain that the panther was going through. She stood up and went straight to her. She touched the girl's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry about what happen…"

Amanda looked into the bunny's eyes and saw the pain in them. She asked a wordless question through her eyes and the bunny gave a nod. Amanda turned to her posse, "Girls, could you leave us for a bit?"

They complied to her wish and left the panther and rabbit alone.

"You had a boyfriend that cheated on you?"

"I did. His name was Roland, he was the brother of a friend of mine, and for awhile there we were planning on being family when circumstances changed that. I discovered his true self when I saw him kissing another bunny…" her lips trembled from the memory.

"How did you get pass it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I focused on coming to school here so I wouldn't have to live in Bunnyburrow and be reminded of that backstabbing bastard."

"Were you in love?"

Judy mulled over that question, she should have been able to say yes but looking back and thinking it over, she replied, "In a way. I thought I was in love with him but I was blind to his true intentions."

"Dave and I were so much in love… I just don't understand what could have gone wrong between us. I know me being away at school didn't help our relationship but he could have been more supportive and waited…"

Judy shook her head, "Roland wasn't supportive in a lot of things I did. For example he wasn't that thrilled for me when I started studying to come here or for me to move away to Zootopia. I considered staying for him and his sister but when things happen between me and her and the cheating began, I took the entrance exam right away and thankfully I passed so I could escape from my past."

"And are things better for you now?"

Judy gave a small smile, "Yes. It was a rough start but in the end everything worked out, with a minor exception…" she turned her head to where Dawn was sitting alone eating her lunch. She turned back to Amanda, "Just because Dave wasn't the one for you, doesn't mean the one you're meant to be isn't out there… I thought I wouldn't find true love after Roland, but I couldn't be more wrong." her smile grew wider.

Amanda's eyes widen, "Does that mean you and Wilde _are_ dating? I thought that was just a rumor."

Judy rolled her eyes, "A rumor that no doubt started from a certain shrew… But it is true nevertheless."

"Do you want to keep it a secret or are you okay with everyone knowing?"

Judy just smiled, "I shouldn't have to hide my love for Nick. I don't care if the whole school knows."

"But aren't you afraid you'll break-up just like with Roland?"

She shook her head, "No. I know for a fact that won't happen with us. He's the one."

The panther's eyes widen in shock before softly asking, "Can the same happen for me?"

"I'm sure it will. But take time to heal first from your heartbreak, focus on your studies, spend time with your friends, and when the time is right, you'll find the one you were destined for."

In a swift move, the panther hugged the small bunny while whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

Nick and his friends started heading into the music room for rehearsal when they heard guitar playing going on. They poked their heads in to see a black panther rocking out on the bass guitar with his eyes closed so he didn't see them.

"Who is that?" Gideon asked.

Finnick replied, "Robert Clawson, but he's prefers the name Bobby. I have a couple of classes with him, but he tends to be a lone wolf then any of the other wolves that go to school here."

They kept on watching him play till Bobby ended his jam session and Nick decided to get acquainted with the panther.

"Bobby, is it? Nice jamming there, mammal, where did you learn how to play like that?"

Bobby briefly glanced at the fox and company and just walked out.

Nick motioned, "O-kay, guess we'll never know."

Ben voiced, "Not a very talkative guy is he?"

Fin shrugged, "I told you. He's a loner."

Gideon questioned, "Should we start practicing now? We only got like two hours until dinner."

Ben asked, "What song should we play?"

Finnick pointed, "It has to be a song that will qualify us into the tournament but we want to save our best songs for when making it into the finals."

Nick said, "The rules say it has to be school appropriate but we want to keep it cool at the same time. Any ideas?"

Ben took out his smart phone and scrolled through EweTube. "Hey! How about that Phil Collie's song: You'll Be in My Heart? It did win an Otter after all!"

The boys pondered on that before Nick spread a grin, "Benji, you're brilliant!"

The cheetah gave a tiny squeal of appreciation.

* * *

Judy headed to the Headmistress's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the sheep replied.

When Judy entered in the ewe stopped with what she was doing and a smile widen on her face when seeing her prize student. "Judy, dear!" she went up from her desk and held the bunny's paws.

"Have you made your decision regarding the independent study program?"

"I have. But I must discuss some things with you."

Bellwether furrowed her brow, "If this is about Dawn, I assure you that she will not disrupt your studies as she made quite clear to me that she was planning on keeping her distance from you for the rest of the semester until she can be properly moved into a new dorm next year."

"That's what concerns me. Do you really favor me over your own daughter?"

The sheep gave a surprised look before declaring, "Absolutely not! I love my daughter dearly, and I always make sure she has the best there is at home. Do I treasure you more at school? Perhaps. But you are one of my top students and I take great pride in that. All the more reason I want to send you to the program."

"But it's unfair to have me apply when Dawn wants to apply too. She can benefit from the program as much as me."

"I know she can, and believe me, I want to do it for her as much but the problem is, because she is my daughter, mammals are going to think I favor her over the rest of the students. Before you came along I was afraid that no matter how hardworking my daughter was, it won't count if mammals don't believe she earned it on her own."

Judy's ears drooped from realizing how true that was.

"But then you come and I was so relieved. A first year student makes it all the way to the top five percent of her class and keeps it up the next year. I was very impressed by the fortitude you brought into your schoolwork that I called up the university at the first chance."

She blushed as she said, "Well, I'm very flattered that you think that way toward me, but I don't want Dawn to suffer a lack of affection from her mother. And for that I would like to make you a deal."

"Oh?"

"I will apply for the independent study program _only_ if Dawn can apply too, and that you call up Headmaster Lionheart so that he can offer the same application to his student Nicholas Wilde."

The ewe gazed at Judy in bewilderment and finally asked, "And you will not apply otherwise unless the terms have been met?"

The bunny nodded her head.

The sheep slowly smiled, "Judy Laverne Hopps, you are going to go places. Consider it done."

She smiled in return.


	21. Chapter 21

The very next day, Nick was called into the Headmaster's office which caused worry among his friends thinking that Leo and Bogo finally found a way to expel him and the thought occur to Nick as well but he braced himself so he could try to talk his way out of it.

When he entered the office he could see the lion was busy with paperwork and didn't acknowledge the fox until Nick did a slight cough to get his attention.

"Ah, good, Mr. Wilde, please have a seat." he gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

Nick did as he was told and stared at the dean in uncertainty.

"At the request of Headmistress Bellwether, I've been instructed to give you an application to the independent study program from the University of Zootopia."

Nick tried not to smile as he thought excitedly, _Alright, Carrots!_

"However I must point out a few things regarding the application."

Nick's brow furrowed, "Such as?"

"While it's true you are a top student, but you're in the bottom percent. The program accepts students who are in the top ten percent of their class and you need a reference from me in order for them to look at the application."

"So I guess I won't be able to get in…" _Sorry, Judy, we tried…_

"Not necessarily." the lion stated.

The fox looked at him in confusion.

"I am willing to send in the application and reference but only if you make it into the Academy Games as one of its top ten students. Seems fairly reasonable, wouldn't you think?"

Nick gave no emotion, true he wasn't sure if he wanted to compete in the Games in the first place but now it seemed he had no choice. A part of him wanted to forget the whole thing but a bigger part of him didn't want to disappoint his girlfriend who was counting on him to apply. With a sigh, he told the headmaster.

"If you think that's what's best, sir, then who am I to argue?"

Lionheart gave a small smile, "Good mammal. Tell me, have you done much investigating on the vandalism?"

"We had a solid lead so far, but then it turned into a dead end. I'm afraid we're back to where we started."

"That's too bad. But perhaps it's for the best, you need to keep up with your studies if you wish to get into the Games."

Nick gave a small nod.

"You may go back to class now, and I will be keeping tabs on your progress."

Nick shrugged, "You're the principal." and left.

* * *

Gideon motioned, "Just so we get this straight, you're not in trouble?"

Nick shook his head, "No."

Ben asked, "Then why were you sent to the Headmaster's office?"

Nick sat down on his bed as he explained, "Carrots has been offered to apply for this independent study program and managed to pull some strings so I can apply too. But there's a catch."

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Isn't there always?"

Nick slightly smirked at that, "Lionheart wants me to make it into the top ten to compete in the Academy Games. Only then will he send in my application."

Finnick scowled, "Sounds a bit like blackmailing to me."

Nick replied, "It's not, only the top ten percent of a student's class can get into the program. Carrots' is already up there so she doesn't need to worry about getting in."

Ben gushed, "All this for your girl… That's so sweet!"

Fin stated, "Its official, we've lost him."

Gideon suggested, "You know, Valentine's Day is coming up, I can make you and Judy a heart shape cake."

"Make sure it's carrot cake." Nick smirked.

"You going to get her flowers and chocolates, too?" Ben asked.

"We'll see how much money I have. But if I don't have enough I may have to borrow from the rest of you."

Ben shook his head, "I wish you could, but I have to keep as much as I can to buy extra doughnuts in the morning. Not sure how long it's going to last though…" he frowned, "My dad's threatening to cut me off if I don't get my gym grade up."

Gideon asked in concern, "What happen?"

"Well, when report cards came during break, I found I had all B's and C's but I got a D in gym."

Nick and Fin exchanged looks knowing it was no mystery that the cheetah nearly failed given how out of shape he was.

Nick stepped up and put an arm around the stout cheetah, "Then we better make sure you don't get cut off." playfully punching him.

Ben's eyes widen in hope, "Can you really?"

Gideon and Fin nodded their heads.

"Okay, so… what do I have to do?"

"First off, you have to cut back on the doughnuts and any other extra goodies you pick out in the dining hall."

Ben's face dropped before proclaiming, "But I like eating doughnuts, it's part of who I am!"

Nick poked at the cheetah's belly, "But it's the doughnuts that are causing you to be out of shape right now and failing gym class. So until you start exercising and eating healthy you wouldn't be able to buy them for the rest of the year or the year after."

Ben looked down knowing the truth behind that.

Gideon patted his friend's back, "Hey, I'm not in the best of shape either but I keep trying to eat the right foods so I won't be so tired after just a simple run. We'll help you out."

Benjieiam eyed all his pals before he did a squeal and got them in a tight hug much to Finnick's displeasure, "You guys are the best!"

* * *

It was bright and early the next morning, Gideon had set his alarm to six am since that was the time he got up every morning to do a jog around the campus before breakfast, and he suggested that Ben joined him since last night they agreed they would help him get his gym grade up.

Gideon got dressed by putting on his academy hoodie and matching sweatpants then went to Clawhauser and shook him awake. The cheetah had a hard time getting out of bed but he finally emerged by dressing up in the same attire as the fox.

Ben inquired when looking at their sleeping roommates, "Should we ask them if they want to come?" he started going to Fin's bed and started reaching out to the fennec when a growl escaped from him.

"Touch me… and you die…"

Ben immediately backed away and went to the door where Gideon was.

The fox stated, "That's why you let sleeping dogs lie."

"But they're foxes."

Nick with his eyes still closed, muttered, "Same family."

Ben looked at Gideon for confirmation who nodded.

* * *

Once they were outside and started jogging, Ben started panting heavily.

"Can't… move… on…" he stopped and lied on the grass.

Gideon checked his cell phone clock, "We've been jogging for only ten minutes, Ben."

Ben gasped out, "Ten minutes too long!"

"Hey guys!" they heard a shout and looked up to see Judy wearing her own academy hoodie and sweats looking over the wall.

Gideon put on a smile and greeted her, "Hello, Judy, out for a jog as well?"

"Just finishing up, I've been up since five."

Clawhauser exclaimed, "That early? Why?"

"Force of habit. Growing up on a farm you get used to the idea of getting up early to start on the chores."

Gideon nodded, "I'm sure."

Judy inquired, "Are you alright, Ben? You seem a little out of it."

Ben motioned, "I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath."

Gideon pointed, "We're trying to help him get in better shape so he can raise his gym grade up."

"That's very sweet, Gid." Judy beamed.

"It's going to take some time though, as long as we can get him to exercise a little each day and help him eat the right foods, we'll make it."

"Might I make some suggestions?"

"Sure."

She said directly to Ben, "Eat plenty of fruits and vegetables. Drink juice and water. And keep jogging with Gideon."

"Is that how you stay so great in shape?" the cheetah asked.

"Pretty much."

Gideon said, "Thanks Judy, we'll keep your suggestions and hopefully it will help."

"No problem. Oh, when you see Nick tell him I wish him luck in his studies, I hope he makes it to the top ten."

Ben questioned, "How did you know about that?"

"My headmistress told me after what Lionheart told her. And as a top student I was already automatically qualified for the Games so my headmistress is already keeping track of the students that will likely make it into the Games including the students from All-Boys'."

Gideon commented, "Wow, sounds like your headmistress takes these games seriously."

"I don't know all the details but I think it has to do with the rivalry with Menagerie Prep."

"Yeah, it's weird, but our headmaster seems to enjoy it whenever we beat Menagerie Prep at something." Ben said.

Gideon gestured, "Well, they are their biggest competition in major school events."

Ben added, "They do anything to beat us."

"But they never have as gone as far as cheating." said Judy, "You got to give them that."

Gideon checked his clock again, "We better get back to jogging, but it was great seeing you Judy."

Clawhauser smirked, "Yeah, sorry Nick wasn't up to see you but he and Finnick love staying in their beds."

Judy giggled, "I figured as much, I know foxes have more of a nocturnal state of mind but I am a bit surprised to see you up this early, Gid."

"Well… actually like you I briefly lived on a farm when I was younger before my family and I moved here to the city. But some things never change." he shrugged sheepishly.

She giggled again before saying her goodbyes and left.

* * *

She started to go into her dorm when suddenly she bumped into Dawn who was going on her way out.

"Dawn! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

The sheep glanced at her in silence before giving a sigh. "It's okay… I forgot you sometimes get up early to do a run. And… I want to apologize to you…"

The bunny's widen and hoped that maybe this was it of them rekindling their friendship!

"It's not your fault that my mom has to put her students before me… She told me why that was and… I'm inclined to agree. I rather be celebrated as a student then as the headmistress's daughter. She told me how you insisted that I be offered to apply for the program."

Judy started smiling but it sagged the moment Dawn said.

"But I turned it down."

Judy's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Because I want mammals to really believe I deserved something without making it seem my mother helped me."

Judy smiled, "I respect that. You're right, you should be proud of something you earned without mammals thinking otherwise." then her eyes lit up, "And I think I know how you can do that! The Academy Games! You compete in them as one of the team and if we win because of you…"

Dawn's eyes widen in revelation, "Judy, yes, it's brilliant! My mother would in no way be able to have sway in the Academy Games since the school administration are the ones that provide the judges! If I win an event for my teammates it purely would have been by myself and with no one else's help!" she started crying tears of joy. "Finally… this is my chance to prove myself…"

"It sure is…" Judy found herself crying in joy, too.

The two friends hugged having felt the fight had never happen in the first place.

Dawn then frowned, "But it won't be easy, this year we're going against Menagerie Prep. We're going to have to work harder than ever to work sure they don't win."

"Too bad we don't know what the events are ahead of time."

"But… we could check out the competition and see how much we need to brace ourselves."

Judy gave an unsure look, "But isn't that spying?"

"Maybe a little." Dawn admitted before putting on a smile, "But hardly anyone's going to notice us, we are after all some of the smallest mammals in the entire school. We just sneak in and out. It's that simple."

"Well…" Judy rubbed her chin in thought, "so long as we don't get caught…"

"And we won't. So how about we go over there this weekend?"

"Alright." they shook on it.

Judy smiled again, "You don't know how great it feels to be friends again."

Dawn smiled back, "I do actually. It was pretty lonely without you. I was able to talk to Fru and Giselle but it really wasn't the same without you."

The bunny's smile further widened, before turning to their dorm room, "I need a shower, I'll meet you downstairs." She turned the doorknob only for Giselle and Fru-who was on Giselle's shoulder-fell forward from the door. That told Judy and Dawn they had been listening in on their conversation. All four of the girls stared at one another before they broke down in laughter.

* * *

 ** _AN: It just occurred to me that I don't have a good band name for the boys, so if you have any ideas let me know!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Credit goes to guest reviewer Nitpik for thinking of the name Fox N' Spots and to answer your question Nitpik if you look back to the first chapter you will see that Gazelle is her given name as Giselle is her real name, at least in this fanfic.**_

* * *

Headmaster Lionheart stood on the stage with a microphone in his paw as he addressed the students competing in the Battle of the Bands in the auditorium.

"Now, we're just going to do a run-through of how each mammal or group sounds. We're not singing any songs just perform the score. And we'll see what placement you'll get for the first round. Now, let's start with the group that signed up first," he looked at the sheet, "'Fox N' Spots?"

Nick smirked as he and his band got up to the stage and warmed up. Then once Lionheart sat in the auditorium and said, "Whenever you're ready." They began playing.

The students watching gapped at how great they were sounding which made a certain cape buffalo and lion very nervous. When the dean gave the signal to end it, they stopped with a flourish. Causing a few claps from the audience.

The headmaster also seemed impressed as he said, "Thank you, boys, you may return to your seats."

They did so and Nick saw Bogo was glaring angrily at him making the fox all the more satisfied with their performance.

Lionheart called for his son's group next which was called, 'Manegement'.

Ben giggled at the name while Fin whispered, "The whole group must have been on high when they were figuring out names."

Gideon said, "That's got to be it."

Nick wasn't paying attention as he focused on how the group was just as sounding good as their group so he knew that _Manegement_ was going to be their biggest competition. And he meant that literally since the group comprised of the largest mammals, being a cape buffalo, lion, rhino, tiger, and a hippo. Nick recognized the other three as McHorn, Fangmeyer, and Higgins.

When they were done they got off the stage and once they took their seats, Bogo looked back to face the fox with a smug look. Nick just gave him an unfazed look.

* * *

Dawn and Judy got off the bus in the Meadowlands and walked a couple of blocks to where a large campus with the sign: **Menagerie Prep Academy** above them was. They could see from the entrance that students were going about their day by hanging out, studying, or exercising. They took the precaution of wearing different attire than their school uniforms so in case they did get spotted MP wouldn't know where they were from.

"They seem like ordinary students just like us." said Judy, "They're doing what we and All-Boys' does on a weekend."

"So it seems. But our curricumtion could be different from theirs so they could be learning more than we are."

Judy pondered on that thinking that could be true.

"And in sports we always come close to losing to them so they could be training harder."

Again, that seemed right.

"The only major difference that is clear between us is that girls and boys attend the same school together versus the All-Boys are our brother school while we're their sister school."

"Don't you sometimes wish our schools were co-ed?"

"No. I like it as it is. And the only reason you're wishing it were, is because you're dating Wilde right now." the sheep smirked.

Judy blushed, she didn't want to admit it but she was denying it either.

"All I can say is, he better treat you better than that last boyfriend of yours."

Judy had a dreamy look, "He all already has."

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I obviously missed something crucial. What exactly have you two been doing?"

She slightly frowned, "After our fight, I went to him for support and when I couldn't go home during break because it was snowed in, Fru offered for me to stay at her place where he came for a visit on Clawsmas, and that brought us closer. And since I was stuck in Zootopia it gave us an opportunity to solve the mystery but it turned into another dead end. We went on a date afterwards and well…" she touched her heart with a smile, "we have never been more in love…"

Dawn gapped and ended up covering her mouth.

Judy kept on smiling until it faltered the moment she spotted something across the campus. It was Ruby in a Menagerie Prep uniform as she was walking alongside a well-dressed female pig.

Dawn noticed the upset look on Judy's face, asking, "What it is?"

Judy pointed to the rabbit with the dark fur, "That's Ruby."

"The one that used to be your friend and the cheating boyfriend's sister?"

"Yes." Judy harshly replied.

"I see she's with Ms. Swinton, the headmistress of this school. I've seen her and my mom talking at school board meetings. And I can tell you they're not on friendly terms."

Judy wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at Ruby. All the pain of them being friends once came back as she realized how she been played again. She kept Judy away from the truth of knowing who the true vandal was. Suddenly the message: **ALL-GIRLS AND ALL-BOYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!** made sense. With the Academy Games coming up and with them going against MP they wanted them to be intimated without being found out. And since apparently, Ruby was one of them she made sure to keep Judy from finding out by sending her on a wild goose chase.

Judy couldn't hold it back anymore when she saw Ms. Swinton leaving and went to confront Ruby. Dawn called out to her, but she couldn't be stopped.

"Ruby." Judy proclaimed in a hard tone.

The other bunny's eyes widen when seeing her old comrade.

"It was you. You were the one who vandalized my school and All-Boys'."

Ruby put on a smug look, "So… you figured it out."

"It didn't occur to me until I got here and spotted you in that uniform. Menagerie Prep is the biggest competitor to All-Girls' and All-Boys', who else would say in big black letters that we don't stand a chance! So how long have been doing the school's dirty work?"

"Just last semester. I wasn't even a student yet, in fact, I was about to enter the school when I was offered the job of putting graffiti on the wall of your schools. That way, in case I somehow got caught I would have no connections to the school." she shrugged, "But since I didn't, I got in this semester."

Judy gnashed her teeth, "Do you have an idea how much fright you've caused? My classmates, my teachers, and every parent that had sent their daughter to the school were scared out of their wits! Including me! I was afraid my headmistress would've had to shut down the school!"

Ruby motioned, "The plan was for me to gain your trust, that's why I gave you that clue the motorcycle was at the scene mainly because I used it. I also dropped that paint can for you to find. They were little things, enough to make you trust me but not enough to solve the mystery. It was that simple."

Judy just gave a hard glance before saying, "You're really something else. It was bad enough that you were my best friend during that beating but this?" she shook her head.

"So now what are you going to do? Turn me in? You don't have any proof and even if you tell someone what I told you it would just be my word against yours." Ruby replied smugly.

Judy scowled, knowing how true that statement was and she was cursing herself for not bringing the carrot recorder pen Nick got for her on Clawsmas. Being the emotional bunny that she was she kept it safe in her room but it would have come in handy when Ruby practically confessed to her.

Ruby said, "I'm sorry it had to come to this. I was planning on giving you more clues for you to figure out but instead you come straight here and discover the truth. Why exactly are you here?"

"It doesn't matter. Especially now that I know who you truly are, Ruby Leapson. And I recall a certain promise was made and I expect you to uphold that promise. That you will never seek or speak to me again, and that you'll be gone from my life forever." on that final note, she left.

Once Judy and Dawn were back on the bus, was when she couldn't hold it in anymore and released her tears.

* * *

Nick was walking with his pals as they talked about the competition since not only would they have to go against Bogo and Leodore's group but Bobby Clawson and quite few other groups and soloists as well. They would really have to wow the judges and audience in the first round in order to make it to the next round and eventually the finals.

Ben said in worry, "I sure hope we can make it to the end."

Gideon pat the cheetah's arm, "Of course we will, we just have to keep practicing every afternoon from here on out."

They made their way outside as they kept talking when Nick noticed a certain bunny and sheep were heading back into their school and was looking pretty upset. In fact, it looked like Dawn had to support Judy from falling down. This got the fox feeling concern and called from over the wall.

"Carrots!"

Upon seeing him, Judy's face seem to brighten before she started crying again and rushed to him, "Oh, Nick!"

Nick climbed over the wall, landed on his feet and holded out his arms as she went into them and kept on crying.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I-I-I-w-w-was-a-a-at…"

He gave an apologetic smile, "I can't understand you, sweetheart…"

Dawn sighed, "She and I went over to check out the competition over at Menagerie Prep when she came across an old friend, three guesses who…"

Nick's eyes narrowed, "Ruby…"

Dawn nodded, "Apparently she was working with MP to get in and by doing that she was the one that wrote that horrible message on our wall."

His eyes widen, "How in the world do you know that?"

"She told Judy who told me on our way back here."

"She actually made a confession?" he asked Judy as she faced him.

Judy's tears were lessening but she still shuttered, "Y-yes… B-but I didn't have the pen with me so I couldn't record what she said. I h-have no way of bringing her to justice now…" she sniffled.

Nick stoked her ears as he softly said, "Hey, hey, we'll find some way of catching her. You have my vow."

That brought a tiny smile on her lips then she turned to see Finnick, Ben, and Gideon looking over the wall with Ben looking very happy at them. Nick saw them and frowned, "Do you mind? This is a personal moment."

Ben blushed and was repeatedly apologizing, Gideon just apologized and quickly left, while Finnick just rolled his eyes and went.

Nick told her, "Sorry about that, they just get bored easily."

Judy shook her head, "Its fine." she turned to Dawn and nodded her head.

Dawn started going, "I'll see you upstairs, Judy."

Once they were sure they were alone, they leaned in for a longing kiss before sitting on the ground with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

She let out a sigh, "What a day…"

He set his head on top of hers, "You said it. Though I'm pretty sure you had it worst then me…"

"Probably. How did it go by the way?"

"It wasn't the first round yet, the headmaster just wanted a run-through of all the acts. Next week is the first round."

"Are spectators allowed to come and watch?"

"Think you can make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…" she touched his cheek affectionately.

He touched her paw in the same way feeling pure bliss at the moment. He wished that it would never end.

But unbeknownst to them was a rabbit watching and gnashing his teeth at the sight.


	23. Chapter 23

Judy noticed she was wearing a white dress robe and was in the middle of a dark stage. Suddenly she heard singing coming from around her.

 _"_ _Sing once again with me… our strange duet… my power over you grows stronger yet… And though you turn from me to glance behind… The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind…"_

Judy turned in every direction to locate the voice but once she turned back she was suddenly faced with a mammal wearing half a white mask but she soon realized that it was Roland underneath the mask!

"No! Keep away!" she took a step back.

He resumed singing, " _You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge… In pursuit of that wish from now has been silenced… silenced… I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge… In your mind you have already succumbed to me… Drop all defenses, completely succumbed to me… Now you are here with me, no second thoughts… You've decided… decided…"_

"I have not decided on anything!"

This time Roland spoke, "Is that so? Then you better start making one now…" he pointed to a dark corner where it was lit up by a single spotlight and in that spotlight was Nick having a noose around his neck.

"Nick!" she cried out as she took a step forward.

Suddenly Nick was jerked by the rope which Roland had control over. Nick had to make sure it didn't choke him but with a stronger pull he could easily lose his life. Judy looked back in horror.

Roland sung out, " _Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"_

"You monster! You evil monster! What did I ever see in you?!"

Roland scowled, "Since you refuse to be with me, your lover shall now pay the price…"

"NO! NO!"

But it was too late the noose went up and Nick with it…

* * *

Judy screamed.

"Judy! Judy!" Dawn called out while shaking her.

Judy awoke up with a start and saw her friends looking at her in worry. She remembered that she was watching The Puma of the Opera movie on Giselle's laptop with them and must have fallen asleep in the middle of it.

Fru questioned in concern, "Are you alright?"

Judy felt herself calming down, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." _A really bad dream…_

Giselle inquired, "Are you sure? You seem a little pale."

Dawn put her hoof to the bunny's head, "Maybe you're getting sick, you do feel a little warm."

"I'm okay, girls." Judy insisted even though she felt otherwise, "Besides why would I want to get sick the day before my boyfriend has to compete in a huge Battle of the Bands contest, he's going to need my support."

Fru sighed lovingly, "You're so awesome, Judy. Nicky certainly is lucky to have you."

Dawn smirked, "He is not like that last boyfriend of hers, what was his name? Rupert? Reggie? Ronald?"

" _Roland."_ Judy said with venom.

Dawn snapped her fingers, "That's it. He was such a loser."

Giselle mentioned, "The song 'Bad Romance' comes to mind whenever I think of your ex."

Judy nodded before she declared, "Let's get back to the laptop and watch another movie."

Fru said, "But this time we watch something less scary."

Judy smiled in gratitude.

* * *

The boys were backstage getting ready to go on. All ready five other bands performed and all of them sounded good. They knew they would have to top them. Ben peeked from behind the curtain seeing a fairly large crowd.

"Wow, the auditorium is pretty full."

"Do you see Carrots out there?" Nick asked.

"Uh… no, no I don't see her anywhere."

"That's because she's standing right next to you." proclaimed a sweet voice.

They turned to see the rabbit standing there and Nick went to her to kiss her paw.

"Glad you could make it, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be seated in the audience."

"Shouldn't I at least get a backstage pass to see your performance up close?"

"You'll be able to see it better in the audience, and I got a special song I want to sing just for you…"

This intrigued her, "Alright. But before I go, I have something for you…" she took it out and revealed a brown knitted wrist band.

He stared at it as she said, "It's my way of making up for not giving you a Clawsmas present."

He slowly took it and gave her a heartfelt smile.

She smiled back before giving out a yawn.

He slightly frowned at that, "Tired, Carrots?"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night, but I'm okay."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. Now get out there and prove you're the best band." she playfully punched him before wishing the others luck and went.

Nick was still concern about her exhaustion but he decided to worry about it later as he heard the headmaster announcing their band and they went on.

A hush went over the crowd as they got ready. Then after a pause they started playing.

Nick then sang into the microphone as he spotted Judy in the front row, " _Come stop your crying it will be alright… Just take my hand and hold it tight… I will protect you from all around you… I will be here… Don't you cry… For one so small, you seem so strong… My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm… This bond between us… Can't be broken… I will be here… Don't you cry… 'Cause you'll be in my heart… Yes, you'll be in my heart… From this day on… Now and forever more… You'll be in my heart… No matter what they say… You'll be here in my heart… Always…_

 _"_ _Why can't they understand the way we feel… They just don't trust what they can't explain… I know we're different, but deep inside us… We're not that different at all… And you'll be in my heart… Yes, you'll be in my heart… From this day on… Now and forever more… Don't listen to them… 'Cause what do they know…? We need each other, to have, to hold… They'll see in time, I know…_

 _"_ _When destiny calls you, you must be strong… I may not be with you… But you got to hold on… They'll see in time, I know… We'll show them together… 'Cause you'll be in my heart! Believe me, you'll be in my heart… I'll be there from this day on… Now and forever more… You'll be in my heart… No matter what they say… You'll be here in my heart… Always… Always, I'll be with you… I'll be there for you always… Always and always… Just look over your shoulder… Just look over your shoulder… Just look over your shoulder… I'll be there… Always…"_

The crowd cheered loudly and Nick could see tears of happiness in his bunny's eyes.

The headmaster came back on stage clapping his paws as he addressed the audience, "Fox N' Spots, everyone!" he turned to the band, "Good job, boys!"

They took a bow before leaving the stage. They passed Manegement who was glowering at them as they went into the auditorium. Judy ran into Nick's arms and he twirled her around for a bit before putting her down.

She exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

Nick smirked, "It was, wasn't it?"

She playfully rolled her eyes before getting him into a tight hug. She stayed there until he said.

"Uh, Carrots? Can you let go now?" he winced.

She did as she blushed, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to linger that long, let's just get to our seats." she went back to her spot beforehand but Nick stood there pondering, the way Judy was hugging him it seemed like it was a matter of life and death. But when the headmaster announced the next group he had to take his seat but his thoughts still dwelled to Judy.

* * *

"And the bands that will compete in the next round are…" he listed them off until finally he got to, "Manegement… and… Fox N' Spots! Congratulations, I look forward to what you'll have next month."

Ben and Gideon cheered while Finnick simply had a smug look. Judy hopped out of her seat and clapped so hard. Nick smiled at her joy.

When everyone started leaving even Fin, Ben, and Gideon, Judy noticed the panther named Bobby Clawson and how he made it onto the next round and she thought of how great a player and singer he was to deserve the honor.

"Should I be worried that you have a wandering eye, Carrots?"

She turned back to her boyfriend to see the smug grin on his face and said, "Har-har, no. I wasn't looking to admire him, I was just wondering what he was like."

"Frankly, I'm not sure who Bobby Clawson is, I tried to make nice with him but he just stayed silent and went on his way. That usually means that a mammal wants to be left alone."

"Or maybe that means he's just shy."

Nick shrugged, "Either way, you won't to get him to talk."

Judy gave a sly look, "Wanna bet?"

Nick's eyes widen before he slyly looked back, "As in an actual bet?"

She nodded, "Hm-mm."

"What you have in mind?"

"If I can get Bobby talking and to agree to go on a date with a friend of mine, then I chose where to go on our first Valentine's Day."

"And if you don't, then I get to chose?" he smugly stated.

"That's right. Do we have a bet?" she held out her paw.

He smiled as he shook, "It's a bet."

Judy gave a nod and started walking over to the panther while Nick sat down in a comfy position and put his feet up, "Easiest bet I have ever won."

"Hi!" Judy called out to the panther holding a guitar case.

He stopped to look at her with an emotionless expression.

"I just wanted to say that you were awesome today and I hope you make to the finals."

The panther said nothing, merely nodded, and started going.

 _Hm… this will require a more direct approach…_

"Uh, wait! I know this is sudden, but a friend of mine that goes to school with me recently broke up with her boyfriend and I don't like the idea of her being alone on Valentine's Day after having a major heartbreak, so… I was wondering… could you maybe… go out with her?"

The panther looked back with a cocked brow and stood there.

Judy was worried that maybe she went a bit far until suddenly he said, "What's your friend's name?"

"Amanda Fangsworth."

"And you say she recently broke up with her boyfriend?"

"That's right."

"Well… I guess I could take her out, just so she isn't upset on Valentine's Day."

She smiled, "Thank you so much, I'll let her know and you two can work out the details."

"You're Wilde's girl, aren't you?"

She furrowed her brow, "Yes…?"

He gave a tiny smirk, "I've been hearing how you two started dating, especially since I heard how you didn't get along at first, so what made you decide to like him now?"

She gave a small smile, "Honestly, I'm not really sure. But as time went on, I saw there was something more to Nicholas Wilde then I could ever possibly imagine. I'm starting to wonder what took so long for us to start dating."

Bobby shook his head, "Sometimes we don't know what we want until its right in front of us."

"Huh. Very philosophical. There's definitely more to you than meets the eye."

"I like to keep things private." he stated.

"But you're not shy?"

"No. I just find socializing to be overrated if used all the time. I will admit though you're easy to talk to."

She gave a humble smile, "Just how I was gifted in this world."

From across the room, Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing, Bobby was actually talking to Judy! He gawked the moment he saw him moving his lips at the bunny and had been stunned since then. They chatted for a bit before Bobby started taking his leave and Judy came back to him with a smirk on her face.

"So, where shall we dine on Valentine's Day?" she said as she touched her chin and pretended to ponder on it.

Nick with his mouth still wide open uttered, "How did you do that? The guy won't even exchange one word with me let alone a conversation!"

She merely shrugged with a smile, "You just have to know of how to catch his interest."

He gave off an annoyed look.

She giggled, "I'm sure you'll find something to make him talk to you. But right now, I need to get back and find Amanda and tell her about her date."

"And you got him on a date! How did you do it?!"

She chuckled, "Goodbye, Nick, see you later." she kissed his cheek and went on.

Nick still stared after her in bewilderment before his face softened into a loving glance while thinking; _She really is something else… I am definitely never letting her out of my sights._

* * *

 ** _AN: I'm saving the next chapter for Valentine's Day._**


	24. Chapter 24

Valentine's Day arrived and Judy was giving Amanda a pep talk at breakfast.

"Remember, he doesn't like to talk much, just ask him simple questions and you'll be fine."

"Thank you so much for arranging this, Judy, I was afraid that I would end up sitting in my dorm eating ice cream and watching my soaps on my laptop. I had this whole day planned out for Dave and me before… you know… but then you go and do me a huge favor."

"It's no favor. I just didn't like the idea of you being alone here while Nick and I go enjoy ourselves."

"Either way, I am grateful to you. But you're sure he won't push it like trying to impress me with flowers or try to kiss me? Because I am still healing here."

"He won't. He's just going to keep you company. He likes to keep to himself a lot so no worries of him trying something."

"Okay." then she gave a sly grin, "So… what are you and Wilde going to be doing today?"

Judy noticed how a few other girls at their table stopped eating to listen in. She sighed internally as she told Amanda, "We're going out to eat, I know this restaurant that Nick knew about and I wanted to go back to it for the occasion, afterwards we plan on going dancing."

"Sweet! You go have fun, girl!"

Judy chuckled, "Thanks, I plan to."

* * *

Judy stood in front of the mirror as she looked herself over. She was wearing a light purple dress to match her eyes. It kept her modest yet showed some of her curves. She smiled to herself how that would impress her fox and had put on a touch of makeup.

Fru squealed when seeing her best friend, "Judy, you look so gorgeous!"

Giselle smiled, "You certainly are."

Dawn smiled, too, "Gorgeous and stunning."

"Thank you, girls. I sure hope he think so too."

Fru beamed, "Of course he will!"

Dawn added, "He'll be blind if he doesn't notice your beauty."

Judy blushed and grabbed her purse, "Well, I'm off, he'll be waiting by the entrance." she was about to take off when she felt her purse vibrating and took out her phone, figuring it would be just her parents wishing her a Happy Valentine's Day but when she checked, she found a video.

The video began playing and her eyes widen.

It was her and Roland on one their karaoke dates back in Bunnyburrow. She could see them on screen singing together as they sang the song 'Love is an Open Door' from Floatzen.

Fru questioned, "Judy, what is…?"

Judy just went back to them and showed them the video and they could hear the music playing.

 _"_ _'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue…"_

" _But with you…"_

 _"_ _But with you I found my place…"_

 _"_ _I see your face…"_

 _"_ _And it's nothing like I've never known before! Love is an open door! Love is open door! Love is an open door…"_

The music kept on playing as Judy watch in horror of how much fun she was having. When it finally stopped the two rabbits leaned in for a kiss. Judy looked away in shame.

 _Why did I ever kiss him? Those kisses meant nothing to him…_

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts, "What is this anyway? Is that who I think it is?"

Judy quietly said, "Yes, that was Roland."

"But why would you have a video of the two of you?" Fru asked.

A text then popped with the message: _Happy Val Day, Jude! From your love bunny, Rollie ;)_

All the girls sucked in a breath.

Giselle uttered, "He didn't…"

Dawn scowled, "He did."

Fru shouted, "How could he do this to you? And on Valentine's Day!"

Judy had downcast look, "He wants to remind me of the date we on a Valentine's Day a couple of years back. We would always have karaoke dates as it was our thing. In fact it was how we got set up by his sister, she had us perform a duet together on the karaoke machine and that's how we went out ever since."

"Speaking of which. Why did you two sing that song from Floatzen?" Dawn asked, "That's actually a hidden villain song."

Judy gave a tiny smile, "Ironic, isn't it? At the time, Roland suggested singing it as a way to prove that the song could be used for good by a couple who actually loved each other, 'course the joke was on me." she sighed as she stared at the text and slowly became angry that she threw her phone on her bed.

"Well, I am not going to have him spoil my day with Nick! I'm going to go out with the fox I love and prove to myself that I can get on with my life without little reminders of the past popping up!"

Fru-Fru cheered, "You go, girl!"

Dawn smirked, "You do that."

Giselle nodded, "We'll support you all the way."

Judy got them into a group hug. She felt so lucky to have such wonderful friends.

* * *

"One heart shape carrot cake as requested!" Gideon came into the room with the cake as Nick was putting on his black tie to go with his black slacks and white shirt.

"Ah, excellent, Gid!" he exclaimed while turning to his roommate.

Ben was already practically drooling when seeing it. "Mmm-hm! That looks good!"

Fin pointed at Clawhauser's belly, "Remember, you can't have any."

Ben sighed in disappointment, remembering he had to cut down on the sweets.

Gideon patted his friend's back, "Besides, the cake's got Nick and Judy's initials on them so eating it anyway would be a big no-no."

Nick examined the initials: NW + JH on the cake and smirked.

"You really outdid yourself, Gid. Carrots' is going to love it."

"I aim to please." the stout fox smiled.

Nick made sure his tie was straighten before he grabbed the cake and started heading out, "Well, this is it. Carrots' is on her way to the entrance and I got to get there before she counts me tardy."

Ben called out, "You go, boyfriend!"

Nick just shook his head in amusement when he was out the door.

* * *

Nick stood by the wall waiting when suddenly a beautiful bunny came right to him wearing a stunning outfit. He felt his eyes popped out and it must have shown since Judy gave a smirk and said.

"Like what you see?" she strike a sexy pose.

He shook his head out of it and gave his usual smirk before presenting her with the cake.

"NW + JH?" she questioned. "You just love having top billing, don't you?" she smiled.

"Naturally! I am the star of my own band after all."

"You better not said that around the rest of your band mates or else it's going to break up just like every other band that's broken up."

He chuckled and asked, "As according to the terms of our unfair bet, where is the lady taking me tonight?"

She rolled her eyes before replying, "Some place you'll like." she took the cake, "But first, let me take this back to my room for safekeeping."

"I'll be waiting." he smiled.

She smiled back with a loving glance and quickly headed back to her room where it was empty now as she set the cake down on her desk and her heart pounded crazy at the tasty treat. He no doubt had to ask Gideon to help make this and reminded herself to return the favor to the talented fox and to think of something special for her lover fox later. She was about to leave when her phone buzzed again. She didn't want to answer it if it was Roland with another video and text but what if this time it was her parents and she didn't want to worry them if she didn't answer their call. So with hesitation she grabbed her phone and found another text message that said: _You'll always be my number one girl. Rollie ;)_

"Argh!" she yelled out and ran out the room.

Nick was humming a tune when he spotted his girlfriend coming back but this time she didn't look happy, instead she looked upset.

"Carrots? Is everything okay?"

She put on forced smile, "Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about." she turned to go.

"Judy."

Her eyes widen when hearing her real name and looked back to see the frown on his face.

"Something is going on. What is it?" he crossed his arms.

She let out a sigh and took out her phone and showed him the texts.

Nick's eyes widen before he scowled further and the muttered the word, "Asshole." and faced Judy. "This is bordering on harassment, Carrots, you got to report this."

"It's not harassment unless he keeps sending me texts but I know he'd be too smart for that. He's just doing it to bring up how much fun we had even though he knows I don't have any feelings for him anymore. Look, I am not going to let him get to me, after all what do you always say?"

He stated, "Never let them see they get to you. But this is different, Judy."

"It's not. Look, he maybe be a jerk by texting me but that's all there is." she grabbed onto his tie and had him face her at eye level. "Now we are going to go on our date and have the best time and no bastard from my past is going to ruin it for us."

He looked at her skeptically but when he saw the determination in her eyes, he said, "Alright. But for the record this discussion is not over."

"Fine. But for now, I want to make this the perfect Valentine's Day. So, ready to have the time of your life, Mr. Wilde?" she offered her arm.

He smirked, "I'm always ready, Miss Hopps." he took her arm and they walked off.

* * *

Nick was impressed by Judy's choice. They were back at the _Bella Notte_ restaurant. As they made it through the door, she explained how the last time they were here it wasn't an official date but now that they were dating it seemed fitting to come back.

Isabella had served them as she commented with a wink how great it was to see them again.

Nick was still bugged how his date's ex would just text her out of the blue and on Valentine's Day of all days. But when looking at how lovely Judy was he was distracted from his thoughts and for that he was grateful as he focused on what she was telling him.

"Dawn and I are already top qualifiers for the Games so we doing our best to do our homework while studying a little on the side. After seeing some of the competition and especially Ruby we decided to crack down hard on the curriculum so we can beat them by the time the Games come around."

"Sounds like you're prepared for the worst."

"Where MP is concerned we can't let up especially now that we know they were the reason that Ruby put up that graffiti."

"Well, I am not going to let you face them alone. It'll be hard but I can work my ass off to make it in the top ten."

She smiled, "I'm starting to think I'm your motivation for everything."

He smirked as he reached for her paw across the table, "And if you are?"

She smirked back while grasping his paw, "Hey, I'm not complaining. I find it rather sweet and touching."

They started leaning for a kiss when Tony came in with a plate of spaghetti between them.

He apologized with a bashful smile, "Sorry, I did not mean to come between you like that but its hard carrying two trays at once."

Nick chuckled, "No worries, Tony. Carrots and I can always redo it."

She smugly said, "And I know how." she twirled up a strand of spaghetti while saying; "You said you wanted to reenact that scene, remember?"

He had wide eyes before grinning away and twirled up the same strand on his fork and began swallowing the strand and Judy did the same. Tony had quickly backed away and put on some romantic music. He was joined by his daughter as she whispered.

"Oh, Papa, isn't it wonderful? Nicky has finally found his one true love."

Tony smiled and replied, "Indeed he has my Bella, for I can remember two mammals falling in love in that same spot. Tonight, Nicky finally has the one thing his parents had so long ago. May their lives forever be joyful and promising."

"That is a beautiful blessing, Papa, would you say that for me when I find my true love?"

"For you my little _ragazza_. Anything."

They watched as Judy and Nick reached to the end of their strand and kissed right on the lips but they didn't break away anytime soon. They lingered on the kiss for as long as they could.

Once they did break away they stole loving glances as they kept eating, until Judy broke the silence, "Nick?"

"Yes, Carrots?"

"Your parents met in this very restaurant, right?"

"Right…" he slowly replied, unsure what she was getting at.

"And spend most of their dates here as well, right?"

"That would be correct." still not sure what she was asking.

"Would you like that? To come here every once and awhile and to repeat what they did?" she gave a tiny smile.

His eyes widen before releasing a smile and took her paw, "As sweet as that is… I think we should have our own thing… We owe that to ourselves. What my parents had was great and so did your parents, but we shouldn't have to be like them. I mean, after all, we are dating different species from our own. So we're already doing something they never did."

She blushed realizing how true that was.

He moved from her paw and touched her cheek, "I wouldn't mind coming back here from time to time, but we shouldn't have to be here all the time. This place did start my parents' romance but that's not how we fell in love…" he smirked.

She did slight laugh, thinking how they met on her very first day of school and how their glorious rivalry was born from that day on. Every challenge that was thrown at the other just brought them closer together and they didn't even know it. It truly amazed her how they ended up calling a truce and found out more about the other realizing they fell in love and how they couldn't imagine life without the other.

Judy thought to herself, _In a strange way I should be thankful that Roland broke my heart… Without the extra need to push myself to stay in school, I wouldn't be where I am now… A top student of my class and being Nick Wilde's girlfriend. I still can't forgive him for what he did, and I'm fine with that because I don't regret my decision of breaking up with him. I have found my mate for life. Fox or not, I love you, Nicholas Wilde, with all my heart…_

Her eyes told him just that.


	25. Chapter 25

The dance club was in full swing as mammals of all sorts danced on the lit-up floor with strobe lights all about. A fox and rabbit were right in the middle as the fox twirled his girl and the bunny released a giggle. When the music came to a stop, the mammals cheered and took a break. Judy and Nick sat at a table they picked out before hitting the dance floor.

As they were catching their breath, Nick said, "I have to go the little kit's room."

She giggled, "Just make sure you're back before the next song."

He got up with a chuckle, "You bunnies, always ready to boogie." he blew a kiss.

She made a motion of catching it before he disappeared down the hall. She sighed in content but the moment was short-lived when an all too familiar voice said.

"Judy Hopps! What coincidence running into you here!"

She gasped, hoping this was all just a bad dream but no… there _he_ was… the bunny that stole her heart and crushed it without so much as a second thought. She growled, " _Roland…_ "

"Did you get my texts?" he asked with a bright grin as if he did nothing to wrong her in the past and sat across from her.

"I saw them." she stated with an icy tone.

"Oh… Jude… Are you still mad about that? It was just one little mistake… She meant nothing to me, sweetheart."

She gritted her teeth, "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetheart."

"Aww… why not?"

"You're not allowed to call me that." she avowed, "Someone much better than you has earned that privilege…"

"Oh? You're dating someone else now?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." she proudly declared, "And I am very happy with him."

"My congratulations, whose the lucky rabbit?"

"He isn't a rabbit."

"Oh?" he raised a brow.

"He's a fox." she said with a smug smile.

"A fox?" he played dumb, "Well… that's certainly new… I know Zootopia has a wide range of interspecies couples, heaven knows Bunnyburrow has quite a few of them too but a fox and rabbit couple has never been known before. Looks like you're the first. That's my girl, always setting new trends. First rabbit to be accepted at an all-girls' school now this."

She snarled, "I. Am. Not. Your. Girl. Not anymore."

He sighed, "You can't blame a guy for trying to rekindle an old flame, can he?"

Judy scowled, "Roland, the fact that you have sent me two texts and having showed up on same day can't be a coincidence… Are you stalking me?!"

"Me?" Roland acted innocent, "No. I was visiting my sister for the day, what with her being alone and all, I figured she needed her brother to comfort her and be her Valentine's Day date. That's why I sent the texts, I thought you would be feeling alone on this day too, my mistake." he shrugged.

She crossed her arms and eyed him suspiciously, "So why aren't you with your sister then?"

"Rube's had to be bed early to prepare for her exams this coming week, so I decided to check the local scene. It truly was miraculous finding you here." he flashed that smile again.

Judy didn't know what to make of it but in the end it could have just been a freaky coincidence.

"Hey, Carrots." Nick came back and frowned at the new bunny. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No." she stated, "He was just leaving, weren't you, _Roland_?"

Nick felt a growl in his throat when he heard the name and instinctively wrapped a paw around Judy, "You're Roland?"

The rabbit showed no fear and said, "The same. And you are Judy's new boyfriend? What's your name?"

"Wilde. Nicholas Wilde." Nick firmly replied.

"Ah. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilde."

"The pleasure _isn't_ mine…" he bared his teeth showing off his canines to the rabbit.

"And I see you are acknowledged with my little blunder with Judy. I must say you are quite lucky to have such a lady by your side. I would give anything to amend for my mistake if only to be reunited with the fair Judy."

Judy scowled, "You aren't swaying anybody with your speech, Roland. You need to go."

Nick scowled as well, "You heard the lady. And if you have any respect for her at all left, you should do just that."

Roland held his paws up as he backed away, "I'll go, but I sure am going to miss you, Judy. We could have been great together." he turned and left.

Nick looked at Judy in concern, "Carrots…?"

Judy stood up with an emotionless expression, "Let's go."

* * *

They made it all the way back to the schools in silent. What started as the greatest date ever turned into the worst. Nick could tell his bunny was keeping a cool façade since they left the club deep down she was hurting, real bad. He didn't like it.

 _A coincidence he said… Yeah, right… That is the most pathetic excuse anyone can give when stalking someone…_

As they approached the girls' school he softly uttered, "Carrots…?"

She turned to him.

"Should we inform the police?" he asked.

"No…"

"But-"

"There's no proof, Nick!"

"No proof?! What do you call two texts and eyewitnesses at a club then?!"

"It's not enough. As much as I want to believe it is. It just isn't…" she wrapped herself being on the verge of crying. "His story is believable and they can't arrest him without probable cause."

He raised his brow, "Where did you get this information?"

"I look it up. Shortly after realizing I wanted to be a cop, I took the liberty of finding books on law and the Zootopia Police Department." making a small smile on her face.

Nick shook his head in amusement, "Of course you did…" then went back to being serious, "You know that I would _never ever_ do what he did, right?"

She slowly approached him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips and uttered, "I know…"

"Good. Because… Foxes mate for life, Judy… And I cannot imagine being with anyone but you for the rest of my life…"

Her eyes went wide from his words before tears of happiness ran down from them. That made him smile, knowing that he managed to turn a semi-rotten day into something extraordinary for her just by uttering those words to her.

She clung on to him not wanting to let go at all. He returned the embrace with just as much passion. But they knew that time would not wait for them as their curfew was nearing and they were force to part from each other.

"I love you…" they both said together as they went into their separate schools.

* * *

"Dang…" Gideon muttered.

Ben was gapping at whole thing as Nick finished his story of what happened today. When he first entered the room he was greeted by taunting until they saw the solemn look on his face and stopped. He told them everything. The texts, the date, to the sudden arrival of the ex-boyfriend, it was like something out of a soap opera.

Finnick said, "So this punk is moving in on your territory, uh?"

Nick firmly mentioned, "Carrots is more than property, Fin. I will admit, I am intending on making her my mate." that caused a gush from Ben, "But that won't be until years down the road, I have no claim to her."

Gideon pointed, "Well this guy doesn't have claim to her either and he's stalking her." the fox then smiled at Nick, "You know, it's really amazing of how far you two have come… Before you used to fight over the littlest thing… but now…"

Ben stepped in with a squeal, "But now you're planning a future!" he slightly sniffled, "Our Nicky is growing up…"

Even Finnick was smiling and patted Nick's back, "It's true. You were always the wisecracking moron with bad puns and always finding some way to get into trouble, but ever since you and Hopps been together, you've changed."

Nick asked with a smile, "But not too much, right?"

Finnick replied, "Right, you're still a wisecracking moron with bad puns."

"But you've definitely maturrd." said Gideon.

"Isn't it mature?" Ben inquired.

"Shoot, my mistake."

"Don't worry, Gid, at least your mistake can be amended, but Playbunny won't able to amend his. Which is good, because Judy deserves better and I'm going to give her that." He looked out the window and hoped that he can make good on his vow.


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN: Song featured:_** **Pompeii** ** _by_** **Bastille.** ** _A special thank to_** **dechocolateninja** ** _for suggesting this. Thank you._**

* * *

The next morning, Judy, Fru, Dawn, and Giselle sat close together with solemn looks on their faces. Ever since Judy told them what happen yesterday, the girls kept close to the bunny. Amanda made her way to the dining hall being all cheery when she spotted them and the joy died down when she approached them.

"Judy…? Did… something happen between you and Nick?"

The rabbit shook her head.

"What then?"

Dawn answered for her, "Her ex-boyfriend showed up during the date."

Amanda gasped.

Giselle added, "He even gave her two texts before the date."

"He didn't!"

Fru bitterly replied, "He did."

Amanda covered her mouth before saying, "Judy, I'm so sorry."

Judy gave a tiny smile from the support, "It's okay… I can deal with it as long as I have great friends like you to help me through."

Dawn motioned, "After what happened, I'm more determined than ever to beat Menagerie Prep since his sister's attending there."

Fru mentioned, "That goes for me too."

Amanda agreed, "Absolutely."

Giselle gave a firm nod.

Judy's smile widened, "Thanks guys…" then her smile turned into a smirk when facing Amanda, "So… how did your date go?"

The panther's cheery mood returned as she lit up while talking about her date with Bobby.

* * *

As the boys headed to the music room that afternoon, Bobby with his guitar case in paw was to pass them when he said straight to Nick.

"Hey, Wilde, tell your girl I owe her one."

Nick's brow raised, "Oh?"

"Yeah, turns out, Amanda and I had a lot in common. We're going out again this weekend."

"Hey, congrats! I'll be sure to tell Carrots the good news."

Bobby nodded and went on his way.

Gideon gapped, "Well, I'll be… That's the first time I've heard him speak."

Finnick asked, "What did Hopps do to get him to speak?"

Nick smirked, "She set him with a date."

The fennec rolled his eyes, "I get that. Just how did she manage to get him to agree to it?"

"She used her bunny charm, of course." though Nick was still baffled of how his girl did it and was just throwing guesses but his pals will never know that. "Come on, we need to get to practice."

As they neared the many practice rooms they noticed Manegement was practicing and they were sounding better than ever.

Ben uttered, "Uh-oh…"

Gideon gestured, "We're going to have to crack down if we want to make it to the finals."

They moved on to a room that was empty and started to warm-up. Then Nick began to vocalize and the others picked up the beat.

 _"_ _I was left to my own devices… Many days fell away with nothing to show…_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down… In the city that we love… Grey clouds roll over the hills… Bringing darkness from above…_

 _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like… Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like… You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices… In your pose as the dust settles around us…_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down… In the city that we love… Grey clouds roll over the hills… Bringing darkness from above…_

 _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like… Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like… You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _Oh, where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? Oh, where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down… In the city that we love… Grey clouds roll over the hills… Bringing darkness from above…_

 _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like… Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like…You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

When they stopped, Finnick pointed, "Bit of a mood changer, don't you think? Our last song was more upbeat."

Nick replied, "Well, when you encounter your girlfriend's ex and the girl gets hurt because of that, you would not be in the mood to sing something uplifting."

Gideon nodded, "I have to agree. If that had happen to me and my girl, I wouldn't exactly be feelin' up to singing a happy song."

Ben muttered, "I hope I never have to come across my date's exes."

Nick asked, "You know, I've been meaning to ask you, Benny. Are you attracted to females or males?" he somewhat smirked, "I've noticed you looking at quite a few of our classmates in the locker room…"

Ben stiffened, started blushing, and slightly turned his head away in embarrassment.

Gideon reassuringly said, "You can tell us, Ben. We won't judge."

"You promise?" the cheetah questioned.

The foxes nodded with Nick saying, "You have our sacred bro-mate trust."

That made Ben feel confident and sighed, "Okay, the truth is… I like both. Female and male."

Finnick's eyes widen, "You're bisexual?"

Ben nodded his head slowly, "I don't know if I should tell my parents or not. I could get away with it if I marry a female but if I find someone who's male and I feel so right with him… I don't know how they would take it."

The guys exchanged sympathetic glances. Then Nick declared, "Well, whatever happens, you'll always have us to have your back. You'll always have our support."

Gideon proclaimed, "Darn tootin'!"

Finnick made a small smile, "Eh, if Nick can date a rabbit and my cousin can be gay then why can't you be bisexual?"

Ben felt tears of joy about to escape him as he scooped them up in a group hug.

* * *

The weeks went on, the boys had passed the next three rounds and were about to make it to the fourth. The girls were working extra hard to qualify for the Academy Games while still focusing on their school work. Mr. Stripe had moved on to poetry and had assigned the class to choose a poem type to a topic that meant something to them.

Judy didn't need to think about it she knew exactly what or who her topic was going to be about. Ever since Roland made his appearance, Nick had checked on her every night before she went to sleep to make sure she was doing okay since they agreed that they shouldn't go on any more dates for time-being, mainly to avoid running to Roland again but they were also busy with school and activities that there hasn't been any time for each other on the side.

To thank him for his undying devotion she wrote the poem and handed it in. Once she got it back with a passing grade she wrote a tiny note and added to poem. She put it in an envelope and waited by the wall to see if she could spot him.

Bobby came up to her, "Yo, Hopps, whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to see if Nick's around so I can give him this." showing off the envelope.

"Why don't I give it to him? I would like to repay you for setting Amanda and me together."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to."

"I insist." he held his paw out.

She smiled, "Well, okay, thank you Bobby."

"Should I tell him anything?"

"Just that I miss him and I plan on watching the final round."

"I'll give him the message." he walked away.

* * *

Nick sat on the bed with his cell phone light looking over the note Bobby gave to him this afternoon telling him it was from Judy with her saying she missed him and that she was planning on watching the final round. The guys and prying eyes wanted to see what Judy gave him so he decided to wait to open it. Once he was sure his roomies went to sleep he used his cell phone to light the note and began reading it.

My Opposite 

By 

Judy Hopps

The North to my South

The Land to my Sea

The Old to my Young

The City to my Country

The Wit to my Focus

The Calm to my Hype

The Reality to my Fantasy

The Emerald to my Amethyst

The Fox to my Rabbit

Nick found himself smiling when he saw the little note attached: _As they say, opposites attract but that alone won't create an everlasting relationship. So this is how we're similar_ :

The Humor to my Humor

The Intellect to my Intellect

The Hardship to my Hardship

The Caring to my Caring

The Love to my Love

 _I hope you like this, it was originally an assignment I had to do, and of course I got an excellent grade for it but the best part of this assignment wasn't the grade… It was writing about you… Thank you for being there for me, I love you. Carrots._

Nick couldn't believe it, he was crying. Actually crying! He wiped his eyes quickly so he didn't wake anyone with his sniffling. He was so deeply touched by her poem that he couldn't set it down and go to sleep. Instead he quickly grabbed some of his textbooks to do some late night studying with one goal in his mind.

 _Top ten… Here I come._


	27. Chapter 27

**_AN: These were suggested by guest reviewers. Songs featured:_** **Simple Man** ** _by_** **Shinedown** ** _and_** **Hey Juliet** ** _by_** **LMNT.**

* * *

This was it. The last round before the finals. The remaining two band groups and the two soloists were backstage getting ready. Manegement was about to go next and Nick called out to them.

"Hey, good luck!"

Bogo looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… Good luck." Nick genuinely smiled.

The cape buffalo gave a bewildered look just as the Headmaster announced his group to the stage.

Finnick asked, "What was that about?"

Nick fiddled with his guitar, "Nothing, I just thought since this was the last round, they deserved some luck."

Gideon smiled, "Judy Hopps really made you a better fox, Nick."

Nick ended up looking at his waistband with a tiny smile, "That she did, Gid… That she did… I don't even care about winning anymore."

They gapped at him.

Ben exclaimed, "He's sick!"

Bobby was nearby, chuckling away, "He's sick alright, lovesick…" and went back to tuning his guitar.

Once Manegement was done with their song, the Headmaster said in his microphone, "And now, Robert Clawson."

Bobby winked to the boys before making his way on stage and sat on a stool as he readied his guitar while hearing his girlfriend in audience say, "You can do it, babe!"

He grinned before he turned serious and began to play.

 _Mama told me, when I was young  
"Said sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely, to what I say  
And if you do this, it will help you some sunny day" Oh yeah…_

 _"Oh take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come, and they will pass  
You'll find a woman, and you'll find love  
And don't forget that, there is someone up above"_

 _"And be a simple kind of man  
Hm be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son, if you can, if you can"_

 _"An' get your lust from the rich man's gold  
All that you need now, is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

 _"And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Won't you do this for me son, if you can, if you can"_

 _"Boy don't you worry, you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart, and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want from you my son, is to be satisfied"_

 _"And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you'll love and understand  
Baby be a simple, kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son, if you can"_

 _So baby, be a simple, be a simple man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can…_

There were cheers when Bobby finished the song and cheering the loudest was Amanda. Then when he left the stage, the Headmaster announced, "And now, our last band in the final round… Fox 'N Spots!"

The guys made their way on stage and Nick could see his Carrots was with her friends as they cheered on for them. They readied themselves and began to play, with Nick singing.

 _Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

 _I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I want to be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet!_

 _Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

 _Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

 _Hey Juliet!  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I want to be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet!_

 _I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet!_

Another great cheer happened as the boys took their bows and got off the stage. Then once Headmaster Lionheart faced the audience again, he announced, "I want thank all the students that participated in this year's Battle of the Bands, it was a real close call this year with all the amazing talented students that were competing. So congratulations to Robert Clawson and Fox 'N Spots for making it into the finals!"

A mix of groans and cheers filled the auditorium while Nick and the gang gapped with happiness. Bogo and Leodore begrudgingly made their way to them with the cape buffalo holding his hoof out.

"Congratulations, Wilde. Can't say I'm not a big enough mammal to know when I've beaten by the best."

Nick shook the hoof, "Aw, thanks, B. That's pretty _big_ of you." Suddenly he felt a weight on his back with a cheerful voice saying.

"You did it!"

He looked back with a smirk, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Judy wrapped her arms around his stomach, hugging him tightly.

A smile spread on his face, how he had missed her touch so much.

The girls appeared and Leo said to Dawn, "Hey, Smellwether."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Lionfart."

Ignoring the insult he stated, "Our parents want us to do the community service project together this year."

"Ugh, I almost forgot that was coming up."

Giselle said, "What do you think we should do this year?"

Judy pointed, "Well, first things first we need to pair up with the guys." she looked at the boys.

Gideon motioned, "I was asked by your friend Katilyn a couple of days ago to help make a bake sale to raise money for homeless mammal shelters."

There were murmurs of approval as Fru, hanging on Giselle's shoulder, stated, "That's going to be very hard to top something like that."

Nick smirked, "Well then, I do believe we'll have to brainstorm this weekend to think of something just as good."

Dawn mentioned, "I need a quick head count of whose going to be in the group. Obviously me, Judy, Giselle, Fru, and Nick, but does this mean you're joining us, Lionfart?"

Leo sighed, "If it makes Father happy, yes."

Bogo stated, "I'll make sure to keep you company so you don't have to worry about Smellwether and Wilde getting under your fur."

The lion patted his friend's shoulder in thanks.

Ben motioned between him and Finnick, "You can count us in too."

Dawn got out her phone to make the memo, "Alright. Fine. After the Battle of the Bands is over, I'll be sending a text of when we should meet to discuss the project."

"But where should we meet?" Leodore questioned.

"How about the public library?" Judy suggested, "It might give us some ideas and the resources we could need to make the project."

There were mutters of agreement.

Dawn said, "Public library it is." she typed it in her phone.

Giselle commented, "We best get back to school now, it's almost time for dinner."

Fru said, "Right, and the headmistress has been tight on the curfew recently."

Dawn said, "Mainly because she wants us to be well rested in time for the Games, by the way, are any of you boys going to be in it?"

Leodore scoffed, "Of course I'm going to be in it, so will Bogo."

The cape buffalo mentioned, "As long as we beat MP that's all that matters to me."

Gideon gestured, "My teachers told me I can qualify but I'm still deciding of whether or not I'll compete."

Ben said, "I'll be around as moral support, I'm neither qualified nor do I want to be in it."

Giselle said, "I'm going to sit on the sidelines too, cheering on for everybody."

Nick stated, "Well I'm definitely going to be in it."

His girlfriend asked with hopeful eyes, "Does that mean you're in the top ten?"

Nick replied, "We'll soon find out."

* * *

 ** _AN: I need suggestions for the last songs that Bobby and the boys will use in the final battle. You can either review it in or send me a PM._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN: Songs featured:_** **Every Little Thing She does is Magic** ** _by_** **The Police** ** _suggested by_** **Fox in the hen house** ** _and_** **Good Riddance** ** _by_** **Green Day** ** _suggested by_ Master Fearless Shadow _. A special thank you to you for making your suggestions!_**

* * *

Nick said through Muzzle time, "You want to go to that new Beauty and the Wildebeest movie?"

Judy replied excitedly, "Yeah! After the competition gets over we could go over and watch it."

"I can't tell if this will be a treat for winning or a punishment for losing…" he smirked into the video cam so she could see it.

She rolled her eyes, "Har-har. Win or lose I won't think less of you for going with me to see this movie. I saw the original as a kid and I want to see how much it changed."

"And the fact it's a romance so you'll want someone to wrap their arm around you during the romantic parts so you won't feel so lonely…"

"That's beside the point!" but the blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

He chuckled, "Okay, Fluff, after the final battle, we'll go watch the movie."

She giggled, "I knew you would come around. Oh, and Fru will be tagging along, she's just as excited to see it, I hope you don't mind."

"No problem, I'll just find my own chaperone to bring along."

She rolled her eyes again but was smiling nevertheless.

* * *

The final battle was at hand. Fox 'N Spots and Bobby were backstage as they waited for their headmaster to start them off. Headmaster Lionheart took the stage and announced, "And now for the final competition of the Battle of the Bands! Fox 'N Spots verses Robert Clawson!" There was cheering as Lionheart held his paw up to silent the crowd, "First up, Fox 'N Spots!" The band got on to prep themselves and Nick quickly scanned the crowds and found who he was looking for as she jumped up and waved to him causing a smile on his lips.

Lionheart addressed the band, "Do you have any words to share before we hear your final song?"

Nick spoke into his microphone, "Yes, we'd like to thank all our wonderful fans, you're awesome." that caused a few laughs then Nick said, "And I especially want to thank my girlfriend, Judy Hopps for supporting me from the beginning of this competition…"

There were awes as Judy blushed from the gushing and her friends smirking at her.

 _You dumb wonderful fox…_

"This song's for you, Carrots…" and he began to play.

 _Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start_

 _Every little thing she does is magic_  
 _Everything she do just turns me on_  
 _Even though my life before was tragic_  
 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _Do I have to tell the story_  
 _Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_  
 _It's a big enough umbrella_  
 _But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

 _Every little thing she does is magic_  
 _Everything she do just turns me on_  
 _Even though my life before was tragic_  
 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_  
 _And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_  
 _But my silent fears have gripped me_  
 _Long before I reach the phone_  
 _Long before my tongue has tripped me_  
 _Must I always be alone?_

 _Every little thing she does is magic_  
 _Everything she do just turns me on_  
 _Even though my life before was tragic_  
 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _(Every little thing she does is magic_  
 _Everything she do just turns me on_  
 _Even though my life before was tragic_  
 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _Every little thing_  
 _Every little thing_  
 _Every little thing_  
 _Every little thing_  
 _Every little_  
 _Every little_  
 _Every little_  
 _Every little thing she does_  
 _Every little thing she does_  
 _Every little thing she does_  
 _Every little thing she does_  
 _Thing she does is magic_

 _Eee oh oh...)_

 _Every little thing_  
 _Every little thing_  
 _Every little thing she does is magic, magic, magic…_  
 _Magic, magic, magic…_

When it was over, cheers erupted all over the place and there were even a few whistles. The headmaster came back and exclaimed, "Well done! Excellent!" The boys took a bow before leaving. Lionheart went back to the crowd, "Now, Bobby Clawson!"

The panther came up with guitar at the ready and the headmaster asked, "And do you have anything to say before we get to your song?"

Bobby stated, "Just one thing," he said into the microphone, "This goes out to all those who considers music their passion…" he began to play and sang.

 _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

 _So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind  
Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life…_

When he was done, cheers erupted from the crowd and he took a quick bow. Once he was off the stage, Lionheart came on again and faced the audience, "A wonderful song from a wonderfully talented student and I want to take this moment to congratulate these students from making it this far but now we must announce the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands…" there was hush over the assembly as Lionheart looked at a piece of paper and declared, "Robert Clawson!"

A great cheer came over the masses as the panther went on stage just as the headmaster presented him with the trophy and shook his paw.

Once the excitement had died down and the audience had gone, Nick found Bobby talking with Judy and Amanda and went to them. The fox cleared his throat to get the panther's attention and held out his paw.

"Congratulations."

Bobby eyed the paw before taking it and replied, "Thanks, you did a great job today too, sorry for your loss."

"That's okay, my girl is treating me to ice cream later to ease the pain."

Judy crossed her arms, "But we're going to the movie so there won't be time for ice cream afterwards."

Ben came up to them excitedly, "I actually know an ice cream parlor that's not far from the theater!"

Nick had a smug look causing Judy to sigh.

* * *

As the cheetah, fox, rabbit, and shrew left the movie theater, Ben and Fru gushed over their favorite parts.

"I really like Lemfou's character!" Ben exclaimed, "He was totally someone I could relate to on so many levels!"

Fru sighed lovingly, "The romance was so perfect…"

The smiling cheetah pointed, "Yeah, and I noticed our real life couple were leaning on each other during those parts especially the dance scene…" he smirked at Nick and Judy. Which made the rabbit gape.

"But it was dark in there!" Judy cried out, "How did you see that?!"

Nick sarcastically said as he checked his phone, "Carrots, you forget most predators have night version, I'm pretty sure half the audience saw us."

That caused her to go red all over, "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers."

Fru giggled and decided to help change the subject so her friend wouldn't feel embarrassed anymore, "I love the new songs they put in as well. My favorite is 'Evermore'."

Judy sighed fondly, "Mine too."

Nick said, "Well had I known that sooner, I would have sung that at the competition and then maybe we would have won instead."

Ben commented, "I think its great Bobby had won, he's a great singer and guitarist. He's definitely going to make it big if he keeps it up, he might eventually help Gazelle compose her songs!"

Judy smiled, "That's an awesome idea. We should totally tell Giselle that."

They kept chatting away unaware of two rabbits were watching them from a fair distance after getting out of the movie theater.

Roland stated, "That movie was a waste of time. Other than the actor that played Gaurston, it was a worthless piece of shit."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "The only reason you liked Gaurston was because you saw yourself in him, and if you aren't careful, brother, you'll end up having the same demise as him if you keep pursuing Judy."

He gnashed his teeth, "Well I wouldn't be in this position had a certain bunny done her job right."

"Hey, at least I didn't tell Judy that you insisted I enrolled into Menagerie Prep Academy after I failed to enroll into All-Girls' or how I hired those tramps because you knew them before."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut about my involvement I won't have to beat the crap out of you like last time."

She said in annoyance, "Yes, I'm well aware what's at stake here, trust me, you won't see me squealing."

Suddenly he forcibly grabbed her arm and harshly whispered in her ear, "Take that tone with me again and you'll regret it… Is that _understood_?"

She gritted her teeth from the pain and whispered back, "Crystal clear…"

He let go and she rubbed her arm. Then he turned away and said, "Why I had you for a sister, I shall never know… Like that movie, you're a piece of shit." and with that he walked away not seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

 ** _AN: I do apologize of how anti-climatic the Battle of the Bands arch was but I was at a disadvantage of writing it as I do not play an instrument or know anybody with their own band so I hope I made that up by adding songs that you dear readers have suggested._**


	29. Chapter 29

The History professor wrote down the words on the board as he stated, "Genealogy. The study of a line of descent traced continuously from an ancestor." he faced his students to see they were drawing blanks on their faces and he said, "In short, I what you to do a family tree project on your roots."

"Does that mean we come from plants?" Nick quipped with a smirk.

Everyone groaned to his poor pun and the teacher was not at all amused.

"One more crack like that, Mr. Wilde and it's a week's detention for you."

That got Nick to keep quiet for the rest of the lesson.

"Now, I want you to get creative with this, I don't want you giving me just a piece of paper with a list of your ancestors on it. No, I want to be interested in your family's history, even if your ancestors never did anything extraordinary in their lives just knowing you're prideful of your heritage can speak volumes into your project. I know you boys will be busy with your community service project with the students of All-Girls' so your family trees will be due a few days after you're done with the service project."

When the bell rang, the students lined out but the teacher called out to Nick to stay behind which made the fox inwardly groan and quickly put on his mask of being pleasant and went to the front desk.

"Nicholas, Headmaster Lionheart has recently asked for your grade in History since you're working toward to be in the top ten of participating in the Academy Games… I'm afraid I had to tell him you were receiving a "C"."

"Figures… No offense, teach, but History's not really not one of my strong suits, I'm better at Economics and Math."

"I'm well aware of that. Your teachers in those classes always give you high praise."

Nick was surprised to hear that and let his mask slip, "They do?"

"Nicholas, may I be frank with you?"

Nick wanted to joke about that line but remembering his professor's warning from class he decided not to risk it and simply nodded.

"In the past you tended to get into trouble for no apparent reason but I am proud to say that has changed recently."

Nick felt himself smiling knowing exactly who was responsible for that change.

"I know your father would have been so proud…"

Nick's eyes bulged from the mention of his father and asked uneasily, "What about him?"

The hippo gave a sad look, "He was one of the best pupils in my classroom when I first started in this school… I was so happy to hear how he turned out… Being the manager to a major department store, and how he had managed to accomplish that in such a short time in his young adult life. But that shouldn't have surprised me. He was always a hardworking and pleasant student. When I heard about his sudden death, I was devastated…"

Nick turned his head away so the professor couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

"Then I hear his son enrolled into the academy and I thought you would be like your father, oh, how wrong I was…"

Nick released a small chuckle, recalling his first day at school. He just loved giving the teachers grief but looking back now and evaluating his behavior he wasn't really proud of those moments anymore and counted himself lucky for not getting expelled right there and then.

"You certainly have proven you're not your father but you're a far cry from not being exactly like him…"

"Oh?" Nick was genuinely curious about this.

The teacher smiled, "You have his sense of humor and you have his charm of being able to appeal to a mammal's nature."

Nick was sincerely touched by this. He had always hoped he could be like his father and while he wasn't hundred percent like William Jonathan Wilde, he had some of his character traits that he will treasure for the rest of his life.

"Such gifts should be used in a steady career, have you given any thought to your future, Nicholas?"

"I'm actually planning on being a police officer." Nick smiled.

"Excellent choice!" he exclaimed, "Good for you! Mind you, it will be a risky profession…"

"I'm well aware of that, sir. But I am willing to make the world a better place and to do that one has to make some risks…"

"That is all too true, I'm afraid." he sighed then he put on a serious face, "So, there is the matter of your grade… You're going to need an "A" in your family tree project in order to raise your grade to a "B" and only then will you be in the top ten."

"Understood, sir."

"You may go now."

Nick gave a nod and started heading out but stopped the minute the teacher said, "Oh, and Nicholas… good luck."

The fox smiled as he went out the door with a single thought in his head.

 _I will make you proud, Pop. You and Carrots… This I promise._

* * *

Ben struggled with the push-ups that were being done in gym class. The cheetah was the last one to finish up as everyone else in class had gotten done in record time.

The gym coach-an antelope-shouted, "Hurry up with those push-ups, Clawhauser! We have to get to today's activity and you're holding up the show!"

Gideon muttered to Nick and Finnick, "Like, does he have to announce it in front of the class?"

Nick asked, "Has he been getting up every morning to jog with you?"

"Yeah, but it seems like we not getting anywhere. He doesn't seem to be getting into shape, in fact it seems he's getting to be more… if you pardon the expression… pudgy…" Gid cringed.

Nick eyed the cheetah who was sweating up a storm and commented, "Now that you mention it… he does look like he's gain some pounds since we started helping him…"

Gideon suggested, "Maybe it's stress? He is worried about getting a good grade in gym that the stress of it could have added some weight…"

Finnick nudged their legs, "Uh, guys, but does it seem our happy-go-lucky friend is looking not so good to you?"

They saw Ben was panting heavily now and he was looking more like a snow leopard then a golden spotted cheetah.

Bogo came up to them and mentioned, "Hey, I think something's wrong with Benjamin…"

In that moment Ben collapsed on the floor as the coach yelled, "Clawhauser, quit fooling around and finish those push-ups!"

But when Ben didn't get up, worry began to fill the class.

The coach went over to check and suddenly he shouted, "Quick, someone call the paramedics!"

Leodore didn't waste a moment, as class president and the headmaster's son he was allowed to carry his phone with him around the school and quickly called the Zootopia emergency line.

* * *

Judy was in the middle of Pig Latin class when she heard the sirens outside the window and saw an ambulance stopping in front of the All-Boys' school and she felt her heart dropped fearing the worst of who was about to taken to the hospital. She prayed to herself.

 _Please don't let it be Nick… Please don't let it be Nick…_

Soon the rest of her classmates noticed the commotion and were scared on what just happened next door. Judy raised her paw to the teacher.

"Ma'am! Can I go the restroom quick?"

The teacher nodded her head and Judy didn't waste a second to find an empty stall in the bathroom and reached for her phone and began calling the fox of her life. _Please pick up… Please pick up…_ In moments Nick's face appeared and she gave out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, Nick, thank goodness you're okay!"

"Carrots? It's like the middle of the day, and I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to make calls…"

"That's not important right now! What is going on over there?! I saw the ambulance outside my classroom!"

Nick sighed heavily, "It's Ben. Judy."

She gasped, "What happened?!"

"He… he was doing push-ups in gym class and he was the last one of us to finish when suddenly he just… collapsed…"

She covered her mouth.

"The paramedics checked him over and told us he had suffered from dehydration and fainted. They're taking him to the hospital now."

"Oh, Ben… Oh, I hope he'll be alright…"

"Yeah, Coach cancelled the rest of class due what's happened. Me and the guys are going to visit him after school."

"Can I come?"

"Certainly, your presence would be most welcomed Carrots."

She smiled, "Hang in there. I love you."

"I love you too…" then he smirked, "Especially now that you're breaking school rules by making unauthorized phone calls in a bathroom which is nice by the way, definitely better than the ones we have over here."

"Well it was worth it. I was really worried about you."

Nick's eyes slightly popped out before his face softened asking, "You were really that worried about me?"

"Yes, you dumb fox, do you know what happens to an animal when they lose their mate? They're so brokenhearted they end up dying from grief!"

"A bit overdramatic wouldn't you say?"

"It maybe overdramatic, but it's the absolute truth, there have been cases with a married couple that if one partner dies the other partner dies shortly afterwards."

Nick gapped and uttered, "Whoa…"

She nodded.

"Geez, Carrots… now I'm starting to worry that if you die all of sudden, I could die too…"

She shook her head, "It only happens on a rare occasion, plus we're not mates yet, we're just started dating."

"Right… Listen, you better get going, you're still technically in class and the last I want is for you to get in trouble. After all we can't have Judy Hopps blemishing her perfect record."

She snorted but he was right. "See you, Slick." She hung up and quickly made it back to class.


	30. Chapter 30

_**AN: Yup, that's right, I'm finally back with an update. I had this mostly written out until stupid writer's block took over, and then on top of that, life got in the way. So I want to thank all of you for your never ending patience and in case you're lost from the last time this was up it's best to reread the last few chapters to refresh your minds.**_

* * *

"Doesn't that thing hurt in your arm?" Gideon pointed to Ben's IV that was stuck in his left arm.

The cheetah was looking like his cheery self again after having some fluid being put into him and said with a smile, "At first when they had put it in but now it feels numb."

Nick and Finnick sat on either side of Ben's hospital bed with the taller fox saying, "You really gave us quite a scare, Benny."

The feline's head shrunk down, "I'm really sorry…"

Finnick motioned, "Hey if anyone should be sorry it should be the coach for pushing you too hard. I hope he gets burned."

Gideon said, "It does seem likely given this happen on his watch."

Ben frowned, "But I don't want anyone to get fired just because I fainted from dehydration."

Nick checked his phone and slightly scowled, "Where could Carrots be? She said she be here."

No sooner had he said that, a large basket of flowers with balloons was being carried by a small bunny came into the room as she called out, "Special delivery!" she was followed by Dawn, Fru, and Giselle who were also carrying flowers but Giselle carried a Gazelle bag as well. They set the flowers on the table as Ben was touched by the gesture.

The girls crowded the cheetah as they expressed their concerns and get-well wishes.

"Aw, thank you girls, but I'll be fine. I need to stay in the hospital overnight."

Giselle got out her bag and took out a pink Gazelle t-shirt, a signed Gazelle mug, and a rolled up poster. "As one of my biggest fans I thought you would want some of my memorabilia to cheer you up."

Ben could hardly contain his excited squeals as he unrolled the poster finding Gazelle's autograph on it with the words: To Benny. A sweet and loveable cheetah who always puts his friends first. Hope you feel better!

He faced the smiling Giselle and repeated his thank you so many times that the group lost count.

* * *

As the group minus Ben walked away from the hospital, Gideon told Giselle, "You really made his day, Miss Giselle."

The gazelle shook her head, "It was nothing, I was actually going to give him that stuff on the last day of school as a thank you for dancing with me at the Sadie Hawkins dance."

They kept on walking and talking when they started passing a rundown park as Judy turned her head to it and stopped. Nick stopped himself when he noticed her dazed look, shortly after the others did the same and looked at the park. There was litter all over the ground, the playground equipment was broken, and it was sprayed by graffiti, it was just a big old mess.

"That's disgraceful." commented Fru.

"It certainly is." agreed Gideon.

Giselle said, "A park like this should be more respected."

Dawn tsked, "Some mammals just love to ruin things for others."

Finnick mentioned, "Reminds of an area I grew up by. The kids would endanger themselves by playing around in that kind of junk."

Nick saw the hard look in Judy's eyes and waved his paw in front of her, "Carrots? You okay in there?"

Judy slowly made her way into the park before slowly turning around to face her confused companions. She addressed them, "This park deserves better. It should be a place where anyone can have a good time, of children having safe playground equipment to play on…"

Nick questioned, "Just where are you going with this, Carrots?"

"I'm saying… this is our community service project." she gestured around the park with a smile, "We can make this place brand new again! It'll be like it never got vandalized in the first place! What do you say?" she asked them with hopeful eyes.

They exchanged glances for a brief second before Fru declared, "I'm in!"

Giselle beamed, "It's a bright idea, I'm so in!"

Fin shrugged with an amused expression, "What the heck? The bunny's got it going on."

Dawn smiled widely, "It's perfect!"

Judy looked at her fox, "Nick? What do you say?"

Nick showed no emotion as he slowly walked to her, "What do I say? I say…" he rushed to her and swept her up and kissed her square on the lips! "I say you're the most brilliant, superb, outstanding, terrific, splendid, fantastic…"

Finnick muttered to the others, "Can someone hand me a barf bag?" knowing full well his friend was laying on it so thick it was sickening.

"…marvelous, magnificent, fabulous, you know you can stop me anytime now… excellent, exceptional, I'm running out of words here…"

Judy laughed and said, "Alright, you can stop."

He sighed in relief, and smirked at her, "You're making me work for it, aren't you?"

She smirked back, "Oh, yeah." and kissed his cheek.

Dawn called out, "Come on lovebirds, we have to get back to school now."

They whined playfully, "Awww…" but left the cluttered area to join the group and they went back to school.

* * *

When the weekend came, the large group started working on their project including Ben who was much better now but his friends made sure that he didn't over do it and as such they had him raking up old leaves that were on the ground. Nick was starting to see it was a good thing that Bogo and Leo joined in after all since they were great at being the muscles of the group and lifted heavy objects from the dismembered playground equipment.

Fru and Finnick worked on clearing up the litter, being the smallest in the group brought them an advantage as they could pick up even the tiniest speck of trash. Giselle and Dawn were cleaning off the graffiti with buckets of water and sponges. As for Nick and Judy, they were working on fixing the broken benches around the park while wearing safety goggles. It help that Judy was knowledgeable of repairing things on a farm.

The project took a few more weekends to complete before the park started looking gorgeous from all their hard work. Finally the day came when they were done and admired their handy work.

Ben squealed out, "This looks so good!" taking a good look around their surroundings.

The park was now clean, new playground equipment glimmered in the sunlight. Green grass and flowers were in place of where the litter was. There was no sign of graffiti anywhere. Judy and Nick look on proudly of their benches staying in one piece.

Ben motioned, "Ooh! We got to take a selfie to commemorate this special moment!" taking out his smartphone.

The group made random agreements and gathered around so they could squeeze into the picture. It wasn't easy since the smaller mammals were stuck in the middle of the bigger mammals and Nick had the displeasure of being under Bogo's smelly armpit. Luckily it didn't last long as Ben took the selfie and they were free to move again.

When they started back for the academies, Nick held Judy back.

The bunny looked on in concern but Nick made a small smile and gestured to the new swing set. Judy caught on and hightailed over there to sit on a seat. Nick got behind her and started gently pushing her forward.

She challenged, "Oh come on, you can do better than that!"

Nick chuckled and gave a smirk all the while pushing harder.

She questioned while swinging higher, "So do you know if you're in the top ten yet?"

"Not yet. First I have to get an A on my family tree project in History class."

"Well that shouldn't be so hard."

"You would think so, but I have to go into detail about my ancestors and frankly, I don't know that much about my family's history."

"Well then, you should go to your mom's apartment and start searching! When is it due?"

He cringed and uneasily said, "In three days…"

Judy screeched to a halt on the swing and faced her boyfriend with fret, "Sweet cheese and crackers! Why didn't you say so sooner!" she grabbed onto his uniform sleeve and started dragging him away while saying, "We are going to work our butts all night until you get that grade!"

"Um, Carrots, are you sure you aren't overacting a bit?"

She glared back at him, "Do you want to be in the top ten or not?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"No buts! We are going to spend every living breathing moment into this project and you will get an amazing grade!" she eyed him, "Got it?"

Nick gulped, "Got it, sweetie…"

Judy kept dragging him away.


End file.
